


Hex Games

by Mistymay6886



Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Case Fic, Detectives, F/F, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Texting, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: When a bizarre string of events hits her school Divya brings in ‘Enigmatic Investigations’ first client, her favorite teacher- a Gargoyle who protects the school. Magnus is curious and eager to start their first official case, but how can one of the most powerful (And recognizable) Supernaturals in existence subtly investigate at a high school…not like he could just go undercover…Oh crap…he’s totally trying that, isn’t he?Yeah…They may need a bit of help on this one…Fortunately Max and Isaac are old hands at dealing with the standard supernatural craziness that is Suncrest High.





	1. Don’t Forget To Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Kay, a few things, a LOT of this story is gonna be with Max and his friends and some of the ‘other’ characters. Also as with the last one we will have 3 storylines going- I know it seems like a lot but there’s a lot I want to fit into the 1 st season of this series..._
> 
> _We have Magnus and Divya working the case at the school, (Raph has a few other things on his mind with this…but you’ll have to read to find out what)_
> 
> _Max and Isaac trying to investigate while trying to keep Kasey from learning the truth,_
> 
> _Raj panicking cause his sister’s apparently helping a freaking demon, trying to subtly investigate the guy (It’s Raj…i-it doesn’t really go how he plans)_
> 
> _And Magnus and Raphael getting some unexpected visitors._
> 
> _(Alright that’s actually 4 but two of them will merge together fairly quickly)_
> 
> _So…Like I said it’s a lot…_
> 
> _Because it’s so much there wasn’t a lot of room for a ton of Malec but I have a way to work around it and if you’ll just trust me I promise It’ll all be worth it._
> 
> _Kay enough of the standard disclaimers…_
> 
> _Let’s see where this one goes_
> 
>  

 

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

# (Max)

 “Max, you’re late.” his mom admonished,

 

He sighed, quickly nodding, hanging up his backpack as he rushed through the front door,

 

“Yeah I know mom, sorry everyone. We have a big project in bio and got caught up, totally lost track of time.” he turned giving an apologetic shrug to his parents and siblings. Alec smiled, shaking his head, waving him off.

 

“It’s fine Max, we all just got here too…Izzy’s in the other room finishing up a work call, so we haven’t been waiting for you.”

 

Max smiled, giving him a grateful nod, moving towards the dining room with the rest of them taking their usual seats, settling around the table. Izzy breezed into the room, slipping her phone into her pocket, moving around to her seat,

 

_W-what…_

Max blinked, shaking his head faintly, trying to clear his vision…

 

But nothing changed,

 

He gulped, trying not to totally freak out, waiting for the initial fall out, hoping she can keep from reacting too noticeably.

 

 “Hey sorry guys, the DA had a few questions for a case tomorrow, can’t really hang up on them… no matter how much I may want to, man that guy can talk! Anyways h…” She trailed off, catching sight of Max, blinking in confusion, eyes widening,

 

Max gave a slightly nervous, overly cheerful smile,

 

“It’s no problem Iz, I got caught up too, totally lost track of time…really busy at school, big project in Bio…actually maybe after dinner you could help me with a few things, it’d be really good to get a scientist’s opinion on it, but that can wait till after dinner, no sense boring the whole family with it…

 

So how’s work going?” He finished slightly out of breath, eyes widening faintly, hoping she’d get to be cool and they could talk about it later.

 

She nodded, swallowing, before slipping seamlessly along, with a shrug,

 

“Works good, a case is coming up for trial so I have to be in court on Friday, just to go over the evidence and help explain it to the jury. Alec on the other hand has something pretty interesting…” she glanced over, quirking her eyebrow.

 

Alec smiled, giving a slight nod, leaning forward,

 

“Yeah, actually I do. On Monday I’m heading out of town for the week. My old training officer Hodge is working in Quantico now and he needs help with a training thing, it’s actually a really big honor, he chose me specifically,”

 

Robert gave a faint nod, Jace perked up,

 

“That’s great, oh when you’re up there you need to check out this really awesome bar on 15th, and you s-”

 

Max breathed a sigh of relief, Jace will keep everyone’s focus for a while, it’ll give him time to collect his thoughts…

 

_How the hell did Iz end up with a freaking sight spell?_

_It couldn’t have been too long ago, he’d seen her three weeks ago and she didn’t have it then…who placed it on her? Was it a helpful spell, an accident, a curse?_

 

She didn’t seem freaked so probably not the last one, but then again who knows? It’s freaking IZZY; nothing shakes her. He could totally see her turning a curse into an advantage.

 

He glanced up, catching her eye. She’s nodding, smiling, carrying on the conversation with Alec, Jace and their parents but he could see the wheels in her head turning, eyes sparking curiously…

 

He took a deep breath…

 

_Yeah…this was gonna be an odd conversation…_

##  _1 Hour Later_

 

“Thanks again Iz, I really appreciate the help, this project is a big part of my grade, it’ll really help a lot.”

 

She shook her head, waving him off, beginning up the stairs behind him,

 

“Of course Max, no problem.”

 

They made their way into his room,

 

“Wha-”

 

He quickly shook his head, tilting his head towards the door, moving over, turning his music on. He always had it going, it helped him concentrate (The fact that it was also great for covering supernatural conversations was just a handy bonus), it’d actually be stranger if he didn’t have music playing.

 

He paused, taking a deep breath, trying to center himself a bit before turning to face her,

 

“Kay, we should be good now…”

 

She flailed slightly, gesturing towards him,

 

 _“What the hell Max?!”_ she whisper yelled, shaking her head quickly,

 

He put his hands up placatingly,

 

“I’m fine; I swear…I’m good, are you?”

 

She shook her head, eyes sharp and dangerous

 

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m an adult, you’re a kid, who the hell put a spell on you? Why would someone spell a kid? Take those kinds of risks? God t-”

 

He shook his head

 

“Iz, it’s fine, I swear. Sight spells are actually way safer for children. Since our brains are still developing and not so rooted in the ‘real world’ the knowledge of the Supernatural’s not the huge, mind shattering, shock it is to most adults. There’s no real ‘set’ safe age but in general if someone finds out before they’re about twelve they can nearly always handle the supernatural.

 

Like I said, I’m good, totally, alright?

 

What about you?”

 

She blinked in surprise, shaking her head uncomprehendingly,

 

“W-what? How do you… _Wait_ …before they’re twelve? You’re sixteen! You’ve been dealing with this for four years?!”

 

Max’s eyes widened,

 

_“Shh!”_

She startled, glancing at the door, voice lowering faintly, moving closer, looking him over in concern,

 

_“Four years?”_

He wrapped his arms around himself, shrugging, bracing himself for the fallout,

 

“Don’t freak, but it’s actually eight years.”

 

“WHA-”

 

“I said DON’T freak…I’m fine, I’ve been dealing with this literally half my life. I’m good, alright? Just breathe.”

 

She swallowed, blinking shaking her head uncomprehendingly. Finally she took a deep breath, meeting his eyes in concern,

 

“H-how?”

 

He sighed, slumping against his desk,

 

“It was an accident, a spell gone awry; just an honest mistake by someone genuinely trying to help.”

 

She tilted her head,

 

“Who?”

 

He hesitated a moment, swallowing, hoping this didn’t go bad,

 

“I-Isaac.”

 

Her eyes widened,

 

“ _Isaac?!_ What…Isaac spelled you, h-”

 

“It was an accident, honest. Isaac’s a fairy, his powers had just begun to manifest and he didn’t really have it all the way down…He was trying to help me. Iz, he’s one of my best friends, I really couldn’t imagine my life without him. Please don’t hold this against him? I swear it was just an innocent mistake and by now I couldn’t imagine not knowing about the Supernatural…it’s pretty much all I’ve ever known.”

 

She softened, taking a deep breath,

 

“What happened?”

 

“So…Remember when I was really upset cause it looked like I’d have to wear glasses and I was already the shortest person in class and shy and a bookworm and that just seemed like the end of the world to me?”

 

She tilted her head, 

 

“Yeah, I remember.”

 

He nodded,

 

“Well, so I was spending the night at Isaac’s and he saw how upset I was. Like I said his powers had just started to manifest-well had three months earlier- and he was already pretty confident in his abilities. He seemed to have a natural aptitude for them; he was actually already able to do some spells that take most Fae a few years to master.

 

Anyways, he kinda thought he had it, and he felt really bad I was so unhappy…he just wanted to help me, he hated seeing me upset. He remembered seeing a spell when he was going through one of his parent’s books to fix sight…

 

He did the spell. And it DID work, the next morning I woke up and could see perfectly fine…

 

Only I noticed Isaac looked different…I asked him why he was wearing makeup cause it seemed really odd to me he was all shimmery.” Max couldn’t help chuckling a bit at the memory,

 

“Man, he _flipped_ …poor guy almost hyperventilated, he couldn’t even get any words out…I had no clue what the hell was going on with him so I ran to get his parents and stammered out what all was happening and it took me like two minutes to realize they were all sparkly too.

 

Then they just kept asking me if I felt okay, and I got annoyed cause I was FINE it was Isaac who wasn’t and I told them they had to come and help him.

 

So we went back in to see Isaac and the poor guy was in tears and all he could say was that he was sorry and I asked him why and he kind of stammered out about the spell and all of it. I was worried cause I thought he’d totally lost it, but his parents said it was the truth and sat me down and explained everything.

 

And…well…that was kinda that.

 

Since then I’ve been able to see the supernatural- and everything else as my vision is now perfect. By now it’s just like anything else in my life.” he paused looking up meeting her eyes,

 

“Iz, I know it’s a lot and as it’s all new to you the idea that your little brother has been dealing with all this for so long has to seem totally insane but like I said, it’s been _literally_ half my life; I barely remember when I couldn’t see them. It feels like it’s always been a part of my life, it hasn’t been an adjustment because it’s pretty much all I’ve ever known.

 

I know it’s crazy, but I am fine, I really am…Okay?”

 

She swallowed, nodding, moving forward, hugging him tightly, he hugged her back.

 

“Now what about you? Like I said I’ve known this pretty much all my life; I can’t imagine trying to realign your entire life and way of thinking to incorporate all of this…especially since you are a scientist and a cop and most every aspect of your life is firmly rooted in the ‘real’ world.

 

How are YOU holding up?”

 

She gave a soft smile shaking her head faintly in amazement,

 

“I-I’m actually doing okay, I think. It’s a lot, but it’s exciting, utterly fascinating learning there’s an entire hidden world I knew nothing about.”

 

He chuckled, nodding,

 

“Yeah I can definitely see that…can I ask how it happened?”

 

Izzy smiled, settling next to him, slipping her arm around his shoulders, hugging him slightly,

 

“Of course you can Max, you can ask me anything. My girlfriend Clary’s a warlock…a few weeks ago something happened and she had to use her powers in front of me. I totally flipped and she didn’t know if I was just the usual ‘holy crap magic’s real’ flipping out or ‘losing my mind can’t process this’ flipping out, so she came to find me and make sure I was okay. She explained what was going on and if I couldn’t handle it she’d have to have someone erase the memories a-”

 

It was Max’s turn to blink in surprise,

 

“Wow, that’s a _really_ powerful spell, she knows someone who can do that?”

 

Izzy nodded,

 

“Yeah, she’s best friends with ‘The High Warlock Of Brooklyn’.”

 

Max startled,

 

_“She’s friends with Magnus Bane!?”_

Izzy laughed,

“You know **_that_** too?”

 

Max huffed, rolling his eyes,

 

“Yeah? He’s practically the most powerful supernatural there is; of course I know who he is.”

 

“You’ve met him?”

 

Max scoffed,

 

“Uh no…I’ve _heard_ of Magnus Bane. I have most definitely never met him…Don’t know I’d want to. Dude seems dangerous as hell…”

 

Izzy shrugged, giving a slight nod,

 

“Yeah he kinda is, but he seems like a good guy under all that…and you’ll end up meeting him whenever he and Alec get together.”

 

Max flailed slightly,

 

_“What?!”_

 

_“Shh!”_

_“Oh crap”_ he muttered, glancing over at the door, before shaking his head, looking back at her,

 

“What do you mean ‘get together’?”

 

Izzy nodded quickly,

 

“Trust me; it is gonna happen.”

 

Max shook his head,

 

“I don’t know, Magnus Bane is supposed to be a real player and crazy over the top, Alec doesn’t really seem like he’d be into that type… plus he’s like hundreds of years old,”

 

Izzy shrugged,

 

“No he’s not usually, but I don’t think ‘usual’ applies when someone’s falling in love.”

 

Max stilled,

 

“ ** _Love?_**  Who? Magnus or Alec?”

 

Again she shrugged, pulling out her phone,

 

“Both…” she hit a few buttons, pulling something up on her phone, turning it so Max could see.

 

Max blinked a few times,

 

“Alec can dance? _Why don’t I know that?”_

 

Izzy nodded quickly

 

“Right!? But that’s not the point...”

 

Alec was dancing ( _So bizarre…seriously how does he NOT know this?)_. He was with a man; the guy’s absolutely gorgeous, but more than that the strength of the man’s power was crystal clear. A brilliant violet shimmered and flickered up his arms, snapping and flashing like dancing flames, his feline eyes glimmering gold, catching in the light,

 

Even on a video taken in a shadowy club with a nearly absurd amount of flashing lights and shimmering magic the man’s power was unmistakable,

 

That was most definitely The High Warlock Of Brooklyn,

 

Dancing with his brother…

 

_That wasn’t weird at all…_

As he watched there was a flicker of gold just off the screen, the music changed to something soft. Alec pulled the guy closer, nuzzling against his neck. Magnus turned, slipping his arms around Alec’s neck, holding him tight for a moment before slowly pulling back, giving a clear view of Alec’s expression.

 

Max swallowed nervously,

 

_Oh man…he was nearly gone already…_

“Like I said, you’ll probably end up meeting him…”

 

Max nodded, glancing back at the screen

 

“Can’t wait…” he muttered

 

**_Damnit…_ **

 

He figured Alec had a bit of a thing for Magnus (And after seeing the guy he definitely got that) but there’s a big difference between thinking someone’s hot and THAT look…

 

_This was WAY bigger than he’d thought._

 

The Branding murders case was over two months ago, he and Isaac were both sure Magnus would have got bored and moved on by now. Magnus Bane was the most powerful (And sought after) guy in the entire city. The man had to have more options than he knew what to do with…

 

_So what the hell was he doing with Alec?_

I mean Alec’s awesome; someone falling for him was no stretch…even an unbelievably powerful, centuries old warlock…

 

 But this Magnus dude made him wary…

 

Maybe he was falling for Alec…

 

For Alec’s sake Max hoped that’s the case…

 

_But if he’s just leading Alec on or whatever he’d figure out some way to stop it before Alec got hurt anymore than he already would. He may be a normal human teen who accidently gained supernatural sight but no one messes with his big brother._

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

Alec took a deep breath, reaching up, quickly knocking on the door before he could rethink it.

 

_Okay, this wasn’t weird…he was just dropping by, no big deal h-_

He startles faintly when the door opens.

 

Magnus tilted his head, giving a bright, surprised smile, curiously looking him over,

 

“Well hello gorgeous, this is a lovely surprise…”

 

Alec blushed faintly, shrugging, nervously scratching at his neck,

 

“Hey Magnus…Hope it’s okay to just drop by…umm…So I won’t be by the club this week.”

 

Magnus pouted playfully,

 

“Ooh…I thought I was winning you over on the whole club thing…”

 

Alec chuckled, leaning a bit closer, shrugging,

 

“You are… at least as far as your club is concerned…well…when you’re there with me…still don’t think I’d want to brave that insanity without you, but it’s not nearly as irritating with you there…umm I mean…”

 

Magnus gave a bright, soft laugh settling closer, reaching over, resting his hand on Alec’s arm, squeezing gently.

 

“High praise indeed...”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, with a sheepish smile,

 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that...”

 

Magnus nodded, smiling warmly,

 

“Of course sweetheart…you know I cannot pass up an opportunity to tease you…you’re far too adorable when you blush like that.”

 

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes again, giving a sarcastic look,

 

“Magnus, I’m a fully grown, 6’4”, adult man, not to mention head detective of the BPD…”

 

Magnus chuckled, slipping closer, squeezing his arm,

 

“None of which changes the fact that you are adorable.”

 

Alec shook his head faintly but couldn’t quite hide the smile tugging at his lips,

 

“Anyways, I’m gonna be out of town till Saturday. Figured I’d come by and let you know. I mean, I really didn’t want you to think I’d just ‘forgot’ about you again.” he finished, smiling teasingly

 

Magnus chuckled, leaning in a bit, giving a warm, playful smile,

 

“Well thank you for the heads up sweetheart, I do appreciate it.” he tilted his head, eyes flickering in interest,

 

“So you’ll be out of town the whole week? Where are you going? Anywhere fun?”

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“Well actually it’s a work thing, but I really am looking forward to it. I’m going to Quantico.”

 

Magnus stilled,

 

“Quantico? You are not planning on leaving the BPD are you? Not that you wouldn’t make an amazing agent j-”

 

Alec shook his head quickly, giving a reassuring smile,

 

“No, nothing like that. I’m not going anywhere…I’m really happy where I am. I’m just going to help a friend. My old training officer Hodge is training a bunch of new recruits and he needed some help with a few things. It’s kinda a big deal, a non agent being asked to help with the training, but Hodge got to pick who he wanted to help and I was his first choice.”

 

Magnus tilted his head, giving an impressed nod,

 

“Well this Hodge definitely seems to be a great judge of character…that’s wonderful darling, I’m sure you will do spectacularly.”

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“I really hope so; I don’t want to let him down. I’m a bit nervous about it actually…Like I said it is a pretty big deal.”

 

Magnus smiled squeezing his arm, settling closer,

 

“Sweetheart, I doubt there’s anyone you can disappoint…I told you, you’ll do amazing. I know it.”

 

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, glancing over Magnus,

 

“Man, I need that confidence for the class.”

 

Magnus grinned,

 

“Are you asking me on a trip?”

 

Alec laughed,

 

“No, nothing like that…”

 

Magnus shrugged, eyes sparkling bright,

 

“Hey, I didn’t say no…”

 

Alec stumbled a bit before giving a kind of nervous chuckle, reaching over, catching Magnus’s hand, squeezing gently,

 

“Magnus that’s really sweet but I’m not asking you to drop everything just to hold my hand because I’m nervous about something…”

 

Magnus settled a bit closer, squeezing his hand back,

 

“Once again, I did not say no…”

 

Alec sighed, swallowing,

 

“Thanks but really, I’ll be fine…Though if it’s okay I might text you a bit…you know, just to let you know how it’s going and all that.”

 

Magnus smiled, nodding

 

“That is _always_ okay sweetheart.”

 

Alec smiled, settling closer,

 

“I promise I won’t too much…I don’t want to bug you.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes,

 

“That is not possible gorgeous…text me as much as you like.”

 

Alec blushed, nodding,

 

“Alright…you to…I mean, if you want…”

 

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow playfully,

 

“Darling you may regret that.”

 

Alec laughed, shrugging,

 

“Think I’ll take the risk.” he leaned a bit closer, eyes flickering from Magnus’s eyes down to his lips, lingering a bit before drifting back up again,

 

Alec startled faintly, shaking his head, coming back to himself,

 

“Oh, uh…I should probably head out…I’m flying out tomorrow morning at 6am, so I really should get home and get some rest, I have to be at the airport by 5.”

 

Magnus huffed, shaking his head,

 

“That is far too early to be getting up…hell most nights I’m just getting to bed around then.”

 

Alec chuckled

 

“Yeah well, unfortunately everyone doesn’t get to make their own schedule. I’ll have to be up and at Quantico at 7am every morning this week.”

 

Magnus blinked, holding up a finger,

 

“Alright, _slight_ stipulation to the texting thing: text me as much as you want any time **_after_** 10am.”

 

Alec chuckled, teasingly quirking his eyebrow,

 

“And what if I _really_ want to talk to you first thing in the morning when I wake up?”

 

Magnus thought for a moment, before smirking,

 

“Then you have to Skype me.”

 

“I ‘have to’, huh?”

 

Magnus gave an insistent nod,

 

“ _Yes_ , you do. If I am going to be woken up at some ungodly hour it’s damn sure not going to be to a bland line of text. I want to see your pretty face and hear your sexy voice…

 

Only way it’s worth it.”

 

Alec flushed brightly, giving a surprised laugh, shaking his head in amusement, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Any other ‘stipulations’?”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“You could be shirtless…that would help a lot.”

 

Alec blushed brighter, rolling his eyes,

 

“You’re insane…”

 

“Intriguing…”

 

“Infuriating,”

 

“Incorrigible”

 

“Incredible…”

 

“Implausible.”

 

Magnus grinned, batting his eyes playfully,

 

_“Endearing…”_

Alec chuckled, shrugging,

 

“Exhausting…”

 

Magnus smirked with an impish wink,

 

“In the _best_ possible way.”

 

Alec flushed, blinking a couple times, before giving a surprised laugh, rubbing at his face, gesturing over to his car,

 

“T-that’s umm…that…I…I gotta go…Good night Magnus.”

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“ _Sweet dreams_ _Detective_.” he called in a playfully husky tone, slipping back in the townhouse, closing the door,

 

Alec blushed brighter, hurrying down the steps…

 

_Yeah, that was pretty much a guarantee…_

 

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kay, a few things, a LOT of this story is gonna be with Max and his friends and some of the ‘other’ characters. Also as with the last one we will have 3 storylines going- I know it seems like a lot but there’s a lot I want to fit into the 1 st season of this series..._
> 
> _We have Magnus and Divya working the case at the school, (Raph has a few other things on his mind with this…but you’ll have to read to find out what)_
> 
> _Max and Isaac trying to investigate while trying to keep Kasey from learning the truth,_
> 
> _Raj panicking cause his sister’s apparently helping a freaking demon, trying to subtly investigate the guy (It’s Raj…i-it doesn’t really go how he plans)_
> 
> _And Magnus and Raphael getting some unexpected visitors._
> 
> _(Alright that’s actually 4 but two of them will merge together fairly quickly)_
> 
> _So…Like I said it’s a lot…_
> 
> _Because it’s so much there wasn’t a lot of room for a ton of Malec but I have a way to work around it and if you’ll just trust me I promise It’ll all be worth it._
> 
> _Kay enough of the standard disclaimers…_
> 
> _Let’s see where this one goes_
> 
>  


	2. Lovers’ Quarrel, Sweethearts Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divya finds Enigmatic Investigations their first case...Max and Isaac notice a few oddities too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _ Chapter (Finally) Complete!! _
> 
> Kay, finally got this one done, as far as my plans go this is the only chapter with more than two parts so we should move a bit quicker now…
> 
>  
> 
> That being said the reason it took me so long to finish is because I kept getting distracted…
> 
>  
> 
> Since I got the cover art ready for the 1st stories for all the other 8 series my minds been kinda running with them…
> 
>  
> 
> I actually have the outline for the 1st story of the 40’s with a twist verse (Actually my brain kinda ran wild and I MAY have figured out my season finale…oops…lol) So in the next couple days I’m gonna be starting that one too…
> 
>  
> 
> (Don’t worry this story is still going and I’ll still be updating at least once a week –barring any unforeseen circumstances or ridiculous work hours)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m really excited about this one, it’s gonna be a lot of fun (And a lot of twists and turns)…
> 
>  
> 
> So when I start it the verse is still gonna be Verse 7- that’s how I have it organized in my notes and color coded (Hey, I’m coming up with 10 different verses and versions of our characters- each of which will likely have 10 stories per season- and I already have plans for AFTER the 1st ‘season’ finale of a lot of them- I need something to organize that so it’s not just a chaotic, jumbled mess)
> 
>  
> 
> Besides the color coding will be very useful for a couple stories…
> 
> _ Hint… _
> 
> _ (It’s confusing enough with just TWO Magnus’s…) _
> 
> __
> 
> _ Anyways here are all of the Verses _
> 
> 💗-V1. Psych it's Magnus (pink)-(S2)
> 
>  💜-V2. SEM (Violet)
> 
>  💙-V3. Monsters & Myths (blue)
> 
>  💎-V4. Imaginary friend verse (teal)
> 
> 💚-V5. Agents & Aliens (green)
> 
> 💛- V6. Real Psychic Magnus (yellow)
> 
> **_ 🔥 _ ** **_ \- V7. 40's with a twist (orange) _ **
> 
> ❤️- V8. Time & Place (red)
> 
>  🖤- V9. Simon the not so super spy verse (Black)
> 
>  🔮- V10. SEM and the Librarians verse (violet)
> 
>  
> 
> I know it might seem a bit confusing not starting them in numerological order but there IS a method to my madness-
> 
>  
> 
> _Well…I think there is…_
> 
> In any case eventually I’ll have them all going and it won’t seem so bad-
> 
>  
> 
> Sometime fairly soon I’ll be starting V.3 as well as it’s running with my mind too…
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here’s chapter 2 of the actual current story completed, (FYI I know I said the last part would be from Magnus’s POV but it came out in Raphaels and I was totally okay with that) hope you all like it…

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

# (Max)

 _“Excuse me!”_ Divya huffs for the third time, trying to get the lovestruck idiots to move away from her locker.

 

_Ugh…this is the fourth time today she’s had to maneuver around idiots making out…_

 

The couple parted but made no effort to move,

 

“You’re so beautiful babe,”

 

“Aww! Thanks Gragie, you’re the best…”

 

“No you are…”

 

“No you…”

 

_“No you!”_

 

**_Ugh…_ **

****

Divya rolled her eyes,

 

“Yeah yeah, you love each other, you’re destiny, he’s **_sooo_** dreamy, she’s _sooo_ beautiful, blah, blah, blah…” She groaned, animatedly gesturing across the hallway,

 

“Seriously; there’s a supply closet **_right_** there- you have to do that on my locker? _MOVE!”_

 

Finally she seemed to register. The girl turned, eyes wide, pupils dilated. She blinked rapidly in confusion before something seemed to click. She gave a sympathetic smile,

 

_Ah crap…she knew that look…_

“Oh…it’s okay Divya, I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

 

_Yup…that’s the one…_

Divya gave an exasperated, sarcastic smile,

 

“Thanks Becky…I don’t want to ‘find someone’ I want to ‘find’ my chemistry book. Can you guys just take it somewhere else please? _Anywhere_ that isn’t directly in my path?”

 

Becky tilted her head, giving that annoyingly condescending, sympathetic smile again, reaching over, patting Divya’s arm,

 

“Sorry, we’ll move. I know it’s frustrating when you’re single being consistently bombarded by happy couples, but like I said I’m sure you’ll find someone soon enough…”

 

_Why isn’t it socially acceptable to bite someone?_

“I mean I’m sure you could find a guy, you’re not bad looking or anything…Maybe if you didn’t correct them so much…and maybe try some lipstick…and you could do something with your hair…Oh! And a dress would be cute and you c-”

 

_That’s extenuating circumstances, Right?_

_Do. Not. Bite. Idiots._

_They don’t know any better…_

_Besides,_

_It may be contagious…_

She tilted her head, giving an overly cheery, fake smile,

 

“Thanks Becky…Once again I’m good. I don’t need lipstick, or a makeover or a dress, and I sure as hell don’t need a guy. I need my chemistry book, so if I could just _squeeezee_ in here…” she said, nudging them over some, quickly opening her locker to get her things for the next class, trying to tune out the amorous idiots.

 

Becky gave a slight laugh, shaking her head indulgently,

 

“You say that now but you’ll change your mind when the right guy comes along.” she finished assuredly, reaching over, catching Greg’s hand, making their way down the hall.

 

_I’m surrounded by idiots…_

Aaannd…now the soundtrack to Lion King is playing in my head…

 

_Well…there are worse things…_

Probably not a good thing to identify most with the villain…

 

Her thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched squeal; she glanced over at Greg and Becky.

 

“ _Aww Gregie! That’s my favorite candy!_ You’re the sweetest” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him kissing him enthusiastically,

 

_Then again if the quote fits_

“Ugh, the one day I forget my spray bottle at home.”

 

Divya glanced over with a slight chuckle, quirking her eyebrow at the girl at the locker next to her,

 

“You carry a bottle to spray idiots?”

 

Blake chuckled, shaking her head, tucking a few short blonde strands behind her ear, leaning against her locker,

 

“No, I carry it to keep my hair from doing this weird cowlicky thing, but convenient idiot correction is an awesome bonus.”

 

Divya gave a slight scoffing laugh,

 

“Dude, I’d be out of water by second period.”

 

Blake snickered, rolling her eyes,

 

“Right!? Especially this last week! Remember in Calden’s class yesterday? Jess and Josh started making out during the slide show and didn’t even notice when the lights turned back on!”

 

Divya nodded animatedly pointing,

 

“And in Math class Tracy and Ken were sneaking kisses every time the teachers back was turned…at least they were until Ken’s chair toppled over when he leaned too far back.”

 

“Then th-” Blake began but was cut off by a clattering as the supply closet door fell open, two people tumbling out…

 

Divya blinked in surprise,

 

“Or that…” she muttered gesturing towards the two people quickly scrambling up, straightening their clothes, glancing around nervously,

 

“Umm…Carry on.” Ms. Calden said, gesturing to the gawking students,

 

Mr. Sawyer nodded, blushing faintly, waving the students off, rushing back to his own classroom.

 

Divya blinked again, glancing over at Blake. She met Divya’s gaze, grayish blue eyes wide in confusion, waving her finger towards the closet uncomprehendingly,

 

“Umm…So…I forgot to put in my contacts today, my sights not the best but…that _was_ our History teacher and our Math teacher, right?”

 

Divya swallowed, nodding faintly,

 

“Okay…just checking…don’t know if it’s better that it actually happened, but at least I’m not randomly hallucinating that...

 

That’d just be disturbing.”

 

Divya huffed out a faint laugh, nodding again, looking around at the rest of the shocked, chattering students and faculty.

 

Glancing around, she caught sight of her favorite teacher, Mr. Fairfax, standing in the doorway of his classroom. He had his arms folded, faintly shaking his head,

 

“Maybe it’s like a weird planetary alignment or Mercury’s in retrograde or whatever.” Blake muttered,

 

Divya quirked her eyebrow,

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

Blake shrugged,

 

“Donno, but I hear it a lot on shows when people are acting wonky…seems as good of explanation as any.”

 

Divya chuckled, shrugging as well, glancing back around at the crowd,

 

“Maybe…one thing’s for sure whatever’s going on I really wish it’d stop. I mean it’s a high school- we already have idiots and hormones running rampant- definitely don’t need MORE of that.”

 

Blake scoffed, nodding quickly,

 

“Right there with you girl.” She sighed, pushing off her locker, giving a quick smile, tilting her head towards the cafeteria,

 

“I don’t have my squirt bottle but I think I can make something work with a pop top drink bottle, worth a shot in any case. See ya in class.”

 

Divya nodded, flashing a quick smile with a faint waive, glancing over at Mr. Fairfax’s classroom, slipping through the crowd of people. She knocked quickly, slipping into the classroom, spotting him at his desk. He glanced up at the door, quirking his eyebrow in surprise.

 

“Divya? Did you need something?”

 

She nodded,

 

“Yeah, to figure out what’s going on in this school all of a sudden. Any idea?”

 

He sighed, giving a faint shrug,

 

“Honestly? No.”

 

She tilted her head in surprise. Usually Mr. Fairfax knew all the Supernatural goings on at the school. It was kinda his job…

 

_Well his **other** job._

 

 He was a Gargoyle, a helpful mid-level demon that would protect certain locations they considered ‘home’. Not necessarily where they lived but somewhere they felt a strong connection. Castles, Churches, Cathedrals, High Rise buildings…or apparently a random public high school.

 

 Mr. Fairfax was one of the first Supernaturals she’d really talked to after her change–

 

It wasn’t actually socially acceptable to just go up and start chattering about a supernatural trait. General rule of thumb seemed to be supernatural traits are same as any other physical attributes; friends could maybe bring them up, joke or tease or whatever, but just going up, starting a conversation with someone about their tail or wings was kinda like trying to start a random conversation about their butt or boobs- very awkward for everyone involved.

 

 Plus the more you talk about it in public the more likely it was to be overheard by a normal, non-spelled human and most didn’t want to take the risk. This had been kinda frustrating when she first learned of it but at the same time she got it- she may not exactly be a social butterfly, but she definitely didn’t want to be the weird kid who asks way too personal questions…

 

There were plenty of dudes that did that, no sense adding to the awkwardness.

 

  She’d been nervous the first time she’d seen Mr. Fairfax’s shifted form….okay ‘nervous’ may be a bit of an understatement…

 

She’d kinda freaked…

 

Though it was rather warranted. See, Gargoyles are similar to shifters-

 

But **_not_** shifters, though she’s not entirely sure what the difference is (but after making the error of mistakenly calling Kyle a werewolf and listening to an hour and a half lecture on the differences she’s just gonna go with ‘definitely not a shifter’ and leave it at that.) Anyways A gargoyle has a human form which is their usual state, but they also have a secondary form they can morph into. It’s not always intentional- a full shift is nearly always intentional but throughout the day they may have more or less of their creature characteristics showing, depending on their mood, the weather, and about a dozen other factors.

 

The one day about a week after she’d met Magnus and found out what the hell was going on and that she actually wasn’t dying apparently all the factors seemed to coincide cause she walked into his class to ask him about an article for the paper and nearly had a heart attack as there was a tall, grey, demonic looking being with large, wicked looking leathery wings folded around his shoulders like a cape and glowing blue eyes writing something on the Whiteboard.

 

Thankfully no one else was around to see her freak out.

 

He’d been very kind, setting her down and explaining what he was, and asking her how she was handling everything- said he’d been wanting to ask her what happened but didn’t want to intrude or seem like he was overstepping; figured if she wanted to talk she would bring it up.

 

_He was always one of her favorite teachers._

It really surprised her that he didn’t know what was going on now, it definitely didn’t seem just like the standard ‘high school hormones’.

 

She tilted her head curiously,

 

“You really have no clue whats behind all this?”

 

He shrugged, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Not really…it definitely feels like a spell or something similar but I can’t pinpoint who’s doing it…I’ve been watching the crowd; generally those casting spells are watching for the reactions, but I haven’t seen anything like that.

 

It really just doesn’t make sense. It’s a total mystery.”

 

Divya brightened

 

_“That’s great!”_

 

Mr. Fairfax blinked uncomprehendingly,

 

“Umm…what?”

 

She shook her head excitedly,

 

“You said it yourself; it’s a mystery…which is just another word for a case…this is perfect!”

 

He tilted his head, looking her over in concern,

 

“Umm…Divya, are you okay?”

 

She laughed, rolling her eyes, waving him off,

 

“I’m fine, just excited. I got an after school job at a Supernatural PI agency and we just opened this week; we’ve been looking for our first case-

 

This is perfect!”

 

Mr. Fairfax perked up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully,

 

“A Supernatural PI agency, huh? That really could be perfect; I’ve got nothing on this so any help would be great.”

 

She grinned,

 

“Awesome, you can come with me after school, fill Magnus and me in on what you know a-”

 

Mr. Fairfax froze,

 

“Magnus?”

 

She nodded, quickly typing a text out to him,

 

“Yeah Magnus Bane, it’s his Agency…”

 

He gulped, eyes wide,

 

“M-Magnus Bane has a Supernatural PI Agency?” he asked, voice cracking slightly,

 

She nodded again, phone pinging with a response, she smiled, glancing up,

 

“Yup, I just told him, I didn’t know if we should wait till later so Raphael could join us but Magnus didn’t want to wait, he’s just gonna open a portal for him so we can go over straight after school.”

 

Mr. Fairfax paled, holding up a finger,

 

“R-Raphael?”

 

Divya grinned, nodding,

 

“Yeah, he’s working at the PI agency too…well, the way he talks he’s just there to keep Magnus in line but I think he’s looking forward to it too, though with all the snark and sarcasm it’s kinda hard to tell…he’s pretty fun though.”

 

Fairfax gulped, blinking, mouth working for a moment before he seemed once more able to form words,

 

“Raphael Santiago?”

 

Divya grinned brightly, nodding,

 

“Yeah…”

 

“A-and Magnus Bane?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And we’re going to go meet them after school at?”

 

She tilted her head,

 

“Magnus’s lair.”

 

Fairfax blanched, shaking his head, rubbing at his temples,

 

“Y-you know…it’s not really SO bad…so a few people are a bit more touchy feely than usual…Maybe just a really good romcom is out or something.”

 

She chuckled, shaking her head,

 

“Nope, too late, we’re already on the case. I’ll meet you in front of the school at 4pm sharp, don’t be late. After all; don’t want to keep the High Warlock Of Brooklyn **_and_** the Head of the Brooklyn Vampire clan waiting.

 

Think they’re the impatient type…”

 

He sighed, rubbing at his face before glancing up, eyebrow quirking, giving a heatless glare,

 

“You’re enjoying my discomfort **_way_** too much.”

                  

She chuckled, with a reckless wink,

 

“Just a bit…”

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

# (Max)

 “Dude I SO did not need that mental image.” Kasey muttered shaking his head, watching as Ms. Calden and Mr. Sawyer made their way back to their classrooms. Max nodded quickly in agreement, glancing over at Isaac, quirking his eyebrow. He gave a faint nod, eyes flickering violet,

 

_Yeah, it was definitely something supernatural._

 

“This is crazy, it’s gotta be some kind of spell or something…Maybe it’s like a cursed monkey paw like in that one movie!”

 

Max quirked his eyebrow

 

“What movie?”

 

He shrugged,

 

“Okay so like in the old Simpson Halloween episode…”

 

Isaac laughed, rolling his eyes affectionately, giving him a warm smile,

 

Kasey blushed, shrugging,

 

“It’s just an idea…something’s definitely up, that is SO not normal.” he said, gesturing back towards the supply closet,

 

Max nodded,

 

“You’re right about that. Maybe not the spell/monkey paw thing, but people have definitely been acting odd. I’m sure there’s a rational explanation though.”

 

Kasey blinked, glancing back at the supply closet once more, then towards the classrooms shaking his head,

 

“Dude? I SO don’t see a ‘rational’ explanation for that. Maybe they’re shapeshifters? Like those not even our real teachers?”

 

Isaac laughed, nudging his shoulder,

 

“Or maybe they just figured out they like each other and got carried away.”

 

Kasey rolled his eyes,

 

_“It’s **Mr. Sawyer!** No one likes him!”_

Max laughed, giving a shrug of acknowledgement,

 

“True…but I’m sure it’ll come down to a rational explanation…”

 

“Some things just don’t have rational explanations dude…I mean t-”

 

_…And he’s off and running…_

Kasey always had a bunch of crazy theories going. Only more often than not he actually stumbled onto the truth…

 

Which was really frustrating when they couldn’t tell him and had to make up some kind of cover, convincing him he had misread it, that everything was normal.

 

Like when he’d been convinced the Gym teacher was a Werewolf because he was so hairy (He isn’t…he’s an Ogre, totally different). Or when he was convinced the Janitor was a Bigfoot (the correct term is Mwnci-dyn, Bigfoot is offensive, they spent quite a while apologizing to the very annoyed, VERY intimidating woman).

 

Or the thing with the gremlins-convincing him the chattering and scratching was just a couple mice that escaped from Ms. Jax’s classroom when she brought them in to feed the classroom snake- _(At least humans don’t have Were-snakes in their collective pop-culture knowledge so they don’t have to come up with an explanation for **her.)**_

 

Kasey always had odd, crazy, totally off the wall theories, but as that kinda summed up the entirety of Suncrest High he was usually pretty close to the truth. It was really frustrating, he was one of their best friends and both he and Isaac hated keeping all of this from him. They knew he’d get such a kick out of knowing all the craziness, but much as they wanted to, they just couldn’t tell him.

 

Isaac’s spell on Max had been a total accident, and was written off as an honest mistake, but it was still a big deal. Telling humans was always the last resort of all last resorts. The risks were always there and no one wanted the burden of causing someone to lose their mind and end up in a mental institution.

 

It WAS far safer as children, and the best time for someone to learn of it. However **_intentionally_** spelling a child was a very serious charge. Purposefully spelling a child is at best reckless endangerment and depending on the motive behind it could be anywhere from abuse to a crime against humanity-

 

Over the centuries there’d apparently been a few people who got the idea that making humans aware of the Supernatural was similar to a chickenpox vaccine… tell them when they were young, when it was safest. Which in _theory_ makes sense, but in reality boils down to some super powered being conducting tests on unknowing children behind their parents back. Unsurprisingly that really did not set well…with anyone.

 

In general spells on anyone under the age of fourteen are meticulously regulated and relentlessly scrutinized, both to be sure of the intent behind it and to ensure the wellbeing of the child, the last part being paramount. While the chance of a break was far less likely it **_was_** there and memory spells on someone so young were far trickier than for adults. In most cases the damage flat out would not be able to be reversed.

 

Causing that kind of trauma for an adult was unbearably sad and truly terrifying, but the idea of causing that kind of pain and fear for a child was absolutely uncomprehendible.

 

Isaac’s spell was an accident, it was deemed as such (He may have glossed over a bit with Iz, but telling her that for about two months after the spell he and the Kelly’s had frequent, very tense meetings with clearly powerful, very serious, _very_ intimidating people- Supernatural council members he’d later learned- probably would have made the conversation a lot more tense) but any other spell would not as easy get a pass.

 

Max and Isaac had talked about the possibility of him spelling Kasey a few times, and they’re now past the age where another sight spell would be looked at as closely, but they were both a bit weary after last time (None of them wanted to have to deal with the council ever, _ever_ again). Max knew Isaac wanted to- he hated lying to Kasey, but the idea that he could end up hurting Kasey, breaking his mind utterly terrified him.

 

Max kinda had a feeling it’d happen at some point, but it wasn’t his decision, and he wouldn’t push Isaac on it as the decision- and consequences- would fall to him.

 

Eventually they’d work it out, as crazy as the school was Max kinda figured it was just a matter of time before he figured out a truth they just couldn’t cover with escaped feeder mice and plot points from B-movies…And Kasey was very smart; he almost always found the truth.,

 

“-And **_that’s_** why the aliens would be so focused on our school!”

 

_Aaand other times he’d says things like that…_

Max chuckled, throwing his arm around Kasey’s shoulders, beginning towards class with a playful grin,

“And why are the Aliens focused on pairing up our odd History teacher and even odder Math teacher?”

 

He shrugged,

 

“Maybe they’re just into that? I can’t be expected to account for bizarre Alien fetishes.”

 

Isaac burst out laughing, covering his eyes, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Kas, please never change.” he gasped in-between laughs, giving him a bright, affectionate smile,

 

Kasey blushed lightly, stumbling a bit, giving a slightly shy smile back. Max had to hide a faint eyeroll.

 

_They definitely needed to get THAT sorted too._

 

He knew Isaac said it was complicated, and he got why, but seriously, they were two of the smartest people he knew, they could only act like oblivious idiots for so long.

But that’s been going for a couple years at this point-right now they needed to focus on the current weirdness plaguing Suncrest High.

 

As they made their way past the people lining up to go into Ms. Tillman’s Chemistry class he saw no less than four couples lingering, holding hands, staring longingly into each other’s eyes…They seemed totally oblivious to the people around them, and there was something off about their eyes- they looked kinda dilated.

 

Max blinked, quirking his eyebrow,

 

_Yeah…it was a high school and people were a bit over dramatic and hormonal, but that was just not normal._

 

Glancing over he caught Isaac’s gaze, his eyes flickered violet again-

 

_Good…he’d noticed too,_

_Something was definitely up…_

_But it would be fine…_

_By this point they were well versed in dealing with the Supernatural craziness that was Suncrest High._

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 “Ugh…I do not like it when you are this giddy about things…it leads to nothing but chaos and idiocy.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a slight huff,

 

“Oh stop being so negative Raph! This is our very first official case! Our new business is now official! That’s exciting- it warrants some enthusiasm and anticipation…or at the very least a slight bit of a reaction…”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, shrugging

 

“I am ‘anticipating’ and ‘reacting’:

 

I am ‘anticipating’ this turning into a crazy, ridiculous, headache inducing scheme that only makes sense when you apply ‘Magnus Logic’ and I am ‘reacting’ with vague sarcasm and weary resignation to the craziness that is to come.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes,

 

“What makes you think this is gonna be a crazy, ridiculous scheme?”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

“The last One hundred and twenty five years.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging slightly,

 

“Fair point, but I’m sure I can rein it in a bit…It _is_ a new business after all.”

 

Raphael smirked,

 

“A ‘new business’ you just started to give you an excuse to flirt with an annoyingly moral Boyscout-turned-detective with a ‘sexy voice’.”

 

Magnus faltered slightly,

 

“That’s not the **_only_** reason.”

 

Raphael scoffed,

 

“It’s the main reason.”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“No…It IS a good idea, it will be quite useful if we can deal with issues before they get so out of hand- this is the best way to find out about them. We have to be in the mix, have an ear to the ground as it were. I mean, you never know what could spin into a full on threat to the supernatural world and humanity in general, anything could be the next ‘Branding Murders’ fiasco.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Somehow I don’t really see overly amorous teenagers devolving into a nightmare demon crossing over to raise hell on earth.”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“Hey, you never know.”

 

He gave a slight chuckle, shrugging,

 

“Pretty sure on this one, I do, and an-” he’s cut off by a knock at the door followed by it creaking open.

 

Raphael had to fight an eyeroll at that- Magnus had purposefully spelled the damn thing to do that- just to add to the ambiance-

 

_Yeah…no clue why he’d think this’ll turn into a crazy, over the top scheme…_

“Hey guys! Sorry we’re a bit late, this is Mr. Fairfax.” Divya said cheerfully, gesturing over her shoulder at the guy standing somewhat nervously by the door. Raphael fought off a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow,

 

_That is not a healthy heart rate,_

 “You know, you could have just had Mag’s open a portal for you, you didn’t have to actually run all the way here…” he finished, flashing a quick, fang revealing smile at the man,

 

His eyes widened, glowing blue, skintone flickered from a warm tan color to a stone grey before shifting back, he gulped, heart rate picking up a few more tics,

 

“Umm…t-…” he started before trailing off, glancing between the two of them in slight disbelief,

 

Divya huffed, rolling her eyes,

 

“Raphael, he’s my favorite teacher. Be nice, stop tormenting him…”

 

 He chuckled, shrugging,

 

“What? I am not ‘tormenting’! I am legitimately concerned. I am not extensively familiar with Gargoyle physiology but that does not seem to be a healthy resting heart rate…”

 

Magnus nudged his shoulder before stepping forward, giving a friendly smile and an unconcerned wave Raphael’s way,

 

“Ignore him dear, that’s playful tormenting. It actually means he’s in a good mood, believe me it’s easy enough to tell the difference. Hi, Magnus Bane, It’s lovely to meet you.” he finished, reaching forward, grasping his hand,

 

The man seemed to startle, head shaking, turning to Magnus, shaking his hand slowly, looking slightly amazed,

 

“Umm…i-it’s- wow…It’s nice to meet you too.” he paused, shaking his head once more, shaking Magnus’s hand again, far more enthusiastically,

 

“Sorry…Divya told me she worked with you but I kinda thought she was messing with me…it seemed a bit far-fetched that you were running a PI agency.”

 

Magnus laughed, shrugging,

 

“I must admit it was a bit of a surprise to me as well, but I really think it’ll be quite beneficial, not to mention interesting. I am quite eager to begin our first official investigation. Thank you again for coming Mr. Fairfax.”

 

He flushed slightly, skintone again flickering stone grey, giving a nearly sheepish shrug,

 

“Oh, umm, Bryan’s fine and I honestly don’t know if it’s actually really much of a case…”

 

Raphael moved forward, giving a slight shrug,

 

“I am rather at a loss on that myself. From what Divya was saying it’s a bunch of teenagers being overly amorous and moony. Wouldn’t it be more unusual if that was not happening?”

 

Bryan seemed to startle yet again, nervously looking back at him, nodding,

 

“I-yeah…I know, but it’s not normal. First off, it’s not just the students- It seems to be affecting some faculty members as well. Today we had two teachers that- as far as I know have no romantic relationship whatsoever- get caught making out in a closet. It was quite awkward-”

 

Divya scoffed,

 

“Understatement of the century…”

 

Bryan chuckled faintly, giving a slight nod,

 

 “Umm, yeah she has a point: They fell out of the closet in front of roughly half the school. And there’s actually been a few other- less blatantly obvious happenings with faculty members. It mainly seems to be focused on the students, and I know they’re teens and can be hormonal but this is not the normal teenage romance drama. The people who are affected seem confused, out of it, unable to process much of anything but their romantic interest. Their pupils are dilated and kind of unfocused.  There’s definitely a spell or something in play. It is just flat out not normal; quite concerning.

 

The number of fights has also increased significantly, most all of them being the result of someone’s boyfriend or girlfriend inexplicitly kissing or fawning over another- in many instances in plain sight of their current partner.

 

I know they’re teens and drama is not uncommon, but I have not seen this before. Something is happening at my school, affecting my colleagues and my students. I don’t know what it is but it needs to stop.”

 

_Ugh…he has to be all sincere and concerned about the well-being of kids…_

_Damnit…_

Raphael sighed resigned, giving a slight nod, dropping his intimidating smirk, tilting his head curiously,

 

“Do you have any idea who may be behind it?”

 

Again Bryan seemed to startle at the sudden change,

 

_Damnit, he’d of been **so** fun to mess with!_

He shook his head faintly,

 

“No, that’s what worries me. It’s obviously a spell- or hex or something of the like. I’ve been watching the crowds. It’s a school with a pretty substantial supernatural population- this is hardly the first time the student body has been affected by something like this, but it’s pretty easy to see who’s behind it- they’re always watching for the fall out, the drama, the effects…

 

But I can’t for the life of me find anyone doing that.”

 

He sighed, shrugging, brushing his hair back, glancing from Raphael back to Magnus apologetically,

 

“Like I said; I know it’s not much of a case and in no way something that you two would usually deal with…” he paused, gaze flickering over to Divya with a slight laugh,

 

“I honestly thought Divya was just pulling my leg about you two running the PI agency…”

 

She laughed, tilting her head in acknowledgement,

 

“To be fair that’s totally something I’d do…”

 

He rolled his eyes, nodding,

 

“ _I know…”_ he glanced back at the other two men,

 

“I am sure you two have more important things to deal with…I’d totally understand if you want to wait for a more significant case. I’m sure I’ll be able to figure out what’s going on eventually…”

 

Magnus shook his head, waving him off,

 

“Nonsense, we’re happy to help.”

 

Raphael gave a slight nod,

 

“I agree- if someone is spelling kids it needs to be stopped.”

 

Bryan blinked in surprise, glancing between them once more,

 

“Seriously? You guys don’t mind working on something this small?”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“Well…we have to start somewhere. And while it IS much smaller scale than what we would usually concern ourselves with it is still someone spelling kids-” Divya quirked her eyebrow, holding up a finger,

 

Magnus chuckled, putting his hands up placatingly,

 

“Sorry- _Teenagers_ \- Completely different.” She tilted her head in acknowledgement,

 

“Still, it is a matter of concern. But it will be fine. We will simply go in, find out what’s going on, figure out who is behind it, and get this whole mess cleared up, no problem.”

 

Bryan smiled, nodding before freezing, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Umm… What do you mean ‘go in’?”

 

_Yeah…Raphael was kinda wondering about that turn of phrase himself…_

He sighed,

_This was where the chaos and crazy came in, wasn’t it?_

Magnus smirked, shrugging nonchalantly,

 

_Yup…that’s the crazy…_

Raphael took a deep- totally unneeded- breath, bracing for whatever lunacy came out of his best friends mouth.

 

“Well we cannot very well investigate without access to the scene and the possible perpetrators, now can we?”

 

If anything Bryan looked even more confused,

 

Raphael was right there with him,

 

“Yeah…but umm…wouldn’t it be rather odd for the High Warlock Of Brooklyn to be hanging around a local high school?” He laughed faintly,

 

“I mean, it’s not like you could go undercover as a teacher.”

 

_Spoken as someone who has clearly never dealt with the crazy warlock…_

 

Raphael rolled his eyes,

 

“So do you already know who’s class you’ll be subbing in or is that still in the works?” Raphael asked matter-of-factually,

 

“W-what?” Bryan squeaked, eyes slightly wide,

 

Magnus chuckled, waving him off,

 

“Actually Bryan is quite right…I am a bit recognizable, it would be rather hard to go unnoticed…”

 

“Try impossible.” Divya laughed, eyes flickering over Magnus’s current ensemble of a brilliant midnight blue silk shirt, black leather pants and his standard assortment of jewelry and adornments.

 

“Umm, definitely,” Bryan agreed, giving a slightly relieved laugh, clearly thinking they’d dodged a bullet there…

 

_Once again- clearly spoken as someone unaccustomed to the crazy warlock_

 

Magnus shrugged in acknowledgement,

 

“I suppose anyway you look at it I am rather noticeable, it would be a bit obvious, no way around that. Besides the spell hasn’t really been focused on the faculty…it wouldn’t make sense to go in as a _teacher_ …”

 

Bryan began to nod before the sentence really caught up with him, he froze. Divya did as well, before promptly bursting out laughing, giving a delighted, slightly reckless clap.

 

Raphael didn’t even bother fighting off the groan this time,

 

“Mags, can you reopen the portal so I can go home?” he asked in an overly polite tone,

 

Magnus huffed, waving Raphael off,

 

“Hey, what better way to find out about what’s affecting high school students than to go in as one?

 

A simple glamour and I’m in, I’d be far less noticeable as a teenager, and I can really get an idea what’s going on, interview and observe people and truly be able to collect all the data we need.”

 

Raphael gave a sarcastic smile,

 

“Umm hmm, of course, makes perfect sense, portal?”

 

Magnus huffed, giving an excited smile,

 

“Aww come one Raph, it could be fun! I could do a spell for you too! I mean obviously you wouldn’t be able to go to classes but mayb-”

 

“Magnus do not finish that sentence. Listen very carefully:

 

I am one hundred and forty eight years old. I am not in any way, shape or form going to become a teenager. I did my time, I did not like it the first time, I have no inclination **_whatsoever_** of doing it again. I am done…I am not going back…

 

If you try to make me, I will bite you.

 

You can do whatever insanity you want, and for what it’s worth you as a student would probably be far more believable than a teacher; Teenagers are moody, irrational, slightly manic, hormonal and unpredictable. Hell it’s an ideal cover for you.

 

But on this aspect? I’m out.

 

If you need surveillance, information, intimidation or freaking tech support-So long as I can remain an **_adult_** , I will be happy to help. In the meantime, once again, portal? Please do not make me try to navigate my way through the sewers to get home- these are new shoes.”

 

Magnus huffed once more, rolling his eyes dramatically but finally gave in, shrugging, flickering his wrist, a shimmering flickering violet portal opening,

 

“Fine, no need to be so dramatic, you can be the boring tech support, me and Divya will handle the interesting parts.”

 

Raphael scoffed, quirking his eyebrow at Divya,

 

“Fine by me…ready for school tomorrow? I have a feeling your school may end up getting a hell of a lot more interesting.”

 

Divya gave a bright, reckless laugh and smile,

 

“Can’t wait…”

 

“I can…” Bryan muttered under his breath, so quietly Raphael was pretty sure he’s the only one who heard it,

 

Raphael chuckled, pausing, glancing up, meeting the gargoyles very deer in the headlights look, he clasped Bryan’s shoulder, giving a slight wink,

 

“Good luck…you’re gonna need it.”

 

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwnci-dyn = Monkey-Man
> 
>  
> 
> This is gonna be a fun story, I love Divya (Think Magnus and Raphael are already bad influences lol)
> 
> FYI for the gargoyles wings I’m thinking they fold around their shoulders when not outstretched like in the old Disney cartoon
> 
> ***Like This******Like This***
> 
> -Also the inner part of the wing is really intricate looking with colorful, and/or iridescent parts (I keep getting an image of like stained glass designs)…I think they kinda work like tiger stripes or fingerprints no two are the same…
> 
>  
> 
> By the way I know it’s an older cartoon but I kinda love the idea that people keep asking him about why this isn’t like in the cartoon and he just says ‘BECAUSE THIS ISN’T A CARTOON!’
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, what do you think so far?
> 
> P.S…
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I had yesterday off but I got kinda sidetracked…
> 
> So for those of you who haven’t been following along SEM is the 2nd verse I have…I have 10 planned total…
> 
>  
> 
> Yesterday I got the cover art and titles of the 1st story in ALL the remaining 8 verses…figured I’d share, see what you guys think.
> 
>  
> 
> _FYI…I had planned a High School verse but that one’s gonna be put on hold for a while (Especially since in every verse I have plans for Max, Divya and the rest of the teens- trust me there’ll be plenty of teen drama to go around)_
> 
> _Two days ago I got totally blindsided by a totally new verse (Which just came about because I was messing with photo shop and though Magnus looked really cool with green skin and violet eyes)- that one’s running away with my mind and as I am nearly certain all my verses will have 10 stories for each ‘season’ I think I really need to hold firm at 10 universes._
> 
> Anyways this is a bit of a teaser for what I have planned.
> 
> (The order isn’t necessarily how they’ll start, it’s just how I have them sorted- I think I’m gonna start Monsters & Myths and 40s With a twist fairly quickly as my mind is running with them…but it does the same damn thing with all the others so who knows?)
> 
> [](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Verse%206Actual%20Psychic%20Verse_zps4fvnl7dz.jpg)[](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Verse%20740s%20Noir%20with%20a%20twist_zps4rccszi9.jpg)[](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Verse%208Time%20And%20Place_zps1aeh5alm.jpg)[](https://oi1255.photobucket.com/albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Verse%209Simon%20the%20Not-So-Super-Spy_zpsh1abg9lf.jpg)   


	3. So...What’s New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  _💜💜💜Chapter complete!💜💜💜_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _💜💜💜Chapter complete!💜💜💜_
> 
> Oookay so…just a tiny bit of a heads up…it might be a bit till the next update (a bit for me being like a week, if that)
> 
>  
> 
> See, I think making the cover art may have been a mistake…
> 
>  
> 
>  Originally I was planning on starting the verses kinda in shifts, but I’m impatient and I **_really_** want to get this stuff going
> 
>  
> 
> So I figured what the heck, might as well just go for it…
> 
>  
> 
> over the next three weeks I am going to be starting Verses 3-9
> 
> __
> 
> **_ **(10 won’t start till the others are well underway for a very specific reason)** _ **
> 
> I’m not gonna be starting them necessarily in numerological order as some have ran further along with my mind than others (For example verses 3, 4,  and 7 I actually have vague plans all the way through to the 1st season finale while the others are still forming…)
> 
>  
> 
> So some of them may take a bit to update but I will have the 1st half of chapter 1 up for all of them by May 10th (I’m setting me a deadline damnit)
> 
>  
> 
> _**Don’t worry, The SEM Verse is still my main focus right now and **will** still be updated at least once a week…the others updates will be a bit more random depending on which one my mind is running with at that moment**_
> 
>  
> 
> I know it seems like a lot and not gonna lie that’s cause it IS but my mind has been running with these for over a year now, I think it’ll work out just fine…
> 
> All the universes I wall most likely just update half a chapter at a time
> 
> The 1st stories of them will mainly just be introducing our characters and getting a feel for the world so- with the exception of the 40’s with a twist the 1st stories will only be 8 chapters,
> 
> Alright, This concludes my little announcement…
> 
> Back to our regularly scheduled program…
> 
>  
> 
>  

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

 “Well hello gorgeous. And here I thought you were just going to text me. How did I get lucky enough to rate actually hearing your sexy voice?”

 

Alec chuckled softly, the warm, rich reverberation sounding right in his ear, sending a bit of a thrill through Magnus…

 

 “Honestly, this is just me being too exhausted to text. I’ve been going nonstop all day, barely had time to catch my breath. I’d meant to text you earlier today but I just never had time, but I still really wanted to talk to you today...” Alec trailed off with a slight hum, Magnus could hear him shift slightly, getting comfortable, voice somewhat soft and clearly fighting off sleep.

 

Magnus couldn’t help the giddy little buzz hearing his favorite detectives voice like that caused,

 

_Oh…this was SO much better than a little text._

Magnus gave a warm chuckle,

 

“Well I am sorry you’re first day was so very hectic, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t quite happy with the outcome, this is far better than a text. I am half tempted to go to bed now just so we can have the whole ‘pillow talk’ experience.”

 

Alec chuckled,

 

“Magnus stop it. I don’t have the energy to blush.”

 

“Sweetheart you started it! You cannot call me from bed and not expect me to at least acknowledge it.”

 

“And how do you know I’m in bed?” Alec murmured teasingly,

 

Magnus gave a slight almost giggle,

 

“One, I can hear the pillows and blankets shifting and two, you sound nearly ready to drop.”

 

Alec made that faint hum sound again, giving a slight breath of a laugh,

 

“Already honing those investigative skills, huh?”

 

Magnus grinned, settling on the couch, reclining against the armrest,

 

“Well I suppose I rather need to…we’re beginning our first official case tomorrow.”

 

“Hmm…wow…when’d that happen?” Alec murmured, words coming out a bit sleepy and muddled,

 

Magnus couldn’t quite contain a happy, affectionate sigh,

 

“Well it’s not really much, a few people have been acting rather odd at Divya’s school and her favorite teacher was a bit worried. Divya told him about our agency and we decided to take the case.”

 

“Mmm…H-” Alec’s sentence is cut off by a faint yawn

 

“S-sorry, so where does the paranormal Investigation thing come in?”

 

Magnus smiled, he was trying so hard to stay awake and pay attention, but Magnus could tell it was a losing battle,

 

“Sweetheart, I can tell you later, you need your rest…I actually should try to make it a fairly early night myself. Think I may have jinxed myself telling you not to wake me before 10, I have to be at the school tomorrow by 8, and it will most likely be the same for the run of the case.”

 

Alec gave a slight chuckle, stretching, shifting again,

 

“Sorry for jinxing you Mags, it’s really not that bad though.”

 

Magnus flushed faintly at the little slip, heart doing a bit of a flutter,

 

“W-well it will be a bit of an adjustment for me…”

 

“Hmm…probably…I can help if you want?”

 

Magnus gave a soft laugh, tilting his head faintly, settling more into the cushions of the couch,

 

“And how can you help me with my aversion to mornings?”

 

“Hmm?” Alec mumbled,

 

“Oh, umm…what time do you have to get up tomorrow?”

 

Magnus closed his eyes, trying to think,

 

“Well…I have to be there by 8, and I want to make sure I have plenty of time to get ready and be sure I have everything I need…

 

Probably no later than 6am…

 

 _Ugh_ …that is just wrong on so many levels.”

 

Alec gave a warm, sleepy chuckle,

 

“Well, that’s when I’ll be getting up too. How about I Skype you then? Might be a slightly better wakeup call than a blaring alarm?”

 

Magnus perked up,

 

“Yeah?”

 

Alec chuckled again; Magnus could hear him nod against the pillow,

 

“Yeah, it’s a date; I’ll call you at 6am sharp,”

 

Magnus gave a delighted, faintly disbelieving laugh,

 

“Hmm…what’s so funny?”

 

“Sweetheart you have just did the impossible…”

 

“Wassthat?” he mumbled, words blending together,

 

“You have made me actually look forward to having to wake up at 6am.”

 

Alec gave a soft sigh,

 

“I’m looking forward to it too. Goodnight Mags; see you in the morning.”

 

_There went that giddy little flip again…_

“Goodnight, sweet dreams my darling detective.”

 

Alec gave a soft, sleepy chuckle,

 

“Course they’ll be, -s why I wanted t hear you before I went to sleep.” he mumbled, the line disconnecting on another yawn,

 

Magnus gave a soft, happy sigh, smiling faintly to himself

 

_The man truly was one of a kind…There was just something s-_

His thoughts are cut off by a quick knocking at the door.

 

_Hmm…he wasn’t expecting anyone._

He glanced back at the door, flicking his wrist, the door shimmering, giving a clear view of the visitors. Magnus gasped slightly, instantly reenergized, hopping up, quickly making his way to the door, eagerly pulling it open with a bright laugh,

_“What are you guys doing here!?”_

 

Magnus darted forward excitedly, tightly hugging Kai, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, before pulling away. He turned to Declan, the taller man stooping a bit, giving a warm chuckle, leaning over, kissing Magnus’s cheek, patting his back firmly.

 

“We had a bit of time, thought we’d come for a visit, seems like it’s been forever!” Kai exclaimed, hugging Magnus once more, he paused for a moment, head tilting, eyes slipping over Magnus yet again, a bit slower,

 

Magnus gave a faint nod,

 

“It really has been far too long, please come in,” He said moving to the side, waiving the couple in.

 

They made their way inside, Magnus falling in step with them, making their way towards the setting room. Declan and Kai took a seat on the couch, Magnus settling on the lounge. Magnus gave a quick flick of his wrist, the fireplace roaring to life shimmering blue violet flames shooting up before leveling out, the colors shifting to the normal reds and oranges. He tilted his head,

 

“Drink?”

 

“Oh, no worries honey, I’ve got it,” Kai said, giving a slight shrug, flickering his fingers, a shimmering pinkish violet drink in elegant gold accented glasses appearing in each of their hands.

 

Magnus smiled, taking a quick sip, nodding in appreciation,

 

“Mmm…wonderful, thanks so much.”

 

“No problem sweetie…” Kai tilted his head, pausing, eyes flickering over Magnus curiously,

 

 

Beside him Declan leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees, black and sapphire eyes gleaming, shifting over Magnus, giving a slightly contemplative hum,

 

“How are you doing, Mags? Everything okay? Anything new?”

 

Magnus smiled, nodding quickly,

 

“Actually things are wonderful, and yes, quite a bit in fact. I’m actually starting a new business; a Supernatural PI agency.”

 

Declan gave a surprised laugh, eyebrow quirking faintly,

 

“What? How on earth did that come about?”

 

“Did you lose some kind of bet?” Kai asked, blinking slightly in confusion.

 

Magnus laughed, waving them off,

 

“No, no, nothing like that- it was all rather unexpected. A few months ago there was a string of murders- five at first. Not really unheard of in this city- but some of the elements were rather unusual and it began to go around that there was some kind of supernatural connection. The humans began to get antsy and some panicked and took out their fear and anger of the unknown on Clarissa’s shop-”

 

“Oh they did, did they?” Kai murmured, eyes flashing gold, hand’s flexing, nails extending slightly, gleaming in the firelight.

 

Magnus put his hands up placatingly,

 

“I know, I had much the same reaction, she wouldn’t tell me who was behind it, just that it was some terrified humans.”

 

“That is no excuse f-” Declan began, Magnus nodded, sighing faintly,

 

“I know, I tried, but the dear remained quite firm…the girl really is FAR too compassionate…

 

In any case it was getting out of hand and needed to be dealt with quickly. I investigated and one thing led to another and I ended up helping with the case…which was quite beneficial as the BPD doesn’t really have protocol for dealing with an overreaching Hanfod lladrata masquerading as an angel attempting to reopen the door between Calon-Tywyll and the human world.”

 

Declan blinked in surprise,

 

“Well, that’s rather stepping out of bounds, isn’t it? Seems rather over reaching for a little mid…” he tilted his head,

 

“Do you by any chance still have anything used in the summoning? Might be a good idea to look into it back in Calon-Tywyll, make sure there’s nothing more there.”

 

Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers, summoning an ornate wooden box,

 

“Yes, actually I do, this is the blade used during the ceremony, he was going to use it on the final sacrifice- the human under his spell used it to begin the banishing ritual, sending it home. I bound its power, it should never be able to cross back over, but I was still planning to have you guys check it out on that side.

 

Just whenever you had a chance of course. It’s really more of a precaution than anything else.”

 

Declan nodded, reaching out, taking the box,

 

“No problem, we’ll let you know if we find anything. You should have called us sooner.”

 

Magnus waved him off,

 

“As I said he is incapable of crossing over and I’ve been quite busy. I honestly haven’t had the time.”

 

Kai tilted his head curiously, eyes glimmering faintly in the firelight,

 

“What have you been so busy with? A Mid stepping out of bounds is rather irritating but nothing you cannot handle- whatever has had you so very preoccupied? And how does that translate to you opening a ‘PI’ agency?”

 

Magnus laughed, nodding,

 

“I know it’s a bit unexpected but the thing with the Hanfod lladrata really was a close thing, it got far too out of hand and drew far too much attention. It should never have gotten that far. I got to thinking that if there was someone keeping an ear out for supernatural issues we could head off most problems before they becomes so overblown.

 

I’ve had a few bumps- a few weeks ago I had a bit of an issue with an arrogant PI trying to force out the competition, even though he was a regular PI and I’m focusing on supernatural/paranormal type cases. But between Me, Raphael and Alexander we were able to get it under control and now we’re ready to work our first official case.” Magnus finished excitedly,

 

Kai perked up, pinkish violet eyes flickering rose gold in interest,

 

“Who is ‘Alexander?”

 

_Crap!_

 

“Oh umm, he’s the head detective of the BPD, he worked the Branding murders case- the one with the demon trying to cross over. He’d had a few run-ins with this ‘Dick’- the man’s actual given name, can you believe it- and he offered to help out. He’s not really involved in the PI business; that’s Me, Raph and Divya-Her brother Raj was the one being manipulated by the Hanfod lladrata, duped into thinking he was on some divine quest lead by an angel…

 

My _that_ was a mess!

 

He was only trying to call an angel because Divya was attacked by an Rhwystro tân and since she’d managed to kill the wretched thing she was developing telekinesis and pyrokenisis. I met her after Raj came back and stopped the Hanfod lladrata from getting free or me leveling half a city block with his shoe!

 

After that we went to their place and Divya attacked me with a baseball bat-

 

I quite like her.

 

In any case tomorrow we began our first official investigation: there’s some odd behavior at Divya’s high school and I’m going in undercover to check it out. I really am quite excited- though I could do without having to be up at 6am… _ugh_ …”He huffed faintly rolling his eyes,

 

Declan and Kai blinked faintly at the bombardment of information, finally Kai gave a slight laugh, shaking his head in amusement,

 

“Well, I guess I can understand why you had trouble finding time to call us about a trivial little knife with all of that. It really does sound like you’ve had quite the adventure these past few months.”

 

Declan nodded, leaning forward again, tilting his head in interest,

 

“It really does. So you are going undercover as a teacher? If you need a few pointers I c-”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“Thank you, really, I couldn’t ask for a better example to follow if that was the case, but the spells haven’t really actually been focused on the faculty, rather the students. I’m in fact going to use a glamour and go in as a student…” He chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Eight hundred and sixty five years old and tomorrow’s my first official day of high school…

 

Should be interesting.”

 

Again they froze, blinking before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter, Kai giving a delighted giggle, leaning against Declan’s shoulder. Declan’s booming laughter echoed off the walls. He shook his head, turning faintly towards Kai, trying to muffle the noise against Kai’s hair. Magnus couldn’t help joining in,

 

“It really is rather absurd, isn’t it?”

 

They both nodded, trying to get their laughter under control,

 

“T-that, yeah, that’s putting it mildly…” Kai gasped in between slight giggles,

 

Declan nodded, trying to seem sincere, but unable to hide a bit of a playful grin,

 

“So, as it’s your first day of school does that mean we get to take you and drop you off-

 

Tradition and all that?”

 

Magnus startled, shaking his head quickly,

 

“Umm…no, that’s most definitely not happening.”

 

Kai gave an exaggerated huff, pouting,

 

“Tsk, tsk, acting like a teenager already! Embarrassed by your parents…”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes,

 

“I’m not embarrassed; I just don’t want to spend the entire day listening to a bunch of human teenagers swooning over you and Supernaturals freaking out at seeing a Dinistr Dallu and an Amddiffyn Cryfder randomly hanging about the school. I’m supposed to be finding out what’s going on, observing their usual behavior…that isn’t going to happen if they see you two.”

 

Declan chuckled, giving a teasing smirk, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Well it’s not like they’d actually know- Hardly any in the human world would know just at a glance. Hey, maybe we should use glamours too, go in as backup?  You’re right; could be pretty fun…”

 

Magnus flailed slightly, shaking his head,

 

“Yeah, umm…I love you guys and everything, but I’m going to say no…

 

They may not be able to tell your exact type but I’d be willing to bet in a school with a few thousand students and a faculty to corral all of them more than a few could identify a High demon, and while they may not know an old one on sight any Fae who gets close enough will know you’re dangerous as hell…

 

Really guys- it’s crazy enough The High Warlock Of Brooklyn going in, you’d just draw far too much attention.” Magnus paused, smirking, eyes sparking bright,

 

“I _did_ try to get Raph to do it with me, but he threatened to bite me.”

 

Declan snickered at that, rolling his eyes affectionately,

 

“It’s so adorable when he thinks he’s scary.” Kay said with a slight chuckle, before turning back to Magnus,

 

“Well, as you will not let us tag along we really need more details. Why don’t we go over it again, maybe a bit slower, and with a few breaths in between? Here…” He flickered his fingers, the dining table suddenly covered in an elaborate spread from their favorite place in Rome,

 

Magnus smiled, bounding off the lounge, making his way to the table, the couple following his lead, the three settling around the table,

 

“Now, how exactly did you come to be officially involved in this ‘branding murders’ case?”

 

Magnus chuckled, taking a sip of his wine, giving a casual shrug,

 

“Oh, Alexander kind of arrested me.”

 

Declan blinked in surprise, tilting his head in confusion,

 

“How did h-”

 

“He’s really hot, right?” Kai asked with an impish smirk,

 

“Ah,” Declan murmured, nodding,

 

Magnus blushed, giving a slightly noncommittal nod, taking another sip of his wine, before setting the glass to the side, beginning his story,

 

“Yeah, but that’s rather getting ahead of things…see it actually started over a month earlier when Divya went for a walk by the Keas bridge…”

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

# (Raj)

_Okay, seriously, what has he done?_

_Did he like, have some kind of cursed object he didn’t know about? Walk under a ladder? Break a mirror?_

_Seriously this is NOT normal._

Maybe his mind DID actually break because of the whole supernatural craziness and this is all just some weird movie playing in his head…

 

_That actually sounded better than this insanity being his life._

Or more accurately this insanity being his **_sister._**

 

Raj sighed, rubbing at his face.

 

He loved Divya; he really, truly did. She was his family, all he had. She was, hands down, the most important thing in his life, and there was absolutely nothing he wouldn’t do for her…

 

She was brilliant and brave and was going to do absolutely amazing things…

 

That being said;

 

Girl was **_freaking_** insane.

_Who the hell just randomly decides to throw in with a scarily powerful high warlock and a powerfully scary Vampire clan leader in a freaking paranormal private investigators agency!?_

**_Who does that!?_ **

****

And yeah, she’s smart and brave and strong and fiercely independent and can handle absolutely anything, blah, blah, blah…

 

_But seriously?!_

Alright, he _did_ tell her he’d support her and he was okay with this whole after school job thing, but most of that just came from him knowing Divya and knowing trying to flat out order her not to do something is a surefire way to make her want to do it all the more.

 

Not gonna lie, up till this point he’d kinda been hoping the ‘I’m gonna join this ban of crazies in investigating even MORE craziness’ thing was just a random, knee jerk reaction from the whole ‘you’re not dying, or becoming a terrifying were-scorpion, you’re just pyrokinetic/telekinetic’ drama and she’d eventually sober up and realize exactly how insane the whole thing was and choose on her own to slowly back away from the crazy.

 

Just like any sane, rational, person faced with a warlock and vampire PI agency would do…

 

And now here they were two months after the initial insanity, setting at the table for breakfast, while she’s happily chattering on about their first official case starting today and Magnus going undercover as a student and about her favorite teacher who hired them-

 

Her favorite teacher who is a demon…

 

**_A Demon._ **

****

_Once again; what the hell man!?_

_They already DID the demon thing!_ It was worse than the Vampire and the Warlock! It was terrifying and insane and he almost died, or was almost pulled into some crazy hell dimension where the Hanfod lladrata was considered a ‘little’ demon. Hell almost rose, and he _still_ had nightmares about the claws and impossibly wide mouth and rows of teeth and those damn glowing blood orange eyes.

 

And here Divya is chattering on like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Talking about how great Mr. Fairfax is and how happy she is they can help him cause he really deserves it with everything he does for them. He remembered her mentioning Mr. Fairfax before- he was the faculty advisor for the school paper…she’d been chattering about him ever since freshman year. Mr. Fairfax was cool and smart and funny and on and on-There was a bit of time when he thought she may have had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on the guy-

 

_You know back when he thought she actually got those._

Raj had never met the man, but everything he’d heard had seemed very impressive. And truth be told, over the years he’s heard a LOT. Divya hadn’t actually had any of his classes so far as all his classes were AP and usually only available for seniors, in addition they tended to fill up fast (apparently he wasn’t just Divya’s favorite teacher), but he’d frequently hear some of the other parents and guardians going on about him.

 

The man had always sounded like a really great guy. He volunteered for school events as well as other various community projects and charity drives, and encouraged the students to get out and volunteer as well-

 

Divya said he always had signup sheets in his class for all kinds of community activities, projects and events. He advised some of the clubs and had an open door policy with the students. Divya had been at the school for three years now, in all that time he’d never got even so much as a hint at anything off about him, from anyone…

 

And the man was a demon.

 

_A **Mid-level** demon…_

 

Just like the nightmare inducing Hanfod lladrata…

 

Worse…This one didn’t have to crossover, it was already **_here…_**

 

A Demon.

 

_Oh sorry, a ‘gargoyle’._

He told Divya he protects the school and Divya has been going on and on about how nice he is and how he’s really helped her learn the supernatural in’s and out’s of Suncrest high.

 

_His baby sister was working with a demon._

Was totally convinced he was nothing more than a kind, protective, freaking benevolent person.

 

That he was a good, shielding, compassionate being.

 

_Yeah…_

_That’s the same damn thing Raj thought about the ‘angel’._

He’d been burnt once, he’d be damned if he let that happen to his baby sister. This demon- ‘gargoyle’ Divya kept insisting, like it was some big difference- had to be up to something.

 

It was a freaking **_demon_**.

 

He was not going to let her be burned like he was; whatever this Mr. Fairfax was up to he was going to find out.

 

And he was going to make sure his baby sister was safe.

 

That is all there is to it.

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dinistr Dallu =** Dazzling Devastation (Kai)
> 
>  **Amddiffyn Cryfder =** Shielding Strength (Declan)
> 
> Sorry if the descriptions of Kai and Declan are fairly vague, we’ll get better ones later on when people meet them for the first time…ditto the details of what they are (Though the names should give a bit of an idea)
> 
> FYI-
> 
> _Kai is short for Kazimir which means Keeper OR Destroyer of peace,_
> 
> _Declan means man of prayer or Full of goodness_
> 
> I may have out fluffed myself with the Malec at the beginning but I have no regrets…
> 
> Did you catch Magnus nervously trying to distract them from Alec?
> 
> Thinking this won’t be the first time that happens…
> 
> I know the 2nd half was a bit short and all just Raj spinning but I still think it okay.
> 
> I always like Raj…
> 
> Or more accurately I like to torment Raj…
> 
> Not sure why…
> 
> It’s sure is fun though lol…
> 
> _So, what do you guys think so far?_


	4. Great Way To Start A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon meets someone unexpected...  
> Magnus's 1st day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _ 💜💜Chapter Complete!!!💜💜 _
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay got all the other verses started though!

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Damn this was impossible!_

_Really this was just far too hard of a decision to make…_

_There was no logical way to choose…_

_Either way he’s missing out…_

_It’s just impossible._

He sighed faintly, looking once more longingly in the pastry case by the counter of the coffee shop.

 

_Does he get the white chocolate raspberry muffin or the cinnamon apple crisp?_

 

It’s rare they have any of either one, they never have them both! And now they do, and there is only one of each left and they don’t really keep well so he can’t just get both and save one and that much sugar and he’ll be bouncing off the walls- and he already does that…

_Ugh…Damnit!_

This is just cruel, how is he supposed to choose one over the other?

 

_And r-_

“Oh goodness! I’m  _ **so**_  sorry!”

 

Simon starts at the slight bump that jostles him out of his pastry predicament, glancing over in confusion. He froze, blinking,

 

“So sorry sweetie, I was looking at my phone, didn’t even see you there.” the guy said with an apologetic, faintly concerned smile,

 

Simon blinked again,

 

_Woah…_

_He’s pretty…_

Simon shakes his head slightly, feeling suddenly even more clumsy and awkward than usual…

 

The guy standing next to him is totally unlike anyone he’s ever seen. He’s most definitely some type of Fae and absolutely breathtaking. He’s just about an inch taller than Simon, slim and graceful. Everything about him seems to be an iridescent mix of warm pinkish violet and gold.

 

His hair's slightly curly and in a perfectly tousled style that Simon is convinced is unachievable without some type of magical assistance. It’s a rich golden blond, blending perfectly into a rosy violet at the tips. His features are fairly soft, almost delicate looking, just on the edge of feminine but at the same time seem to fit the guy perfectly.

 

Though part of that could be the makeup.

 

His luminescent violet pink eyes are flawlessly ringed in shimmering black, slightly exaggerated eyeliner and his eyelids, cheekbones and lips are perfectly dusted with a glittering gold that Simon can’t definitively tell if it’s really well done makeup or traces of magic.

 

The bizarrely pretty man tilted his head, reaching over, resting his hand on Simon’s arm, looking him over in concern,

 

“Honey, are you alright? You look a bit off.”

 

Simon startled faintly, coming back to himself. He smiled, quickly shaking his head, waving him off with a slight laugh,

 

“Yeah, sorry, kinda zoned out there for a minute. I’m fine.”

 

The pretty guy gave a relieved sigh, nodding,

 

“Oh good…as I said, I really am sorry, I simply wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Simon gave a slight almost giggle, nervously brushing his hair back, fidgeting a little,

 

“Umm…It’s no problem; really, I was kinda distracted too, very important decision taking up all my focus.”

 

He tilted his head curiously,

 

“What decision?”

 

Simon blushed sheepishly…

 

“Umm…white chocolate raspberry muffin or cinnamon apple crisp…”

 

The man blinked in surprise giving a bright, musical laugh and a delighted smile,

 

“A very important decision indeed.”

 

Simon flushed brighter,

 

“I know it seems silly but they never have either of them in and there’s just one of each. They don’t really hold up so I can’t just save one for later and that much sugar and I’ll be irritatingly hyper for the rest of the day…

 

Well, even more so then I am usually…

 

So see, it’s really hard to choose and any way I go I know it’ll seem like the wrong one.” he paused shrugging, glancing in the case yet again.

 

The man gave another soft laugh, moving forward, peering into the case next to Simon, tapping his chin in thought,

 

“Hmm…you are right, it is quite the dilemma.” he paused, glancing over, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“How about this; you get one, I’ll get the other, then we can just split the treats?”

 

Simon perked up, beginning to nod eagerly before hesitating, rubbing at his neck nervously,

 

“Umm…I-I have a boyfriend…”

 

The guy giggled, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“And I have a husband. Sweetie, I’m not sure what you heard, but all I was offering was to split a couple of pastries.”

 

Simon chuckled, feeling his face heat up,

 

“Oh, w-well in that case, yeah, sounds like a perfect idea…” he said sheepishly, turning, finally making his way to the counter, the pretty man close behind, giving the barista a bright smile,

 

“H-”

 

“Hi there Tanya, we would like the Apple crisp and the white chocolate raspberry muffin to split, a cinnamon latté and whatever else my gorgeous boyfriend wants.” Pretty man chirped brightly, arm slipping around Simon’s waist, pressing a playful, smacking kiss to Simon’s cheek,

 

Simon flushed brilliantly clear to his ears, scrunching down slightly,

 

“C-caramel mocha…” he stammered out,

 

‘Tanya’ gave a slightly giddy grin, looking between the two men,

 

“Aww! You two are just adorable! I’ll get right on it, no problem. What’s the name on that?”

 

Pretty man gave a bright smile, quickly swiping his phone over the screen, glancing back up at her, eyes flickering gold,

 

“Kai…Thanks so much Tanya, we’ll be right over there.” he said, pointing to a table with a clear view of the counter before flashing one more dazzling smile, taking Simon’s hand and tugging him stumbling along towards the table.

 

Simon kind of half collapses into the chair, blinking a couple times before flailing, gesturing animatedly towards the counter,

 

_“W-a-wha-What the hell dude!? I thought you said you had a husband!”_

‘Kai’ giggled lightly, rolling his eyes, giving a slightly dismissive wave, shimmering pink and gold sparkles fluttering through the air,

 

“Oh relax honey,  _breathe_. I do, I was just having a bit of fun, and giving the adorable barista something to smile about.” he settled, leaning forward, eyes flickering bright and interested,

 

“So, tell me about your boyfriend…what’s his name?”

 

Simon blinked in disbelief, before shaking his head, pushing his hair back with a slight shrug, figuring may as well go along with the crazy…

 

“I-umm…Raphael, his name’s Raphael. And I’m Simon by the way.”

 

Kai gave a dazzling smile, pinkish violet eyes shimmering bright,

 

“Oh, I do adore that name! And it is lovely to meet you Simon. I’m Kazimir, though you can just call me Kai, it’s far easier.”

 

“We-” Simon began but was interrupted by Tanya bringing over their order. She glanced between them with a bright, perky smile, balancing the serving tray on the table next to theirs, quickly setting the two drinks, two little plates with the pastries, a little serving knife and a small plastic vase with a few plastic flowers on the table, giving a quick, fluttering wave and another giddy smile before turning, making her way back to the counter with a bit more of a bounce in her step,

 

Kai leaned in,

 

“See, we totally made her day, well worth it, yes?” he finished with a playful wink,

 

Simon chuckled, shaking his head, shrugging. He leaned forward, splitting the two treats between the plates, pushing one over by Kai, glancing up, meeting his bright gaze,

 

“Well Kai; gotta admit it’s very interesting to meet you. Though I just want to point out once again that I  _ **do**_  have a boyfriend and I really am very happy with him.”

 

Kai tilted his head,

 

“That’s good…you deserve to be happy. Tell me about him? What do you like the most about ‘Raphael’?”

 

Again Simon couldn’t help being vaguely confused, the whole conversation seemed rather odd, but then again sometimes supernatural interaction was different than human. He wasn’t sure what type of Fae Kai was but he’d never seen anyone even remotely like him, can’t even really recall hearing about a Fae that met this description- even in the multitude of books Clary had been nice enough to lend him-

_And Oh my god, Clary was the best! She’s taught him more about Supernaturals in the last two weeks than he ever thought he’d get to learn-_

_Don’t get him wrong Kevin is the best friend a guy could ever have and Raphael has been unbelievably patient with his constant questions- even finding them endearing-_

_But Clarissa Fray was an actual warlock! With_ **_Magic powers!_ **

_AND a freaking occult shop!_

_And she could geek out about it just as much as he did sometimes!_

_Yeah, Clary was awesome…_

 

Perhaps this Kai was a type of Fae that didn’t have too much interaction with humans?

 

 Clary had told him there were quite a few types- particularly the more powerful- That tended to keep more to the fairy realm; a concealed area inaccessible to humans. She’d said there were many who found the need to constantly mask their abilities and guard their words irritating and just chose to avoid the whole mess. For others their powers were so substantial that constantly masking them was physically draining for them. They simply could not comfortably maintain a strong enough glamour to mask their true self- not for a great period of time anyways.

 

This seemed to fit for this ‘Kai’- he definitely  _felt_  powerful, and it would perfectly explain his odd behavior. If that was the case he probably didn’t really visit the human world too much, Simon didn’t want to upset him, or call attention to the oddities of his behavior; that just seemed rude…

 

_Besides he was asking him to talk about one of his favorite subjects…Raphael rated right up there with Superheroes, Doctor Who and insane fan theories on his list of favorite topics._

Simon smiled, giving a slight shrug, trying to think,

 

“Honestly that’s a really long list, it’ll probably take a while…”

 

Kai’s eyes glimmered again, flickering rose gold. He gave a slight chuckle and an unconcerned wave, holding up his drink,

 

“Well, we each have a full, perfectly made drink and a treat combination that comes along only once in a blue moon. I have nothing pressing to get to, and I am quite curious.

 

So, what is your favorite thing about Raphael?”

 

Simon chuckled, giving a slight shrug, blushing,

 

“Everything?”

 

Kai gave a delighted laugh,

 

Simon shrugged again, kinda at a loss,

 

“Sorry, but it’s the truth; he’s the most wonderful, amazing person I’ve ever met.”

 

Kai’s eyes glimmered again, suddenly seeming soft, and surprisingly warm, as if something he didn’t even realize was there suddenly shifted,

 

“Okay, fair enough…

 

What are your top five favorite things about him?”

 

Simon gave a slight laugh, huffing faintly,

 

“It’s really hard to narrow down…”

 

Kai grinned,

 

“We have time.”

 

Simon shook his head a bit, reaching over, taking a couple bites of the pastries, trying to organize his thoughts. He shrugged again, taking a slow drink of his coffee, giving a noncommittal hum, before setting it aside,

 

“Well if I had to choose; his bravery, his sense of humor, his strength, his heart, and his acceptance.

 

He is the bravest person I have ever met. I honestly don’t know how he’s faced everything he has up to this point- I know I wouldn’t have been able to. He never hesitates to do what needs to be done in order to protect those in need, even if it goes directly against his own best interests. You really don’t see that too often.

 

Most people who’ve met him probably wouldn’t believe me but Raphael is actually one of the funniest people I’ve ever met- his humor is kinda dry, and sarcastic and can be pretty dark, but it is so totally, unequivocally ‘Raphael’ that I can’t help but love it.

 

Raphael is without a doubt the strongest person I have ever met; it absolutely radiates from him, completely fills the room anytime he’s around. It shows in near everything he does. But it’s not just confidence or physical strength, or even arrogance like most people might think- it’s his strength of character.

 

It’s amazing and totally overwhelming…in the best possible way.

 

He hides it well, but Raphael has more compassion and heart than most anyone I have ever met. He does have a bit of a devious streak, kinda gets a kick out of scaring people- and I know most people who meet him get caught on that. But there is so much more behind the mischief. He may play, but that’s all just the surface…there’s so much hidden under all the dramatics and flare…

 

There are so few people lucky enough to get to see that part of him…I really don’t know how I stumbled into it, but I am so very glad I did.

 

And for all of the teasing and show and dramatics, he is the most accepting person I have ever met. He doesn’t just see ‘this’ or ‘that’…he sees you…

 

He sees me…” Simon sighed, shaking his head faintly, glancing up, meeting the other man’s gaze,

 

“You really have no idea how big that is.”

 

Kai’s eyes flickered gold again, glimmering bright. He reached over, resting his hand on Simons, squeezing gently.

 

“No…I do…And you are absolutely right.” he paused, leaning forward, head tilting curiously, meeting Simon’s eyes,

 

“That was lovely sweetheart, and so very true. I must admit, I am quite impressed; very few people see all that about Raphie…”

 

Simon froze,

 

“R-Raphie?”

 

Kai gave a faintly sheepish smile,

 

“So…bumping into you may not have been  _entirely_  accidental…”

 

_Oh…crap…_

_Was this some kind of trap?_

_Was this ‘Kai’ trying to get informa-_

Kai chuckled, holding his hands up placatingly,

 

“Breathe sweetie; it’s nothing like what you’re thinking.”

 

_**How the hell does he kn-** _

 

He chuckled again, rolling his eyes, waving Simon off, once again sending shimmering, flickering sparkles fluttering through the air.

 

“I’m not psychic; you are just  _painfully_  easy to read. My husband and I are great friends of Magnus and Raphael. We’ve known them for years- practically all their lives. We’re in town visiting them. Last night we had dinner with Magnus and he accidently let slip Raphael was seeing someone…” he gave a slight shrug, and a playfully impish grin,

 

“I was rather curious as I am sure you can understand- the darling really doesn’t date much. I can be rather clever when I want to be. I found out who you were and as Raphie is catching up with Declan- my husband- and Magnus is off on some elaborate PI investigation at a high school I had a bit of time to kill and decided to track you down.” he paused giving a rather sheepish smile,

 

“I truly did not want to interfere, I just want to look out for the boy…I do hope you are not too angry.”

 

Simon burst out in surprised laughter,

 

Kai blinked in confusion

 

“Are you alright honey?”

 

Simon nodded quickly, trying to get his laughter under control, waving off his look of concern,

 

I-s-sorry…yeah I’m good, it’s just poor Raph’s had like six shovel talks regarding me, I was starting to feel kinda left out…

 

Well I think Magnus was planning a kind of watered down, non-mind-numbingly terrifying one but Raphael made him promise not to. It’s totally fine…I’m glad to know Raphael has people watching his back.”

 

Kai gave a slight giggle, eyes widening,

 

_“Six?”_

 

Simon nodded, ticking them off on his fingers;

 

My best friend Kevin, My detective partner Alec, my boss, my weird, kinda creepy bird obsessed neighbor, Alec’s sister- who is totally terrifying FYI, and Jen who runs the comic book shop- but she was kinda mad because apparently she thought me and Kev were together and Raphael stole me away from him…”

 

Kai chuckled, eyes glimmering once more,

 

“Well, it is good to know you have so many people watching your back as well, and given your speech I think we can forgo the whole ‘shovel speech, terrifying, death and destruction’ threats and dramatics. You are no threat to Raphael therefore I am no threat to you, simple enough. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

 

Simon blinked a few times, swallowing slightly, before shaking off the odd chill that just slipped up his spine, giving a faint shrug,

 

“Oh umm…well, it’s my day off, I don’t really have too many plans for the day. After I leave here I’m going over by the comic book shop, they just got a brand new shipment in.”

 

 Kai tilted his head curiously,

 

“Hmm…I have never been to a comic book store.”

 

Simon startled, flailing slightly,

 

 _“Seriously?_  Never?”

 

He shook his head, giving a faintly amused smile,

 

“No, not once.”

 

“Dude, you have to go to one at least once!”

 

Kai chuckled, eyes once more flickering rose gold,

 

“Well, I do not have any plans after this, would it be alright if I came along with you? Though I must warn you, I’m afraid I am rather out of touch with pop-culture and the like. I most likely will not understand a lot of it, and as I said I can be quite curious…

 

I will probably ask quite a few questions, it may be rather tedious.”

 

Simon gave a bright laugh, shaking his head,

 

“Dude  _clearly_  you have never really spoken with a nerd. I will happily spend a day chattering along about comics to anyone who’ll listen.”

 

Kai gave a bright, dazzling smile,

 

“Wonderful,”

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_H-huh…whassat?_

Magnus sighed, rolling over, trying to figure out where the odd, irritating chiming type sound was coming from…

 

He blinked a couple times, eyes focusing on his phone on the nightstand, flickering over to the clock...

 

_**5:55am?** _

 

_What the hell?_

 

_That’s his alarm…_

_Did he hit a wrong button or…_

_Oh wait…right…he actually had to be up this early…_

_Why the hell did school have to start so damn early? It couldn’t possibly be healthy being up at this hour and anyway-_

 

He’s cut off by his phone making a rather odd chiming sound,

 

_Who on earth was calling him at thi-_

_Oh!_

 

_Alexander!_

_Alexander was going to Skype him at 6!_

_And he remembered!_

 

_Hell, that’s a more effective wakeup than an entire pot of coffee_

_Or three…_

Magnus gave a slight giggle, quickly running his fingers through his hair, magic shimmering and flickering, ensuring he just had sexy, messy Bedhead, rather than the birds-nest-in-a-windstorm look he usually had first thing in the morning. He settled back against the pillows, grabbing the phone, turning onto his side, propping himself up a bit, situating himself in the frame, hitting the answer button with a smile,

 

“Good morning gorgeous.”

 

Magnus couldn’t help a bit of a thrill at the sight. Alec was setting in just about the same exact position as him, propped slightly on his side, giving a VERY nice view of his arms, shoulders and bare chest.

 

Magnus swallowed faintly…

 

_**Best. Wakeup. Ever.** _

 

On the screen Alec flushed faintly, eyes flickering from Magnus’s face over  _his_  bare shoulders and chest, widening faintly, cheeks flushing more,

 

“M-morning Magnus…”he said softly, glancing away almost shyly, as if he didn’t want to get caught staring,

 

Magnus gave a soft, warm chuckle,

 

“Sweetheart, the whole point of Skype is so I can see your pretty face…I can’t do that if you keep looking away…Not that the rest of the view isn’t  _delightful_ …” he murmured, eyes flickering over Alec, blatantly checking him out.

 

Alec flushed brighter, shaking his head, looking back at the screen with a kinda sheepish smile, eyes slipping over Magnus before moving back up, meeting his gaze,

 

“Good point, though I think my view’s quite a bit better.”

 

Apparently it was now Magnus’s turn to blush, he couldn’t stop a slight almost giggle, leaning closer,

 

“We may just have to agree to disagree here sweetheart.”

 

Alec chuckled, giving a warm, soft smile,

 

“Guess so…

 

Umm…So, are you ready for your first official case today?”

 

Magnus shrugged with a slight laugh and slight wave of his free hand,

 

“Eh, truth be told it is not really much of a case. A few of the students at Divya’s school have been acting rather odd- nothing overly concerning, just overly sappy and moony. Quite frankly I’d think it’d be far more unusual for them NOT to be behaving in that fashion. In any case one of Divya’s favorite teachers is becoming rather concerned and so we agreed to look into it.

 

As I said it’s not much, but we have to start somewhere.”

 

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“And how does the whole ‘paranormal PI’ thing come into play with this? Or is it just a favor for Divya?”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“No, actually there’s been a few rumors going around that this is actually some kind of spell or hex or the like. As implausible as it seems, can’t really discount it.”

 

Alec laughed,

 

“A Hex? Man that sounds like one of Kasey’s theories- oh that’s one of my little brother Max’s best friends. Kids a total crack up, always has some crazy theory or the like going.

 

Last month he was convinced Suncrest High’s janitor was a bigfoot.”

 

Magnus chuckled, eyes wide,

 

“Oh I bet that went over well…”

 

Alec nodded quickly, eyes sparkling bright with humor,

 

“Yeah from what Max said the lady was most definitely NOT amused.”

 

Magnus gave a delighted laugh, before pausing something occurring to him,

 

“ _Wait_. Suncrest High School?”

 

Alec nodded,

 

Magnus set up a bit,

 

“That’s Divya’s school! Where I’ll be today.”

 

Alec blinked in surprise, a shadow of hesitation going over his expression.

 

“At Max’s school? Are you sure it’s n-”

 

Magnus quickly waved him off,

 

“Sweetheart it’s really barely a case. Just a few lovebirds getting a bit too caught up in one another. I am sure it’s nothing, and I promise I’ll let you know if it is anything even remotely serious, okay?”

 

Alec gave a soft, grateful smile and nod,

 

“Kay, thanks Mags-

 

 _Umm_ …Magnus.” he corrected shyly,

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“Sweetheart, you can call me absolutely anything you want…” he paused shrugging, giving an impish grin and a flirty wink,

 

“Besides, I rather like you being so very  _familiar_  with me.”

 

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Oh you do, huh?”

 

Magnus grinned, nodding emphatically,

 

“Well t-” They both startle at a faint trill from Alec’s side, he looks over in surprise, huffing, shaking his head,

 

“ _Damnit_ …I have to go, I set a timer for half an hour so we didn’t lose track of time.” he paused flashing a playful smile,

 

Magnus startled faintly, looking over at the clock in surprise,

 

“Wow…that really did go quite quickly, didn’t it?”

 

Alec nodded, sighing,

 

“ _Way_  too quickly. I don’t know how long it takes you to get ready for the day- though I figured quite a while as you always look so… _umm_ …a-anyways…I didn’t want to be the reason you were late for your very first official case.”

 

Magnus gave a surprised smile, fighting down the giddy flip at Alec’s little almost slip, settling a bit closer,

 

“Thank you darling, that was quite thoughtful.”

 

Alec flushed faintly, shrugging,

 

“No problem…so I should probably go.”

 

Magnus nodded, sighing,

 

“Me too darling, I really do need to get moving- not that this wasn’t  _totally_  worth having to rush a bit getting ready. This truly was a wonderful way to start the day…magnificent idea sweetheart.”

 

Alec nodded, giving a faint sigh himself, eyes flickering over Magnus once more,

 

“Yeah, it really was…

 

So, you think you have to go in tomorrow the same time?” he asked, a slightly hopeful uptick to the end of the question,

 

Magnus felt his heart speed up a few tics, nodding

 

Alec nodded back,

 

“Kay...same time tomorrow?”

 

Magnus shook his head faintly; Alec’s expression dimmed slightly, Magnus quickly waved him off,

 

“I think maybe a bit earlier so we have more time…How’s 5:30 for you?”

 

Alec beamed, nodding,

 

“That’ll be perfect…see you then…good luck on the case.”

 

Magnus smiled,

 

“And good luck on the training thing, I am sure you are doing wonderfully. Have a great day gorgeous.”

 

Alec chuckled, shrugging with a faint nod, eyes once more flickering over Magnus, giving a soft sigh,

 

“Definitely off to a hell of a start. If I get a chance I’ll text later. Have a great day Mags.”

 

Magnus couldn’t help the slight flush or the giddy almost giggle that escaped at that. Alec quirked his eyebrow, giving a surprised, playful smile and warm chuckle,

 

“Yeah…I think I’m gonna have to use that a lot more often.

 

Bye Mags.”

 

“G-Goodbye darling…” Magnus said a bit breathless,

 

Alec chuckled again, giving a soft, devastating smile, and a bit of an oh so endearing wave at the screen before reaching forward, the screen going blank,

 

_Sigh…_

 

Magnus flopped back on the pillows with a soft, giddy grin,

 

_That man was absolutely addicting!_

_He already couldn’t wait till tomorrow…_

 

_**5:30am** _ _Tomorrow,_

 

He couldn’t help a faint giggle, shaking his head as he threw back the covers, bounding out of bed to get ready for the day, suddenly wide awake and totally energized in a way no caffeine or spell could even begin to manage.

 

If anyone had ever told him he would actually not only be waking up at 5:30am, but actually doing so  _ **voluntarily**_ ,  _at his own suggestion no less_ , he would think they were delusional…

 

Yet here he was…

 

And he truly couldn’t wait.

 

He glanced at the clock, startling faintly,

 

_Oh crap!_

They definitely had to go with earlier tomorrow morning, it was nearly seven already and he promised Divya he’d meet her and Bryan at seven thirty in his classroom to go over more of the details,

 

He really had to get moving or he actually would be late…

 

_Not that Alexander wasn’t entirely worth it but s-_

_**No** _ _…no more distractions,_

_**Get moving!** _

__

Magnus shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts of the oh so distracting, appealing, addicting detective, striding across his room to the full length mirror. He snapped his fingers, instantly freshly showered and ready to start the day, trying to come up with an outfit for the day before pausing in faint confusion,

_Huh…_

_What the hell did teenagers wear?_

He never paid attention to their fashion, always just went with what appealed to him. Still going by both Divya and Bryan’s reaction to his outfit yesterday he knew he had to go with something a bit different.

 

_Probably no leather pants…_

_Jeans work…_

And he is quite fond of the distressed, dark wash ones with the little black stones around the pockets…

_Was that a ‘teen’ type look?_

_Eh…who cares, he likes them and they’d be comfortable for the day…_

He’d see what they were wearing and make slight adjustments as needed, it’ll be fine.

 

So, got the jeans. They look great with the blood red motorcycle boots, and he has a slim fitting red shirt with a slightly iridescent black, white and grey cityscape on the front and shimmering black detailing around the hem and sleeves…

 

That should work. He snaps his fingers, the outfit of the day materializing on him, along with a simple black necklace with a kind of Celtic knot design, a few rings, and his silver ear cuff, glancing over himself in the mirror…

 

_Alright…here goes nothing…_

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, mouth moving silently forming the words for the cyfaredd a reolir incantation- a spell to produce a  _specific_ , focused glamour.

 

Not too many employed these kinds of spells as for most they were all but redundant. Every Supernatural had a natural glamour, a form that humans saw; generally something as close to the beings natural form as possible, just disguising the more fantastical traits. Most didn’t even have to do anything to maintain it, so spells like this we’re usually seen as an over complicated, unnecessary, hassle.

 

There were a few notable exceptions to this however.

 

 Because of the strength of their powers and sheer threat they could conceivably pose to humans it was far easier for humans to see through the glamour of higher powered Fae and Demons- kind of a survival instinct. Humans may not be able to sense magic or the supernatural but they can always sense a threat. Beings like Kai and Declan had to enlist spells like the cyfaredd a reolir incantation to produce and maintain a convincing glamour.

 

They were a lot of work, very complicated, and tended to be quite draining…but there were times when they were quite useful...

 

_Like when for some crazy, illogical reason The High Warlock Of Brooklyn had to go undercover as a random high school student._

 

He took one more deep breath, feeling the spell complete, blinking his eyes open curiously.

 

_Huh…weird…_

He leaned forward, looking a bit closer at his odd, new reflection,

 

_Or is it technically his_ **_old_ ** _reflection?_

_Is this what he looked like when he actually **was** sixteen?_

_Maybe he should ask Kai and Declan, they may remember more than him…_

_And was his hair longer?_

Huh…maybe it was just cause he was a few inches shorter…

 

His hair still looked kinda weird to him though,

 

He reached up, running his fingers through it, moving it about trying to get it into more of his style.

 

_There…that’s better…_

As an afterthought he flickered his fingers, running them through his hair once more, a few streaks of rich, bright, blood red the same shade as his boots and shirt appearing.

 

_Hmm…Something’s off…but wha-_

_Oh yeah, his eyes…_

_Teen or not someone sees shimmering golden cat eyes they know that’s synonymous with Magnus Bane…best to mask that as well…_

 

He reached up, dragging his finger along the lower edge of his eye, the color shimmering and flickering…

 

_Oh! Green, he’s always liked green eyes…_

_And green cat eyes were fairly common among Supernaturals, they wouldn’t draw too much attention._

 

He smiled, giving a faint nod. Stepping over to his vanity he retrieved his eyeliner, quickly and deftly applying a sharp black line around both eyes, adding a touch of shimmer to his cheeks, and eyelid, finishing the look off with a slightly shimmery, pinkish red lip tint, just the slightest hint of color.

 

He tilted his head, brushing a few of the brilliant red and inky black strands behind his ear, tucking them just behind the silver earcuff, playfully winking one brilliant green cat eye,

 

He smirked,

 

_**Perfect.** _

 

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __End Of Chapter Notes_
> 
> #  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> cyfaredd a reolir incantation = controlled glamour incantation
> 
> _Kay so I already love Kai and Declan, they are gonna be SO fun!_
> 
> _I know I said it’d be Magnus’s 1 st day of school but I couldn’t NOT have the sweet fluffy wakeup call right?_
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will have 3 parts, the middle one will be Magnus’s 1st day of school…
> 
>  
> 
> I had fun coming up with a teen look for Magnus (And imagining a scarily powerful, centuries old warlock trying to figure out a convincing ‘teen’ look)
> 
>  
> 
> Figure these glamours work masking things from other Supernaturals as well…but Magnus is Magnus so there’s no masking all that power-
> 
>  
> 
> Just Supernaturals will see the glamoured green cat eyes
> 
>  
> 
> Humans would see normal human eyes- though it’s Magnus he may still have the green going there too just not as bright.
> 
>  
> 
> _So, what do you think so far?_


	5. Family And Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Raphael gets some unexpected visitors,
> 
> Magnus attends his 1st day of high school.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _💜💜Chapter Complete!!💜💜_
> 
> Raphael gets some unexpected visitors,
> 
> Magnus attends his 1st day of high school.
> 
>  
> 
> Kay so the 1st part of this kinda jumps back to when Raphael got back from Magnus’s, okay?
> 
>  

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Oh my god, he loved Magnus but he was insane!_

Poor Bryan has no clue what he’s getting into.

 

The freaking High warlock of Brooklyn attending classes in high school. The drama, the crazy, the poor teens with awkward crushes on the new guy _(It’s Magnus- that’s just pretty much a given)._ They’d be lucky if the damn place was still standing by the end.

 

At least he didn’t have to walk through the sewers to get home.

 

Raphael landed lightly just outside of the portal, shaking his head once more at the insanity of it all.

 

_Honestly h-_

 

He freezes, senses instantly on high alert-

 

Someone was here, two heartbeats in the apartment. They were different, yet familiar…but w-

 

_Oh!_

He couldn’t help but pick up the pace a bit, slipping out of his room, moving into the living room giving a surprised laugh, spotting the two men relaxing on the couch, idly chatting, playfully quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Well, I’d say make yourselves at home but clearly you already have.”

 

Kai gave a bright, excited laugh, bounding off the couch, rushing over to throw his arms around Raphael. He hugged him tightly, pressing an enthusiastic, smacking kiss to Raphael’s cheek. Raphael chuckled, ducking his head faintly, hugging him back, flashing a quick, warm smile at Declan who’d moved to join them.

 

Kai pulled back slightly giving a beaming smile,

 

“Sorry sweetie, I know you’re all stoic and a big time ‘terrifying’ Vampire clan leader and all that and you’re not big on the whole sappy, physical affection thing but I haven’t seen you in _far_ too long so I’m afraid you just have to simply suck it up for a bit.”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, hugging him once more.

 

“It’s been over five years, I’d say after that long it is more than warranted- so long as it’s not in public- I do have an image to maintain after all. It is so great to see you guys.”

 

Declan laughed, shaking his head faintly, dark ebony eyes glimmering bright  in amusement, giving a warm, affectionate smile. He reached over, catching Raphaels shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug as well, patting him firmly on the back,

 

“Of course you do.”

 

Raphael couldn’t help another disbelieving laugh, looking between the two of them in slight amazement.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are actually here! What’s the occasion?”

 

Declan shook his head,

 

“No occasion, just seemed like the right time. It really has been far too long since we’ve seen you guys.”

 

Kai nodded, giving a bright, curious smile, tilting his head eyes flickering in interest, shimmering a bright, rosy gold. 

 

_Oh crap, he knew all too well what that look meant._

 

“You look good darling…something’s different…w-”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, flashing a playfully aggravated smirk, quickly shaking his head,

 

“Hey now, none of that- you know how much it creeps me out when you do that whole ‘soul reading’ thing. I love you and I know you can’t really help it, but no trying to call me out on whatever you see.”

 

Kai gasped, giving a totally fake innocent look, dramatically raising his hand to his chest, _(no mystery where Mags gets it),_

 

“I’m not ‘calling you out’ just making conversation! I have not seen you in five years, a lot has changed, I’m just catching up.” he paused, head tilting the other way, giving a warm smile,

 

“Besides whatever it is it really does suit you- I have never seen you so light and content. I do not know what is different, but I hope it stays that way. You so very much deserve happiness my dear, you always have. Declan, Magnus and I have always known that and tried to get you to see it too. I am just glad you are beginning to realize it as well.” he leaned in, brushing one more soft kiss to Raphael’s cheek,

 

“It really is wonderful to see you honey.”

 

Raphael swallowed, feeling almost bashful, unsure how to respond to that. He settled on a playful huff and rolling his eyes,

 

“Come on, you know I’m not great with the sappy, emotional thing…makes me itchy.”

 

Declan chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately,

 

“Of course- plus let’s not forget you have your ‘image’ to maintain.”

 

Raphael gave a slight laugh, smirking, tilting his head,

 

“Exactly- particularly as now I am the head of the largest and most feared Vampire clan in the country.”

 

Kai smirked, tilting his head, eyes flickering gold, giving a bit of a waving gesture, nails extending faintly.

 

“Oh yes…that drama with Camille. We heard a bit of the whole fiasco, so glad it turned out for the best. You know if it came down to it you could have always called us.”

 

Raphael nodded, brushing his hair back,

 

“I know, but it was fine, Mags had it. Scared the hell out of the council, after his little show they’d of agreed to just about anything to stay on his good side.”

 

Declan chuckled, quirking his eyebrow at Kai,

 

“You taught him well.”

 

“ _We_ taught him well.” he corrected, slipping closer,

 

Declan shook his head, snaking his arm around Kai’s waist, gently squeezing with a playful grin,

 

“Oh no, you’re not putting that on me. I taught him history, linguistics, morals, ethics and compassion. Intimidation, threats, destruction and the innate ability to utterly terrify overcompensating, self important politicians – that was _all_ you.”

 

Kai giggled,

 

“True enough…my lessons were far more useful.”

 

Raphael chuckled, nodding eagerly,

 

“Hell of a lot more fun too.”

 

Declan glared,

 

“Hey! My lessons were fun- I found how to translate three books in totally forgotten languages and taught you guys how to do it as well. I even turned it into a game! That’s fun, it’s completely fascinating!”

 

Raphael coughed faintly to cover a laugh, nodding, giving a slightly patronizing smile,

 

“Yeah…of course it was.”

 

_“It was!”_

Kai snickered, cuddling closer to his side, reaching up, lightly patting his cheek,

 

“You are so adorable.”

 

Declan huffed faintly, rolling his eyes at the both of them, leaning down, brushing a light kiss against Kai’s forehead,

 

“It really was interesting…”

 

Kai nodded,

 

“I know it was love.” He squeezed Declan’s hand, before turning his attention back to Raphael,

 

“In any case I am just happy it all worked out. I’m sure the Clan is far better under your leadership. And not to speak ill of the dead- or re-dead, whatever you wish to call it, but I am really quite glad not to have to fain politeness with her. Never did care for that woman; her soul was always murky and drab. I always knew there was something off about her- must admit I wasn’t surprised hearing about her unsanctioned activities- in truth I am only surprised it took her that long to get to that point. I honestly never knew what Magnus saw in her. I do try not to interfere where you boy’s love life is concerned but that one really was quite difficult to stay out of.”

 

Raphael scoffed, nodding,

 

“Yeah, you don’t know the half of it…but it is in the past. Magnus wised up, and at least now his taste is far better.”

 

Again Kai’s eyes flickered in interest, head tilting,

 

“Oh? Is he seeing someone?”

 

_Crap!_

 “Umm, no, not at the moment, I just meant in general. At least since the whole Camille thing he’s more willing to listen to others opinions on potential partners. He actually told me after all of that he may trust my judgment in potential partners more than his…

 

So at least he’s willing to admit the truth.”

 

Declan chuckled, nodding,

 

“Well that’s a relief.”

 

Raphael smirked,

 

“I thought so. Oh and while Magnus may not be seeing anyone, Clarissa is- A medical examiner!”

 

Kai blinked in confusion, tilting his head,

 

“I am not totally in tune with human customs and professions, but isn’t that someone who works with the police and examines dead bodies? Seems someone like that would be a bit dismissive of the whole ‘wiccan occult shop owner’ thing. Oh wait, is she a supernatural as well?”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“No, she’s human. And I know it seems a bit of an unusual pairing but Izzy isn’t really like that. She is smart, and very scientific minded- basically she’s a cop mixed with a scientist so that’s a lot of skepticism there- but she has nothing but the upmost respect for Clary, she has never been anything but supportive and accepting, and Clary absolutely adores her.

 

Plus as she now not only knows Clary is a warlock but has been spelled with supernatural sight she’s just became even more enamored.”

 

Declan raised his eyebrow,

 

“She knows? How did this come about? Usually Clarissa is quite careful about using magic in front of humans."

 

Raphael chuckled, moving towards the chair next to the couch, indicating for them to sit as well,

 

“She really had no choice, but that's jumping ahead quite a bit. It is actually a rather long, complicated story.”

 

The couple quickly moved over to the couch, settling, eagerly leaning forward,

 

“We have time…start at the beginning.”

 

Raphael chuckled at the excitement, giving a slight nod,

 

“So Clary met Izzy at the hospital when she was visiting her brother, a detective who got caught up in the supernatural crossfire of a case…”

 

_Okay…sorry Clary, but someone has to take the fire…no way in hell he’s getting into the whole ‘so I’m dating a Gwir-dyst who is totally not evil but Magnus doesn’t know so maybe keep it to yourself’ thing with these two. And he mentions Alec and Magnus’s whatever the hell it is and Mag’s is sure to mention Simon at some point…_

_Which gets him back to the whole ‘my boyfriend the Gwir-dyst’ thing…_

_She’s the only option…_

_It’ll be fine, he’ll call her after they leave and give her a heads up. Besides it’s not like she’s closed off about their relationship- hell, he loves the girl but if he hears one more sentence that starts with ‘My girlfriend Izzy’ he’s blocking her number for a week._

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Alright…so far so good…he seems to be blending in okay._

_Well…as much as he ever ‘blends in’._

_It’s never really been a concern of his._

_Still he’s doing fine._

I mean there were a few slip ups, like remembering he couldn’t just mouth off at the teachers…no matter how obnoxious they were. Or correcting the history teacher on a few points- he didn’t care what Mr. Dixon said, he knew more about the issues involved in the French Revolution…he was there damnit.

 

Whatever- he wasn’t gonna keep arguing, but he was right. All in all it went fine; the other teens thought being sassy and sarcastic to the teachers was cool, so he’s actually doing pretty good ingratiating himself with them. He already seems to be fitting in pretty good. He’s had a few offering to show him around or trying to strike up conversations…though he was getting a few more teenagers hitting on him than he’d like.

 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t use to attention, and he supposed he’s probably had a few teenagers with crushes on him over the years (over eight centuries it’s bound to happen). Even so, they knew they had no chance and would never think of trying to make a move…that was just a given.

 

 Now they thought he was one of them…and it was kinda creepy. How do you tell someone you’re WAY too old for them when to them it looks like you’re the same age?

 

Still that might actually work in his favor here. They were trying to track down something effecting romantic behavior and preoccupation. Maybe he could use the unwanted advances as an in with people about the odd behavior.

 

And it was rather odd. He’d seen a few effected, but that was when it was already wearing off. It was definitely a spell; though it was odd, kind if erratic, he couldn’t really get a read on the type of magic involved, whatever it was seemed powerful, but somehow unfocused.

 

_It was very unusual…he definitely needed to figure it out b-_

 

His thoughts are cut off when he walks into the cafeteria, blinking.

 

_Oh good lord…_

 

This place was a freaking mad house! It was a total sensory overload. The entire place was packed full of people, absolutely swarming with teenagers. Laughing, shouting, throwing things.

 

I mean he’s a social person, he’s surrounded by people most every night at Pandemonium but this is totally different. This is utter chaos…and not the fun club kind…the type that usually precedes riots or social upheavals.

 

_Yeah…no…_

He’s not finding out anything in here. He needs to do recon but that doesn’t work when he can’t even think. He’ll use his first lunch period to regroup and go over what he knows so far. He turned around, heading back out into the quad, looking for a less crowded spot.

 

He slows a bit, spotting a small group setting at a table a bit off to the side. The blond one he recognized from one of his classes, Isaac. He was a type of Fae, a fairy to be precise. He’d been pretty amused by Magnus’s snark in class. He seemed somewhat quiet, but very intelligent; he’d even complimented Magnus on his jewelry- and unlike a few other compliments he’d gotten these weren’t flirting, just compliments. He had a couple earrings and a rainbow flag on his backpack…Magnus liked the kid instantly.

 

 Isaac was setting with two other boys. A boy with reddish brown hair and freckles and an oddly familiar boy with messy brown hair and grayish hazel eyes. As Magnus looked on the redheaded boy bounced excitedly, hands animatedly waving as he spoke. The other two laughed, chiming in with little comments rolling their eyes every now and then. But the one that caught Magnus’s attention the most was the third boy, the familiarity suddenly becoming crystal clear; there was no doubt in his mind that had to be Alec’s little brother Max, the resemblance was uncanny.

 

_Hmm…_

_Well…that’s unexpected…_

_Max is spelled with supernatural sight._

He can’t believe Isabelle didn’t tell him! True, they’re not very close yet but still he’d think it would be something she’d of shared. Perhaps she doesn’t know yet? When this is done he’ll have to catch up with her, check in.

Alright…so his main focus was the case but he probably had time to take a bit of a detour…he could multitask. He had to just check in, get a feel for what’s going on with the teen, how much he’s involved in the supernatural and make sure he’s safe.

 

Okay…it may be kind of overstepping but he did tell Alec he’d make sure there wasn’t anything unsafe for Max. And he was quite curious to meet Alec’s last sibling. He had to get an in with the students somehow, seems as good of place as any to start.

 

He took a deep breath, beginning over to the table.

 

Partway there Isaac caught sight of him, tilting his head curiously, the other two catching the movement, following his gaze. Magnus smiled, giving a bit of a wave,

 

“Hey…”

 

Isaac smiled back

 

“Hi…Marcus right? You’re in my sociology class.”

 

Magnus nodded, still unused to the fake name. He’d nearly forgotten that detail until he was at the school getting ready to go into the office. He didn’t have a lot of time to put into it, he’d went with the first name that popped in his head; Marcus Banks. It was close enough to his name that he could remember it but hopefully not close enough to tip who he really is.

 

_Hey, he had five minutes to come up with it and it was 7:30 in the freaking morning…he’s just lucky it sounds like an actual name._

“Yeah, and you’re Isaac, yes?”

 

He chuckled, nodding,

 

“Yup, that’s me.”

 

Magnus smiled, giving a slight shrug, gesturing back to the cafeteria,

 

“Look, I’ll be honest; it’s total insanity in there. I really just needed somewhere to set that isn’t well… ** _that_** …but it IS my first day and I’d kinda prefer it if I wasn’t labeled the weird, creepy loner dude. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?”

 

Isaac laughed, nodding, gesturing over to the bench next to him.

 

“Sure, it’s cool, take a seat.” He paused, gesturing towards the other two guys, reaching over, resting his hand on Magnus’s shoulder,

 

“These are my best friends, Max and Kasey. Guys? This is Marcus, he’s really pretty cool, I thought he was gonna make Mr. Simmons blow his top.”

 

Magnus gave the others a small, fluttering wave before turning back to Isaac, laughing, rolling his eyes,

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault he’s an idiot…You’d think a history teacher would know their dates and facts.”

 

“Sociology teacher.” Isaac corrected chuckling,

 

Magnus scoffed, giving a flippant wave,

 

“Semantics darling, it’s all the same thing, just with a different name. If he can’t keep his facts straight he has no right getting all snippy just because someone else can.”

 

Isaac outright laughed at that, shaking his head,

 

“Very true…though probably not a great idea to point it out to him in front of the class…might make it a bit difficult for you.”

 

Magnus shrugged, settling at the table, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“What? He’s gonna fail me for knowing the material better than him?”

 

Max laughed leaning forward,

 

“Well…it IS Mr. Simmons, don’t know if I’d put it past him…though gotta admit it is pretty cool someone called him out on one of his mistakes. He gets SO defensive.”

Magnus nodded, smirking,

 

“He was…it really was quite entertaining.” He paused, glancing curiously over the other two boys,

 

“Thank you guys, I do appreciate you letting me sit with you, first day and everything. It is rather stressful.”

 

Max shrugged, smiling over at Isaac and Kasey.

 

“It’s no problem, we’ve all been there…I really don’t know where I’d be without these two.”

 

Isaac smirked teasingly,

 

“I do, the library…you’re a total bookworm, we had to practically drag you out of there.”

 

Max huffed, rolling his eyes,

 

“Oh I wo-”

 

Kasey laughed, shaking his head, pointing,

 

“Dude, don’t even try to deny it; you SO would.”

 

He glared for a moment before laughing with an unconcerned shrug,

 

“Yeah alright, you totally got me there.”

 

Magnus smiled,

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Always good to expand your mind…also if that chaotic madhouse otherwise known as a cafeteria is the alternative I think that sounds like the far better choice.”

 

  Max laughed, nodding quickly,

 

_“Right?!”_

Magnus chuckled, glancing around the other three,

 

“Well again thank you guys for letting me join you. I’m pretty sure if I did not see a friendly vaguely familiar face the library was probably going to be my next stop as well. As it is my first day here At Suncrest High I am a bit out of my element…and truth be told this is a totally different experience for me.”

 

Max blinked, tilting his head,

 

“How’s that? I mean school is school, and no offense but I kinda doubt you’d have too much trouble finding people willing to help you.” he shrugged, rolling his eyes, nodding towards some of the other’s milling about,

 

“I mean I’ve seen no fewer than five guys and three girls check you out just in the couple minutes you’ve been sitting here…Donny actually walked right into the flag pole.”

 

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes,

 

“I am aware…annoyingly so. However it is my first day, I have enough to deal with without tossing hormonal dramatics on top of that. As I said this is a totally different experience for me, I don’t want to add any more complications than necessary.” Magnus shrugged,

 

“I’m not really used to this…I’ve been homeschooled my entire life, we traveled quite a lot.” he paused, chuckling faintly, giving a flippant wave, gesturing to himself,

 

“I honestly don’t even know what most teenagers usually even wear…which you can probably tell. As I said it’s a whole different world, I really don’t understand any of it. The lessons are fine, but the rest?

 

I am afraid it is all a bit much to take in.” He shrugged helplessly, flashing a kind of sheepish smile, glancing between the three, lingering on Max and Isaac, meeting their eyes.

 

Isaac tilted his head, eyes flickering violet,

 

_Ah…perfect he got the gist of it._

Magnus smiled, flickering his eyes from his usual glamoured brown to the- also glamoured- bright green.

 

Max glanced over at Isaac meeting his eyes, clearly an entire conversation going between them.

 

_Well…no mystery behind who spelled Max, At least it didn’t seem to be anything malicious…probably just a typical teenage mix up._

 Okay so…he needed an in with the students, and a supernatural in was even better. Far more likely to be able to bring up the whole spell thing. And honestly, getting a chance to get to know Alec’s remaining sibling was thrilling. Alec always spoke so highly of his youngest brother, Magnus was quite eager to get to know the young man.

 

He’d known from the start he couldn’t pass for totally human, that’d never been his plan…it was just far too much to hide. But from chatting with Bryan and Divya he knew there was a pretty big supernatural population at the school, one more supernatural wouldn’t really draw any undue attention.

 

As an added bonus playing a supernatural who didn’t really have a great deal of experience trying to blend in with human society would work perfectly. It wasn’t uncommon for Supernaturals to be homeschooled, especially those who were early bloomers power wise. Many times it was just easier waiting until they had more control of their abilities…far less of a chance for accidents or awkwardness.

 

Many Supernaturals- or sight-spelled humans- would understand this, and be empathetic to the challenge.

 

Isaac smiled gently, giving a bit of a shrug, nodding,

 

“Yeah…it can be a lot, but I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He paused, flashing a playful smile, shrugging,

 

“And gotta say, for being homeschooled you definitely got style.”

 

Magnus smiled, flashing a mischievous wink,

 

“Hey that cannot be taught.”

 

Max chuckled, raising his hand giving a careless shrug,

 

“Yeah…I’m proof of that. I mean I’m not totally hopeless, at least I have better taste than my older brother but I still don’t know much about it.”

 

Magnus chuckled, beginning to nod before catching himself, tilting his head, looking over curiously,

 

“That bad huh?”

 

Max grinned nodding playfully,

 

“Oh yeah, I love Alec to death but really his fashion sense is totally non-existent. Izzy, my big sister keeps threatening to ambush him with a makeover but she hasn’t been able to get him yet.”

 

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Well, there’s always a chance…

 

In any case, while I have the fashion down the rest of the high school, teenage experience rather eludes me. I don’t suppose you guys could help me navigate it?”

 

Isaac smiled, waving him off, shifting a bit closer, resting his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, squeezing gently,

 

“Yeah, of course we can…” he leaned in, reaching over,

 

“Here, can I see your schedule?”

 

Magnus nodded, reaching into his bag, holding the paper out. Isaac smiled, settling close, looking it over curiously,

 

“Oh awesome, you have Winters next for English.” he paused, glancing over at Max, nodding slightly,

 

“Max is in that class; that should help a lot.”

 

Max nodded, flashing a bright smile and a quick nod,

 

“Yeah, no problem, glad to help. Just stick with me you’ll be fine.”

 

Magnus smiled gratefully, leaning slightly closer to Isaac, glancing at the other two boys. Max flashed a reassuring smile, as did Kasey, though his seemed a bit false, eyes a bit guarded. Magnus realized he hadn’t really spoken much.

 

_Hmm…_

_Coming up the boy certainly didn’t seem the quiet, shy type…_

_He could just be rather suspicious of newcomers…_

 

_Oh, wait… **Kasey** …_

Alec had mentioned him…he has crazy, outlandish theories.

 

Magnus had to bite down a bit of a chuckle,

 

Oh man, a teen with wild-eyed theories and two best friends deeply involved in the supernatural…

 

 That had to be fun.

 

Max and Isaac must have their hands full corralling that.

 

_Oh…he is SO sticking with this group…_

_This might be pretty fun after all._

Magnus startled faintly at the trill of the bell. The guys began to gather their things, standing, Max moving over to Magnus’s side, waiting patiently,

 

Magnus stood as well, shifting his bag back onto his shoulder, sending one more grateful smile at Isaac, flashing a quick, twinkling wave and an impish wink at Kasey, the redhead seemingly startling, Magnus couldn’t quite stop a slight chuckle,

 

“Alright…all set.” He began to more before pausing, glancing around at the somewhat sprawling buildings, glancing back at Max, holding up a finger,

 

“Okay…I have no clue which way we’re going.”

 

Isaac snickered, flashing a quick, playful wink, patting his shoulder,

 

“Winters English class is in the new part of the C building, third floor, room 291-A, just off the old library annex.”

 

Magnus blinked, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Alright…from the way you said that I’d assume that’s supposed to make sense, but I got nothing.”

 

Max laughed, shaking his head, nodding over his shoulder,

 

“Just follow me dude, I know the way.”

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…honestly I know this is a bit short for Magnus’s first day of school but let’s be real; we could fill an entire book with just those shenanigans…had to cut it down some.
> 
> And I know Magnus just happening to stumble into Max and his friends is a bit coincidental but I needed to get them together so we just have to go with it, Kay?
> 
>  
> 
> So…What do you guys think so far?


	6. It’s A Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> # 💜💜Chapter Complete!!💜💜
> 
>  
> 
> Sigh…Kasey and his theories,
> 
> Max gets a bit of firsthand knowledge about the spell affecting the school
> 
> And Kai helps Simon cook dinner.

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

# (Kasey)

_Okay…he wasn’t so sure about this ‘Marcus’ dude._

 

I mean he seemed nice enough but like…there was just something odd about him, you know? Like the way he talked. It was just kinda different, almost like an accent but not. And his mannerisms and some of his word choices- okay, yeah that could maybe be the whole homeschooled thing but still it was weird.

 

And his behavior was different too...like WAY different. Again maybe that could be the homeschooled thing but really, who actually mouths off to the teacher the very first day of school? _And_ calls them out on a mistake? I mean yeah maybe he’s just kinda trying to build a tough reputation or whatever but really, how does a sixteen year old NOT get intimidated by Mr. Simmons…Simmons isn’t just some geeky little science nerd type teacher- he’s kind of big and loud and has this overbearing sort of air to him…

 

Actually he’s pretty sure the guy’s an ogre, Max and Isaac think he’s just imagining things but he’s pretty sure he’s right- they just don’t have any imagination- too stuck in what’s ‘believable’. In any case the guy’s majorly intimidating and this Marcus dude just straight up called him out, purposefully made him look like a fool, as if it was nothing! Like that was something he did all the time.

 

I mean if you’re homeschooled then wouldn’t you be more respectful of authority? That’d make sense right? Well, I guess unless his parents were the kind who coddled their kid and made it seem like they could do no wrong…

 

That might explain it, he guesses.

 

_Still the dude’s weird._

 

And kind of way too pretty, like it’s creepy. He had last period with him and oh my god, people were losing their minds over the guy! He saw two guys flat out walk into a wall they were staring so much, a group of usually stuck up cheerleaders practically fawning, a football player acting like a blushing, giggling schoolgirl trying to talk to him and the biggest jackass in the entire school practically falling over himself in his rush to help the guy with his bag.

 

_It was insane…_

 

Okay yeah, the dude was kinda hot- he guesses, objectively. I mean he did have a really cool style and all that…kinda looked like an escapee from a boy band to him but it DID seem to work for the guy.

 

_But still, like, really?_

 

That was just too much.

 

It HAD to be some kind of spell or something.

 

No one’s just naturally that magnetic.

 

There has to be something else going on here.

 

And like Isaac just inviting him over to set with them, helping him find his way around. Yeah, Isaac was a nice guy and pretty helpful but he seemed to really take to the guy. Like REALLY quickly. So part of that could just be Isaac being nice, and he had to admit the dude’s look was kinda something that’d appeal to Isaac- he liked the whole jewelry thing too- though Isaac was way better at it. He kept it simple; this Marcus kinda went overboard if you asked him. And while Isaac didn’t really do makeup much Kasey knew he found that look really interesting.

 

Okay so maybe Isaac just found the new guy interesting and he felt a bit of a connection to him. Maybe they just like, clicked…and that was…umm…

 

Uh…b-but anyways it was just a really quick, **_really_** sudden thing, and kinda seemed off to him. I mean they were just friends, if Isaac really was interested in someone then he’d be happy for him…

 

_He would…_

 

B-but the timing just seemed really weird.

 

It seemed way too quick.

 

And Isaac was one of his best friends; if someone was messing with him then it had to stop. There had to be more to it than just the dude being annoyingly pretty with a lot of style.

 

Maybe the guy’s like a fairy changeling or something!

They’re supposed to be like really magnetic, and the sparkly thing would totally fit. 

 

_Yeah… he didn’t know about this ‘Marcus’ dude, but he needed to figure it out._

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

# (Max)

 “And so then the compound is…”

 

Max sighed, blinking, shaking his head, trying to focus on the lesson for the fifth time to no avail. It wasn’t even making sense- the words seemed all jumbled up and confusing…they didn’t even really seem like words at this point, it was like in a Charlie Brown cartoon when the adults talk. It didn’t really matter anyways, probably wasn’t that important. There was something way more interesting to focus on. His eyes kept getting pulled from the board to the desk three rows over.

_Hmm..._

_Billie looks **really** cute today._

_Well…it’s Billie, they’re always cute, but today…just…wow…_

 

They’re wearing a light, soft blue shirt that matches their eyes perfectly. It has ‘In My Defense I Was Left Unsupervised’ in shimmery hot pink letters with matching detailing around the hem and sleeves along with several brightly colored bracelets, and a couple of earrings. Today they even have their nails painted- a sparkly green that kind of catches and reflects in the light when they move their hands. It goes perfectly with them, kind of matches the iridescent green hint that caches when the light hits their skin just right. The cute shirt even matches their hair.

 

_Billie’s hair is always so pretty…_

 

It’s kinda a swirly, curly mix of pink and blue- it always looks so soft. On anyone else it’d seem way over the top, but on Billie it just kinda works. Probably cause the blue matched their eyes when they were regular and the bright, electric pink matched them when they did the flashy thing.

 

All of the bright colors and shimmery hints and everything really should look like way too much but it just seemed so natural for Billie…they always stood out, but in the best possible way.

 

_Not in a showoff, attention grabbing way, in a nice way…_

_They just kind of lit up the whole room._

_Especially when they smiled…_

 

Everything just seemed so much happier when they were around, the bright colors kind of reflected that but Max got the feeling they’d have the same exact effect even if it wasn’t for all the bright colors…

 

But he really does like them on Billie.

 

They just work…

 

They shouldn’t, but they do.

 

Maybe it was a demon thing…or a Ddraig-dyn thing? Do shifter/demon hybrids have like, some innate, supernatural ability to pull off any kind of over the top style and just make it seem natural?

 

_Huh…_

It’d kinda make sense- they tended to be more eye catching and colorful in general, so that could be it…

 

But then again Zeke’s half demon and half Tarw-dyn and he looked ridiculous with the bright blue hair last week. Towards the end of the day people had started to call him ‘Babe’ and asking where Paul Bunyan was…

 

Okay yeah, they had some real jackasses at their school…

 

Kinda funny jackasses but jackasses nonetheless…

_Maybe it was just a Billie thing?_

_Yeah…that’s probably it._

_Just a Billie thing._

_Sigh…_

 

Billie really is amazing. They’re so sweet- the nicest person he’s ever met, and they’re also really smart, and REALLY funny. They have an amazing laugh, like REALLY great. It’s like musical…that sounds cheesy but that’s the best way to describe it.

 

And wow, they have a beautiful smile. It’s so bright and cheerful, it’s like it lights up the whole room.

 

_Sigh…_

_And then w-_

 

Max startles at the bell, everyone gathering their things, heading out. He stands up, moving over to Billie. They catch sight of him, slipping their bag onto their shoulder, tucking a couple curls behind a slightly pointed elfin ear, giving a bright smile and adorable little wave,

 

“Hey Max.”

 

He sighs, smiling back,

 

“H-Hi…”

 

Billie blinks, tilting their head, waiting patiently,

 

Max sighs again, brushing his hair back, shrugging

 

“So…hi…”

 

Billie gives a soft little laugh, smiling warmly, expectantly quirking their eyebrow,

 

“Hi Max…did you need something?”

 

He shook his head, blushing,

 

Billie laughed again, smiling, before suddenly stilling, eyes flickering from the soft blue to electric pink,

 

_Wow, they’re so pretty when they do that,_

Billie tilted their head, leaning closer, looking him over. They reached up, resting their hand on Max’s shoulder, squeezing gently,

 

Max sighed happily, leaning a bit closer,

 

 “Max? Are you okay?”

 

He swallowed, nodding, giving a dreamy sigh. Billie lifted their free hand, pressing it lightly to Max’s temple, sliding over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly,

 

“Hmm…you’re so pretty…”

 

Billie blinked in surprise, cheeks flushing, glancing away before swallowing, looking back at Max, eyes wide, and somewhat upset,

 

_Why was Billie upset?_

_Billie shouldn’t be upset…_

_Was it because of what he said?_

_Was that wrong?_

 

Max tilted his head,

 

“What’s wrong? Is it cause I called you pretty? Sorry I called you pretty- I didn’t mean it like an insult; I really didn’t i-”

 

Billie shook their head, squeezing his shoulder, giving a gentle smile, still looking quite worried,

 

“No Max, I know, and it’s not…thank you, that’s very sweet.”

 

Max beamed,

 

“Kay good cause you really, **_really_** are…”

 

“Max, I think something’s wrong. How do you feel?”

 

He shrugged, giving a dreamy sigh, and kind of clumsy shrug,

 

“I’unno, good…great…” he sighed, reaching up, brushing Billie’s hair behind their ear, he sighed again,

 

“Soft…”

 

Billie blushed brighter, clearing their throat, reaching up catching Max’s hand, squeezing it, trying to get his attention,

 

_Hey…Billie’s holding his hand! Wow…that’s nice…this is a really good day…_

 

“Max, I don’t think you’re okay, do you know what class Isaac had last?”

 

He nodded,

 

“Ms. Quinn, next door.”

 

Billie nodded back, tightening their grip on Max’s hand, tugging him along, stopping at his desk to grab his bag,

 

“Kay, I think we really need to go find him.” Billie finished, keeping a hold of his hand, leading him along,

 

Max tilted his head,

 

_Why was Billie asking about Isaac?_

_Oh no…_

_Billie didn’t like Isaac…did they?_

_Like, **like** him?_

 

_He wanted them to like each other cause he’d really like his best friend to like Billie, but not **like** like them…_

 

Max swallowed nervously, spotting Isaac, kind of wanting to just tug Billie the other way, but it was too late, Billie spotted him,

 

“Isaac!”

 

Isaac turned, glancing from Billie over to Max, noticing their joined hand. He quirked his eyebrow in surprise; a bit of a teasing smirk tugging at his lips,

 

“Hey w-”

 

Billie shook their head,

 

“Isaac, I think there’s something wrong with Max…I” Billie paused, glancing around, lowering their voice, leaning in,

 

“I think he’s been spelled.”

 

_Spelled?_

_He’s not spelled…_

Isaac sobered instantly, eyes flashing violet, flickering over him in concern. He glanced around the bustling hallway, nodding for them to follow him. They did, taking a couple turns, finding a less busy area, slipping over to one of the classrooms. Glancing around once more Isaac reached up, grabbing the doorknob, hand glimmering like a prismatic rainbow. He pushed the door open, quickly ushering the other two in before pulling the door too. The other two looked over Max worriedly,

 

Max shook his head,

 

“Guys, I’m not spelled…well…I am but not anymore than the usual Supernatural sight thing…”

 

Billie shook their head, squeezing his hand,

 

“Max, I think you are. You’re not acting like you, and your eyes are kind of off…”

 

Isaac sighed, nodding,

 

“Max you are- it’s the same as the others.”

 

Max blinked, beginning to shake his head before pausing, tilting his head in confusion. Something registering vaguely but it seemed foggy, like a hazy dream,

 

“Hmm…what others?”

 

Billie nodded, glancing between the two of them,

 

“I’d actually like to know that myself.”

 

Isaac sighed,

 

“For about the last week or so people have been acting really weird. Loopy, moony eyed…remember the other day with Mr. Sawyer and Ms. Calden?”

 

“Ugh…yeah…”

 

Isaac nodded,

 

“Yeah I know…it’s not normal, it’s a spell. We’re trying to figure out who’s behind it but so far we got nothing.”

 

_Oh! The spell…the spell they’ve been looking into…where people were acting all spacey and getting totally swept up in their special someone an…_

_A-and he just told Billie they were pretty…_

_And told them they’re pretty AGAIN…_

_And petted their hair…_

_Oh good god…_

_Kill me now…_

_Please tell me the last step of the spell is to make you invisible…or amnesiac…he’ll take either right about now._

He swallowed blushing, nodding quickly, folding his arms, before unfolding them, fidgeting,

 

“Y-yeah…um…it’s a spell…a really crazy spell. A completely crazy, TOTALLY powerful spell that the spelled have no control over what they say or do so…umm…yeah…”

 

Isaac glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Max shrugged,

 

“I-I think it wore off… at least it doesn’t seem to last long.”

 

Billie gave a relieved nod and a warm smile,

 

“You really feel okay now?”

 

Max swallowed, brushing his hair back,

 

“Yeah, a bit fuzzy, but better.”

 

Billie smiled, nodding, squeezing his arm,

 

“I’m glad, I was really worried.”

 

Max gave a slightly giggly laugh, startling faintly at the sound, blushing brightly,

 

“Umm…I-I think that was part of the spell…I don’t laugh like that…”

 

Isaac snickered,

 

“Yeah you do.”

 

Max glared,

 

Billie shook their head, squeezing Max’s arm once more,

 

“Max, it’s fine…I’m just glad you’re okay. So you guys are like, investigating it? Can I help? If someone’s spelling people at our school that needs to be stopped.” They paused, glancing from Max over to Isaac then back, tucking a lock of _(what he now knows is **unbelievably** soft, oh my god)_ hair behind their ear, giving a hopeful look,

 

“I mean, if you don’t mind…I think I could be a lot of help- I really like mysteries and I do know a lot about the Magics at this school. Plus if someone spelled Max I’d really like to help find out who. If the spell doesn’t last long it had to happen in our class…I could help narrow it down?”

 

Isaac glanced over, meeting Max’s eyes, he shrugged, smiling,

 

“Of course you can help…thank you.”

 

Billie shrugged, settling close to Max, glancing between the two eagerly,

 

“Wow…a real live mystery, this is SO cool! What do we know so far?”

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 “Hey, c-can you get the door? I got it balanced but just barely.” Simon glanced over at Kai, holding the bags up to demonstrate as they made their from the elevator. He nodded quickly, darting ahead, flashing a bright smile,

 

“Of course honey, no problem.” He shook his head, chuckling, reaching forward for the handle,

 

“I could have carried more; I am far stronger than I look.”

 

Simon laughed, shaking his head, shrugging,

 

“No dude, it’s fine, I’m the one who got carried away.”

 

Kai giggled, shaking his head,

 

“True, but I most definitely encouraged it. I’m quite excited! I haven’t really cooked much, Declan and I travel quite a lot so we don’t really do the whole home cooking thing. I do hope Raph isn’t too upset about us overtaking his kitchen but I’m sure he’ll be fine…perhaps somewhat cranky for a bit but fine.”

 

Simon chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“I don’t think he will. Raphael’s let me cook over here lots of times, his kitchen’s way bigger than mine, and Raphael likes the company.”

 

Kai smirked,

 

 “ ** _Your_** company in any case.” he teased lightly,

 

Simon blushed, shrugging,

 

 “Well…yeah…”

 

Kai giggled, reaching forward, unlocking the door, glancing over, tilting his head curiously, eyes bright,

 

“What all are we making again?”

 

Simon smiled,

 

“A salad with cucumber and tomatoes, parmesan garlic bread and minestrone soup. With all the travel and that I figure something fresh and light would be good. But if you two are always so busy you guys really do deserve a break, I can cook if y-”

 

Kai shook his head quickly, pushing the door open, waving him off, Simon slipping through the door. Kai reached forward shifting a couple of the bags onto his arm,

 

“No, I want to help! And a-”

 

He’s cut off by a ferocious hiss, Simon nearly stumbles feeling himself yanked back, suddenly several feet and one angrily hissing Vampire between him and Kai.

 

Simon swallowed, blinking uncomprehendingly.

 

Raphael was totally focused on Kai, eyes flashing black, giving a low dangerous hiss, head tilting slowly, looking ready to attack,

 

_Umm…Oooh crap…that’s not good…_

_Why did he just totally believe Kai was Raphael’s friend? He could be anyone! He seemed friendly, but he also seemed powerful as hell. If he’s not a friend then this is gonna be really bad._

_Are there fairies that hunt Vampires?_

_Is that like, a thing?_

_Is it!?_

_CRAP!_

_Did he seriously just bring a freaking evil fairy vampire hunter into the Brooklyn Vampire clan leader’s apartment?_

_Oh man this was SO bad!_

He swallowed again,

“Umm…R-Raph? W-h-he said he was your friend, the way he talked you were really close, w-”

 

Raphael swallowed, giving a slight, barely perceptible nod, glancing worriedly over at Simon, still keeping himself firmly between the two, looking suddenly near terrified,

 

“Simon-w-what…are you okay?”

 

He blinked, nodding slowly,

 

“Y-yeah…w-”

 

He swallowed, shaking his head,

 

“Simon Kai knows…”

 

Simon tilted his head in confusion,

 

“Knows? Knows wha-”

 

He swallowed shaking his head frantically,

 

“He KNOWS Simon…Kai’s a Dinistr Dallu, one of the most powerful Fae- most powerful _beings_ in existence. He can see into a person’s soul, their true self. He knows what you are- he knew the second he saw you…”

 

Simon gulped, blinking rapidly, holding up a finger,

 

“Umm…O-okay I can tot-”

 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

 

Simon glanced over at the voice and froze,

 

_Oh…Crap…_

_Again…_

 

So…Kai had mentioned his husband Declan. He’d said how sweet he was and that he was the most beautiful person he’d ever met, both inside and out. That he was kinda a dork, but in a really cute, totally endearing way. Said he was a teacher-like doctorate professor level teacher and specialized in linguistics, history and about a dozen other really random, **_really_** brainy fields…

_He’d told him a lot about the man…_

_He did NOT happen to mention the fact that he was a demon…_

_Or that he looked like he could shot-put a small car._

 

Simon settled a bit more behind Raphael.

The guy was extremely tall-and _extremely_ built. Like Alec would probably just come to the dudes shoulder tall. And even though he was dressed kinda professor like- a nice clean cut lavender button up shirt with a quirkily patterned tie and dark charcoal grey suit pants- he knows he never had a teacher that looked like **_that_**. The sleeves of the shirt were pushed up showcasing broad shoulders and very powerful looking forearms. He kinda looked like an action hero going undercover as a nerd for some assignment. He had a rich bronze complexion with thick, wavy, raven black hair that shimmered near blue when the light hit it just so and sharp, arresting features set off all the more by the glimmering bright, black demonic eyes.

 

They were nearly all a deep glossy, inky black, both the pupils as well as the edges. The only glimpse of color an odd, shockingly brilliant midnight blue iris that seemed to glimmer and flicker like a blue flame.

 

Simon swallowed again, throat dry, giving a slightly awkward wave,

 

“Umm…h-hi…”

 

He tilted his head, smiling curiously,

 

“Hello?” He looked at the three before settling on Kai, quirking his eyebrow questioningly,

 

“ _Cariad_ , what’s going on? And why is Raph hissing at you? We were talking and he tore out of the room like a flash…” He sighed resignedly,

 

“What did you do?”

 

Kai gasped,

 

“Hey! Why do you think **_I_** did something?”

 

He quirked his eyebrow,

 

“Really?”

 

Kai gave a slight laugh, shrugging,

 

“Okay fair enough, but this wasn’t me…” he turned from Declan back to Raphael, rolling his eyes, giving a flippant wave of his hand,

 

“Oh really Sweetie put the fangs away. While it is absolutely adorable when you think you’re scary it’s really not needed right now.”

 

Simon’s eyes widened,

 

“Uh…”

 

Declan sighed, shrugging,

 

“Okay is someone gonna fill me in? Raph? Kai?” he paused, glancing at Simon, gesturing towards him,

 

“Cute little nervous guy?...Anyone?”

 

Simon blushed, flailing slightly; Kai chuckled, smirking, holding up a finger, nodding towards Simon,

 

“I will…this lovely, adorable, oh so charming young man is Simon Lewis- Raphael’s boyfriend. He’s a detective for the BPD…Oh, also a Gwir-dyst.”

 

Declan blinked in surprise, folding his arms, looking him over curiously,

 

“Oh?”

 

Simon gulped, holding his hands up placatingly, nervously looking between the two.

 

“O-Oookay…so I can totally explain. I _am_ a Gwir-dyst but I’m not ‘that’ kind of gwir-dyst and I know it seems like ‘that’ kind of Gwir-dyst is the only kind of Gwir-dyst but I swear I’m not anything like that.”

 

Kai gave a bright, musical giggle, rolling his eyes with a dismissive wave,

 

“Oh honey, of course you’re not! I know that…if you were I’d of ripped you apart hours ago.” he shrugged with a brilliant smile,

 

Simon gulped, eyes wide, slipping a bit more behind Raphael,

 

“Umm…so…o…okay…yeah…uh…”

 

Kai tilted his head in confusion, before blinking, something seemingly dawning on him. He gave a slightly sheepish smile, holding a finger up,

 

“Oh…shoot…I didn’t word that quite right, did I?”

 

Simon swallowed, shaking his head quickly,

 

“Umm…no…no you did not.”

 

He shrugged,

 

“Sorry sweetheart, that wasn’t intentional…I kind of do that sometimes. I do apologize; I’m not really used to talking to humans- or gwir-dyst…whatever you want to call it.    

 

I was actually trying to be reassuring.”

 

Simon nodded faintly,

 

“O-okay…um…just for like, future reference or whatever? If you’re trying to reassure someone maybe avoid mentioning things like ‘ripping them apart’…it does not instill a lot of confidence.”

 

Declan gave a surprised laugh, nodding, gesturing towards Simon,

 

“Hmm…he’s funny…I like him.”

 

Kai grinned, nodding enthusiastically,

 

“I do too, He’s an absolute delight. We spent nearly the entire day together. We had coffee together then went to the comic book store, and then to a movie called ‘Blackwidow’ which wasn’t about spiders but really was quite interesting, then we even went grocery shopping! It was so much fun!”

 

Raphael blinked, looking quickly from Kai over to Simon. Simon shrugged, giving a slight nod. Raphael turned back to Kai, tilting his head suspiciously,

 

“I thought you said you had an errand to run today? That absolutely couldn’t wait?”

 

Kai faltered, shrugging,

 

“Yes…I did…”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

“And what was the ‘errand’?”

 

“Meeting your new boyfriend?”

 

Raphael’s eyes widened,

 

“What?! How did you even… ** _Damnit_** _Magnus_.”

 

Declan moved closer, putting his hands up placatingly,

 

“Now, now, don’t blame Mags. We had a couple drinks with dinner last night and he may have accidently let it slip.”

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

“Oh I don’t blame him- I blame _you.”_

 

Declan’s eyes widened,

 

“Hey! I didn’t do anything…”

 

“Except keep me busy all day today while he was out grilling my boyfriend! And don’t even try to say you didn’t know what he was up to- I know you two have that qusi-pschic bond thing going. There’s nothing he does you don’t know about…and him, yeah it’s Kai- He’s a more flamboyant, over the top, _utterly_ terrifying version of Magnus, I’d expect this from him…but I thought you were better than that.”

 

“Hey!” Kai interrupted,

 

He quirked his eyebrow,

 

“What?”

 

“Th…okay fair point. But don’t blame Dec…And it’s not all on us. How could you not tell us about you having a boyfriend!?”

 

Raphael scoffed, gesturing animatedly,

 

“Really? **_This_** isn’t enough of an answer? You tracked down my boyfriend and grilled him all day!”

 

Kai rolled his eyes,

 

“I did not ‘grill’ him…we just…umm…what’s it called Simon?”

 

“Hung out?”

 

He nodded quickly, pointing at Simon,

 

‘Yeah, that. It was nice…I’ve never been to a comic book store…or ‘grocery shopping’, it really was quite fun.”

 

Raphael smiled faintly, apparently relaxing a bit, shaking his head, seemingly just noticing the bags,

 

“Speaking of, why exactly did you go grocery shopping?”

 

Kai perked up, darting over by Simon, slipping his arm around his shoulders, squeezing faintly,

 

“Because Simon’s going to teach me to cook!”

 

Raphael’s eyes widened, Declan gave a surprised laugh,

 

“He’s what?”

 

The other three zeroed in on Simon expectantly,

 

He flushed brightly, shrugging, rubbing nervously at his neck,

 

“Umm…yeah…well- it’s just he said you guys travel like a lot and I thought it’d be nice for you guys to have a homemade meal and when I mentioned it he seemed really excited by the idea so I figured it’d be fun.”

 

Declan gave a sharp laugh,

 

“Yeah…fun…”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“Dio, Simon…”

 

He looked between the two.

 

“What?”

 

They both shook their heads, clearly trying to cover a chuckle; Simon widened his eyes, flailing worriedly,

 

“ ** _What?_** What is it?”

 

Kai huffed, rolling his eyes, giving a dismissive wave towards the other two. He reached over catching Simon’s hand, tugging impatiently,

 

“Oh ignore them they don’t know what they’re talking about. Now come on, I can’t wait to get started!”

 

Simon flailed, stumbling after him thanks to the surprisingly strong grip hurrying to keep up, and keep from face planting, sending one more nervous look over his shoulder at Raphael and Declan who seemed quite amused…

 

He doesn’t think he wants to know why…

 

He sighed, shaking his head, settling the bags on the kitchen island, getting out the all the ingredients, laying them out. Kai slipped close to him, looking over everything excitedly,

 

“What do we do first?”

 

Simon chuckled in spite of himself. Despite the quick, utterly terrifying ‘thing’ out there Kai really did seem incredibly sweet. They were probably just being overly cautious. I mean yeah the guy was powerful, Simon had no doubt that if pushed he could be incredibly dangerous but that didn’t automatically make him some terrifying threat.

 

He shrugged, laying out some of the carrots, celery and other veggies on the cutting board.

 

“Well first off we need to chop up the vegetables.”

 

Kai brightened,

 

“Oh I can do that! No problem!”

 

Simon smiled, nodding,

 

“Great! There’s knives in the drawer righ-” Simon trailed off.

 

As he watched Kai flicked his wrist, nails extending into razor sharp claws, he moved his hand so quickly it was little more than a blur, reducing the vegetables to a pile of small pieces about a quarter inch long in seconds.

 

He turned back to Simon, bouncing lightly on his heels, eyes bright and excited,

 

“There, what’s next?”

 

Simon gulped,

 

Kai startled faintly,

 

“Oh! It won’t matter if the ends of a few are a bit toasty right? I mean we **_are_** cooking them anyways yes?”

 

Simon blinked,

 

“Umm…y-yes…why?”

 

He gave a dismissive wave, fluttering his fingers, the claws extending a bit more, gleaming in the light,

 

“Oh nothing…just with the speed and the friction they can get a bit warm…

 

Well…’warm’ isn’t quite right…more ‘searing’. Tends to be quite useful in most situations but I suppose it could be a bit of a complication if they weren’t supposed to be cooked.”

 

He smiled brightly,

 

“Good thing they are, yes?”

 

Simon gulped again, leaning against the counter, not really sure what to do with his arms, fidgeting before crossing them over himself, giving a bobble head like nod.

 

“Umm…r-right…good…” He nodded again, swallowing, trying to shake that off, taking a deep breath,

 

Kai nodded, giving a beaming smile, bouncing lightly on his heels, looking at him expectantly,

 

“So what’s next?”

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ddraig-dyn=** Dragon man- A dragon shifter
> 
>  **Cariad** = Love
> 
> Hey! An entire chapter up in one day with THREE parts even! Yay!
> 
> So I was looking and it seems I haven’t updated this for a month, I am SOOO sorry guys! I’m trying to bounce around the verses fairly evenly but with 9 active stories some seem to fall through for a bit…
> 
> Whenever that happens I promise I’ll make up for it.
> 
> Just so you all know I do have this whole story planned out (I have ALL five of the stories in this season planned out- like scenes and everything.) It is slower going with the other verses but I think in the long run having them all going concurrently will really pay off. I’m kinda playing with the idea to drop hints in some verses about things coming in other’s.
> 
> It’s a kind of fun game for me.
> 
> Anyway I love Kai and Declan (And Kai again because OMG he’s adorably terrifying which shouldn’t even be a thing but it’s the best way to describe him). And I adored Max swooning after Billie (For any of you that didn’t read my first series Billie is genderfluid, which is why I’m sticking with they/them pronouns)…Also can we just point out again they’re a **_demon/dragon_** hybrid! I love them already.
> 
> Anyways hope the full chapter update makes up for missing this one. It shouldn’t be nearly as long between updates now…
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


	7. Caught In The Act  (No wrong act)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  💜💜Chapter Complete!!💜💜
> 
> Raj tries to stealthily look into Divya’s demon teacher...
> 
> Yeah…Raj…Stealth…three guesses how that turns out.

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

# Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  _ (Raj) _

Okay, he had this…he so  _totally_ had this. He’d slipped into the school at the dismissal bell using the chaos of the end of the school day to mask his entrance. He’d came to the school to pick Divya up pretty often- when they had things to do after her classes or the weather was too bad of for her to walk the couple blocks to their apartment. He knew his way around it pretty good and if anyone asks he could just say he was here to pick her up…

 

_Like he said, he totally had this…_

Hmm…let’s see…Mr. Fairfax’s classroom was in the G building 205, Divya said he had workshops after class Tuesdays, Thursday’s and Friday. It’s Tuesday so it should be empty. He never locked the classroom just in case kids needed a place to decompress. Yeah, yeah, that seems real sweet and caring but again- **_Demon_**. There had to be some ulterior motive, probably a few…and he was gonna find every last one.

 

_Well…he will once he finds the classroom._

 

What the heck? Why does it go from 203 to 206? How is there two classes actually missing? And why does it have to be the one he’s looking for?

 

Damn school renovations- he remembered Divya saying the numbers were kinda wonky in a few places as years ago the school had to expand and rather than just continue on the numbers in the normal order some were just kind of fit in seemingly randomly wherever they could. He was sure at some point they were supposed to renumber them to where it once more made sense but then people got busy and kinda adjusted and it was simply left how it was. So now there were a few just kinda randomly floating numbered classrooms because that wasn’t confusing at all…

 

_Hmm…_

_Well it should be somewhere relatively close to 203…_

He shook his head, wandering kind of aimlessly, taking a left at the hallway, bypassing 207, 209 and what appeared to be a janitor’s closet. This would be so much easier if he could ask someone but he was being stealthy- you can’t ask for directions to some place you’re sneaking into to search for evidence of some nefarious demonic scheme…

 

Kinda went against the whole ‘stealth’ thing.

 

He took another corner, finally spotting the right door. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes,

 

_Oh of course 205 is right between 212 and 213… makes perfect sense._

_Whatever the school’s most favored teacher was a Demon- oddball numbers is the least of its problems._

He glanced around, being sure no one was watching before reaching down, stealthily turning the knob, slipping in.

 

_Kay he’s in._

 

He slipped away from the door, glancing around the brightly lit classroom, creeping along the back wall, looking curiously over the wall of signup sheets, blinking in surprise.

 

Wow…okay Divya wasn’t exaggerating; there’s a ton. Two for animal shelters, a canned food drive, a rummage sale to raise money for a local homeless shelter, Big Brothers/Big Sisters, Tutoring and homework help, Teen crisis help line, Student Friendship League, at least four different community beautification projects, an art therapy class.

 

_Man it had to be a cover, seriously, who’s **this** altruistic?_

_Yeah this is SO totally a cover…_

_No one’s THIS good…_

_Seriously, I m-_

“Hello, can I help you?”

 

“Ah!” Raj startled, whirling around, hand coming up, readying for an attack.

 

“Woah, easy there…didn’t mean to startle you.” The man flashed an impish grin, placatingly holding his hands up, slowly moving away from the open door to what appeared to be a small storage closet.

 

Raj gulped,

 

_Wow…_

_Okay glamour thing must be working overtime…_

The man’s startlingly handsome; tall, graceful and athletic looking with light, slightly wavy blonde hair, and stunningly bright blue eyes…

 

Distantly Raj remembered hearing some of the moms (And like three dads) chattering- verging on swooning- about Mr. Fairfax at a few of the school events, jokingly saying with all the community service and the like he needed to do an adult ED class so they could enroll. It’d seemed a bit much to him at the time, he’d found himself rolling his eyes at the desperation, but he suddenly totally got it…hell if he didn’t know the whole demon thing he’d probably be right there with them.

 

_B-but he did…_

_He did…_

_He’s a demon…_

**_The man is a demon._ **

****

He’s a demon who his baby sister is working with, who she practically idolizes. Besides, that is so obviously one of those glamour things- no one’s that handsome in real life, it has to be fake. Div did say he could like shape shift. Apparently ‘Gargoyles’ had two forms, kinda like shifters, only NOT shifters...or werecreatures- Which he didn’t really get. He’d read a few of the books Magnus had given Divya and he saw how often it was stressed that they weren’t the same but it was an absurd amount and he just couldn’t really process all of this…His sister is pyrokinetic/telekinetic thanks to the sting of a evil demon scorpion, she now actually works with a Vampire and a Warlock and he is on a first name basis with the werewolf chief of the BPD- he has enough on his plate as it was, he didn’t need to throw random Supernatural spot the difference things into the mix.

 

She said most of the time Mr. Fairfax looked totally human- apparently he looked like a stupidly attractive human.

 

But that did not matter.

 

Even if that was how he actually looked, that could totally be a kind of weapon/ploy kind of thing. A pretty face and nice smile is disarming; throws people off, gets them to let their guard down. What’s it called? A honey trap? I mean the easiest way to win someone over is to simply be someone your target wants around- maybe even someone they’d actually pursue.

 

He knew it worked from firsthand experience.

 

Hell, he’d thought the angel was absolutely dazzling…

 

Look how THAT turned out.

 

No…not again, he’s not falling for it- and he’s not letting his sister fall for it. He’s been burned once, no way in hell he’s letting that happen to her.

 

Mr. Fairfax tilted his head curiously giving a gentle, encouraging smile, settling on the edge of his desk, taking on a relaxed, totally non-threatening posture,

 

“I really didn’t mean to startle you- I was reorganizing things and I thought I heard someone in here. Hi, I’m Mr. Fairfax- or Bryan if you like, this is my classroom. Were you looking for me? Or one of the students?”

 

He paused tilting his head, looking Raj over inquisitively. Raj tried not to fidget or do anything embarrassing like blush.

 

_He was not blushing just cause a weirdly handsome demon was looking at him damnit._

“Hmm…no way you’re old enough to be one of my student’s parents- you have to be an uncle or a sibling…” A flicker of recognition shimmered in those pretty blue eyes. He blinked in surprise, a bright, slightly dizzying smile forming,

 

“Oh! Of course, you have to be Divya’s brother- Raj right? How could I miss it? The resemblance is uncanny.”

 

Raj startled faintly, gulping, before taking a deep breath, trying to collect himself, standing up a bit straighter, meeting his eyes, crossing his arms, trying to go for strong and intimidating _(Div usually said it came off as petulant and sulking but it was the closest to a ‘threatening’ expression he had.)_

“Yes I am.”

 

The man chuckled, pushing off the desk, moving towards Raj,

 

“It’s great to finally meet you! Divya talks about you all the time. Have to admit I’d been pretty curious about you. There aren’t a lot of people who’d drop everything to take care of a child when they’re not even an adult yet themselves. She really is a wonderful person and I know a lot of that is thanks to you.”

 

Raj swallowed, trying to shake off the tangled mess of emotions that caused, taking a deep breath, nodding,

 

“Yes she is- she’s the best person I know. What I did wasn’t really anything spectacular- it’s just what had to be done. We’d lost our parents I couldn’t have us lose each other too. We’re all the other has, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep her safe- absolutely nothing.

 

Even facedown a Demon.”

 

His eyes did a flickering, flashing like thing, skintone shifting from the warm tan to a soft grey stone like shade before shifting right back.

 

“Gargoyle.”

 

Raj took a deep steadying breath, standing his ground, giving a slight shrug,

 

“Is ‘Demon’ insulting?”

 

He tilted his head,

 

“When it’s in that tone yes.”

 

“But it **_is_** accurate, right? A gargoyle is a type of demon.”

 

Mr. Fairfax sighed,

 

“Yes…and I’m guessing you just found that out, hence the sneaking into my classroom when you thought it’d be empty.”

 

Raj shrugged,

 

“I’m just trying to figure out what you’re up to.”

 

He shrugged back, giving a flippant wave,

 

“I’m not ‘up to’ anything.”

 

Raj scoffed,

 

“Oh come on, you’re a demon, you have to be up to something.”

 

He bristled faintly at that, disappointedly shaking his head,

 

“You know that’s very rude. I get that this is all new to you and there is a learning curve. I know it seems crazy and I really can’t imagine a fully grown adult trying to wrap their head around something like this. I really do get that this is hard to understand but that kind of judgmental, bigoted attitude is never acceptable.”

 

“Hey! I’m not a bigot! This isn’t about some stupid, insignificant little trait…This is totally different.”

 

Bryan shook his head,

 

“No it’s not- it’s exactly the same. You’re judging an entire group based solely on one characteristic, not who they are. You know nothing about us, any of us- all you know is rumors and scary stories you’ve been taught.

 

It’s the same damn thing.

 

 Just because demons look a bit intimidating or have abilities you don’t it doesn’t mean you can just arbitrarily write them all off as evil. It’s prejudiced- the same as hating someone because of their skin color or religion or because they’re gay.”

 

Raj huffs, flailing slightly,

 

“Okay well last I checked me being gay doesn’t give me weird powers and super strength!”

 

Bryan startles at that, giving a surprised chuckle, shrugging with a kinda playful smile, _(Raj is annoyed…the dudes a demon…they’re NOT supposed to be able to pull off a cute, impish smile damnit!)_

 

“I don’t know…bet there’s a few people backwards enough to think it does…”

 

Raj couldn’t help a surprised bit of a laugh before catching himself, shaking off the humor,

 

“Okay point taken but still it’s not the same. Demon’s are dangerous and evil and prey on humans.”

 

Bryan shook his head,

 

“No they’re not, that’s just old stories a-”

 

“Don’t tell me it’s just ‘myths and old stories’- it wasn’t ‘old stories’ it was a freaking month ago. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. I saw six innocent people die, drained of their life force, souls everything that they have. I was lied to and manipulated and came seconds away from murdering an innocent person- a cop- a freaking detective. I was forced to see all of this, all of you and duped into thinking I was saving humanity by an ‘angel’ that turned out to be a hideous monster with foot long fingers and two inch long claws and rows upon rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth and I doubt I’ll ever totally shake all the nightmares from it.

 

It’s not just stories, or myths or a hallucination…I wish it was, but it was real, every last terrifying second of it.” Raj trailed off, glancing away, pushing his hair back, slumping, shaking his head faintly.

 

Bryan faltered, seemingly at a loss,

 

“I-I’m sorry…I had no idea.”

 

Raj shrugged glancing over,

 

“Like you said, I’m new to this, I know nothing about it- about demons or vampires or warlocks or every other terrifying thing that up till two months ago I thought only existed in fantasy movies and books. The only thing I know about it is that my baby sister- the only family I have, the most important thing in my life- is all of a sudden a pyrokinetic/telekinetic junior PI in training investigating cases with a High Warlock, a Vampire clan leader and some mid-level demon who she’s been talking about for years.

 

I’m out of my element here okay? Div is doing fine with it, just diving right in like she always does and I just don’t know what to do. I can’t process all of this. Magnus gave her what I’m pretty sure is an entire libraries worth of books and information and I am _trying_ I really am but this is just so much and it’s like the entire world has gone insane overnight-

 

 Like I’m stuck in some nightmare that I can’t wake up from…only I know it’s not a nightmare because thanks to coming within a hairsbreadth of being dragged into a hell like dimension in which a freaking Hanfod lladrata is apparently considered a ‘ ** _little_** demon’  I have more than enough actual nightmares to compare it to.

 

I don’t know how to deal with this, I don’t know how to process it, I don’t even know how to begin to start to factor all of ‘this’ into my new world view…I just don’t.

 

The only thing I can do is what I always have done- make sure Divya is safe, so that’s what I need to focus on because it is the only thing that really matters. I came way too close to losing her- closer than I really want to think about and i-if that happens? If I lose her? That’s it…there’s nothing after that.

 

So I’m sorry if it seems like I’m being prejudiced or whatever else, I’m really not that kind of guy usually- at least I never _was_ …but honestly with everything these last couple months I’m not sure who or what I am anymore…

 

I…I just don’t know and this is all kind of a lot so I’m just focusing on the few tiny little things that I can have some effect on…like when I find out my teenage sister’s favorite teacher and mentor is in actuality a type of demon just like the kind that used my fear of losing my sister to manipulate me into nearly dooming mankind and then very nearly dragged me to hell…

 

So I’m sorry if it seems judgmental or prejudiced or bigoted or whatever else but I’d rather be a jackass and know my little sister’s safe than just cross my fingers and hope she’s okay.” He trailed off, agitatedly rubbing at his face, giving a hopeless shrug, glancing back up at Bryan.

 

He blinked, kind of wide-eyed, shaking his head. By this point he was back setting kind of heavily on the edge of his desk, clearly at a loss as to how to begin.

_Raj could relate- He’s pretty sure that’s the most words he’s ever said at once._

 Bryan swallowed, shaking his head again, brushing his hair back, looking up, meeting Raj’s eyes, a soft, surprisingly comforting warmth in the pretty sparkling blue depths,

 

“I-damn…I really don’t even know how to respond to that.”

 

Raj gave a surprised scoffing laugh,

 

“What do you know? We have something in common after all.” Raj muttered, rolling his eyes,

 

Bryan gave a short, surprised laugh before getting a kind of sheepish look,

 

“Sorry, you kinda caught me off guard there- I really didn’t mean to laugh.”

 

Raj shrugged, waving him off,

 

“Yeah, that’s fine- I’m kinda used to that reaction.”

 

Bryan tilted his head in confusion,

 

“With this? Or just like, in general? Cause gotta say anyone who’d laugh at someone who went through all that has some serious issues.”

 

Raj shrugged, settling on the edge of one of the desks in front of Bryans, slumping faintly,

 

“No, just in general, I tend to have that effect. People don’t usually really take me very seriously. I haven’t really talked about this much. The only people I know involved in this are Divya, Magnus, Raphael, and Luke- the Chief of the BPD and apparently an alpha werewolf. Magnus and Raphael scare the hell out of me, Divya’s my little sister and usually we can talk about near anything but I really don’t want to go over this with her- she’s been through enough. Luke seems nice but I talked to him only a couple hours. He gave me his number if I needed help with the whole adjustments but I wouldn’t feel right just calling him to chat.”

 

Bryan leaned closer, shaking his head in concern,

 

“That’s really not right- you need someone you can talk to about all this- it’ll drive you crazy otherwise.”

 

Raj gave a slight, scoffing laugh and a sarcastic look,

 

“ _’Drive_ me there’? Dude I don’t need to be ‘drove’ crazy- I’m **_living_** there. This entire world is crazy. There are demons and warlocks and vampires and goblins and every other insane creature ever dreamt up.”

 

Bryan chuckled, nodding faintly,

 

“True…still you should talk to someone about it.”

 

Raj gave a flippant gesture, shrugging,

 

“Who? Like I said I know exactly four Supernaturals- My baby sister, a busy chief of police with far better things to do, and two of the three scariest beings I’ve ever met. No thank you.”

 

Bryan shrugged,

 

“Well, you can talk to me?”

 

Raj laughed, shaking his head, brushing his hair back,

 

“I literally JUST met you…and that was because I snuck into your classroom to snoop and find out your nefarious scheme- which I’m still not totally sold on you not having by the way. I mean you talk a good game and everything and you seem downright perfect but that’s just it; you kinda seem too good to be true. I mean come on, the students adore you, half the guardians practically swoon when you’re mentioned, and the do-gooder board back there? Seriously no one’s that perfect…it’s not possible.”

 

Bryan chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Okay well…gotta admit that’s either the strangest insult I’ve ever heard or the most awkward compliment but in any case you’re reading too much into it. I’m not ‘perfect’- I’m sarcastic and kind of snarky, have a kinda off sense of humor and I’ve been told I can be really obnoxious sometimes. The students like me because I talk to them like equals- I don’t belittle their problems and I give them a sounding board without automatically trying to tell them what they should do. I can’t really speak about the ‘swooning guardians’- people get crushes all the time- no one has a say in who is or isn’t attracted to them.

 

And I don’t know what to tell you about the ‘act’ thing- it’s not, just the way I am. I like to help people, to make life better or easier or safer for others. I’m a gargoyle- a born protector, it’s what I do. I put the board up to give the students opportunities to expand their horizons and ways to build their self esteem, to help them find things to do that they can be proud of, where they can see they can make a real, positive impact on others and on their community.

 

There’s no way I can just ‘prove’ to you I’m being honest, the only way I can think of to do that is just for you to see for yourself.

 

You said you don’t have anyone to talk to about this- any of it- the suddenly supernatural Divya, the reality of the existence of Supernaturals, Demons, the Hanfod lladrata- which incidentally I’ve never seen in person but I have read accounts and again I am so sorry that was your introduction to the Supernatural world. The only positive is next to that the supernatural population here is a walk in the park; it’s all downhill from that.

 

Also just FYI yes Gargoyles ARE mid-level demons like Hanfod lladrata but that is where the similarities end. Calon tywyll was sealed off from the human world over two millennia ago- all the really dangerous terrifying demonic threats were banished back to Calon Tywyll. The only demons left here are anifail- some of the less threatening demonic animals from Calon Tywyll that don’t really pose any greater threat to humans than any other natural predator, lesser demons who are no different than any other magic and a _very_ select few mids who pose no threat to humanity whatsoever.

 

Actually they’re generally the type like gargoyles who try to actively protect humans…and yes I know me just telling you that isn’t enough proof, you don’t have to take my word for it. I’m sure Magnus had to at least give Divya a few books on demons- if he didn’t I have several you are welcome to go through or if you don’t believe either of those there’s a great occult shop over on 2nd\- Wiccan Wishes. It’s ran by a really sweet warlock girl, she has a bit of a psychic flair, I’m sure she’d tell you anything you want to know. I don’t really know her super well but I go there a few times a month for this or that and she’s a very kind, very open person. If you don’t want to talk to me Clary would be great.

 

You really should talk to someone, this is way too much to just ‘power through’.”

 

Raj swallowed, shrugging, fidgeting, hesitating a bit,

 

“Well…t-that might be a good idea…umm…s-so would it be okay if I asked some questions? I mean Divya did tell me with Supernaturals it’s kinda rude to just flat out ask about their well…supernatural-ness?”

 

Bryan gave a slight chuckle that trailed off into a relieved sigh, smiling, relaxing a bit against the desk,

 

“It is in general, but I’m okay with it. I’m an open book, anything you want to know…shoot...and I promise I won’t laugh.”

 

Raj shook his head, giving a slight breath of a laugh,

 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t promise that…Magnus and Raphael laughed for nearly half an hour at one of my questions.”

 

Bryan blinked in surprise,

 

“Raphael laughs? Like not just a sarcastic, condescending chuckle but full on laughing?”

 

Raj huffed,

 

“I thought he was going to fall off the couch.”

 

Bryan’s eyes widened, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I-okay you can’t just leave it like that I gotta ask…what question could possibly make one of the most feared Supernaturals in existence laugh so much he almost fell of your couch?”

 

Raj shrugged, giving a flippant gesture,

 

“I asked Magnus if he was Asexual.”

 

Bryan gave a short, muffled, snort like sound, covering his mouth, clearly trying to school his features,

 

“Oh t-that’s umm…t-that’s not so…”

 

Raj huffed, rolling his eyes,

 

“Dude don’t even...”

 

Bryan burst out laughing, clearly trying to hold back but unable to. Raj really didn’t mind nearly as much as he usually did. It really was a great laugh. Warm, rich and bright. Raj took a deep breath, trying to look far more annoyed than he was,

 

“Are you done?”

 

Bryan nodded, holding his hands up placatingly, flashing a brilliant, dazzling smile, stunning blue eyes flickering even brighter,

 

“Y-yeah, I- s-sorry… I really did have every intention of not laughing but…oh my god, seriously?”

 

Raj rolled his eyes, flushing faintly shrugging,

 

“I _know_ okay? You weren’t there- it didn’t seem nearly as odd in context.”

 

Bryan chuckled again, shaking his head,

 

“Okay, I’ll bite…in what ‘context’ does Magnus being Ace actually seem like a legitimate possibility?”

 

Raj flailed,

 

“In the context that **_Raphael_** is Asexual.”

 

Bryan blinked, tilting his head,

 

“Huh? No he’s not…There’s no way!”

 

Raj flailed again, pointing animatedly, hopping up off the desk,

 

“Ah! See! Exactly! Seems totally insane right? Totally out there. I mean the dude like radiates sex appeal and he can freaking enthrall you with a look and a couple words…

But he is! He told me himself and while I get the feeling he really does enjoy screwing with me in general in this one particular moment on this one topic he was being totally real…it threw me.

 

 He is and Divya is and they were chattering on about it and Magnus was talking right along with them and seemed comfortable with the topic and to understand it totally and…hell I don’t know…

 

Magnus being Ace didn’t seem any crazier than Raphael being Ace…so I asked…and they proceeded to laugh at me for over half an hour.”

 

Bryan tilted his head, giving a faint nod,

 

“Yeah…when you put it like that I can see how you’d get there. I mean it seems pretty far out but like you said, no more so than Raphael…” He shook his head,

 

“And you’re _totally_ sure he wasn’t just pulling your leg?”

 

Raj huffed, shaking his head,

 

“No…he was being honest. What brought it up was he’d spotted Divya’s Ace pride sticker on her notebook and asked about it and I’d started lecturing him on it cause yeah he’s a scary, intimidating, when-he’s-not-hissing-and-bearing-his-fangs creepily attractive vampire clan leader and everything but Div is my baby sister and I won’t let anyone give her a hard time- about that or anything else.”

 

Bryan quirked his eyebrow,

 

“You actually lectured the leader of the Brooklyn Vampire clan?”

 

Raj shrugged,

 

“Well…yeah…only then he and Magnus started to laugh and I didn’t know why. When they got themselves under control Raphael explained that he’d asked because he was Ace too…”

 

“Ah…hence the confusion.”

 

Raj nodded, pointing over to him,

 

“Exactly.”

 

Bryan chuckled, nodding back,

 

“Okay well…let me try again. So long as none of your questions are like ‘is Magnus Bane Asexual’ I won’t laugh at them...”

 

Raj shrugged, relaxing, smiling slightly, brushing his hair back,

 

“Fair enough…So I can ask?”

 

Bryan nodded,

 

“Sure, go for it, what do you want to know?”

 

Raj thought for a moment, biting his lip in concentration, looking the other man over curiously,

 

“Hmm…okay…so Divya said Gargoyles are, like, shape shifters…only not actual shifters…or werecreatures for that matter, and I don’t know the difference between them- though from what Divya said about the lecture I’m just gonna pretend I do whenever I meet either type. In any case…umm…w-what do you _actually_ look like?”

 

Bryan shrugged,

 

“Like this…this isn’t a glamour-it’s not a mask or a disguise or whatever, just me. I have another form I can shift into- but it’s not like some horrible, gruesome transformation like in a monster movie. Honestly sometimes I don’t even realize I’m shifting, it just happens. Depending on different variables more or less of the other form can be showing at any given time but both forms are me. Regardless of what my physical form looks like it’s still me.”

 

Raj nodded, shifting towards him,

 

“Okay I get what you’re saying but I mean what does the other form look like? I’m not trying to be rude, just understand. It’s not like I judge people by their looks, I just want to know because…w…well…”

 

Bryan sighed, nodding,

 

“Because the only other demon you’ve ever mets true form was a living nightmare of claws and rows upon rows of teeth…”

 

Raj nodded quickly,

 

“And scary as hell glowing blood orange bug eyes…and the teeth…I know you mentioned them but trust me they bare repeating…like a lot.”

 

Bryan gave a gentle smile, nodding,

 

“No I understand, it’s more than okay Raj.” He pushed off the desk, standing up, removing his suit jacket, leaving himself in a pair of nice dark washed jeans and a clean cut midnight blue tee-shirt, tossing the jacket casually over the desk chair before turning back to him,

 

“Here, rather than trying to explain why don’t I just show you?”

 

Raj’s eyes widened, he shook his head,

 

“Oh! No, you don’t have to do t-”

 

Bryan smiled, holding his hands up placatingly,

 

“Raj breathe, it’s okay I promise. It’s nothing like you’re thinking, alright? It’s not scary, just a bit different. You’ve faced a nightmare demon and two of the most feared, powerful supernatural’s in the country…I’m nothing compared to that. You’ll be fine, and it’d be a lot easier than me trying to randomly describe myself…that’s just downright awkward.”

 

Raj swallowed, he gave a hesitant nod,

 

“O-okay…Go ahead.”

 

Bryan smiled once more, tilting his head in a slight, elegant nod, eyes closing before popping back open, they glimmered, a brilliant, electric blue, his features sharpened, ears shifting ending in points. His skintone shifted like before, going from a warm, rich tan to soft, near velvety looking stone grey. He seemed to grow a few inches taller, shoulders and arms becoming a bit broader, more defined, jeans and shirt looking a little tighter than they had a few moments ago. His  hands grew a bit larger, nails darkening, lengthening slightly, but nothing like the Hanford lladrata, they still looked mostly human and proportional, so that was good, nothing like the Hanford llad-

 

_Woah!_

_SO not a Hanford Lladrata!_

Raj blinked in amazement, shifting forward excitedly,

 

“Hey! You have wings!”

 

“I’m aware…”Bryan chuckled playfully, shifting, unfurling them from around his shoulders, where they’d settled almost like a cape, holding them out straight.

 

Raj blinked in wonder,

 

Woah…okay SO not expecting that. When they were folded around his shoulders he could just really see the outer part. It looked a few shades deeper than the stone like color of his skin but that was just on the outside.  The inner part was totally different. They almost resembled stained glass; shimmering, vibrant colors swirling and ebbing together, interspersed with little glimmering spots that looked almost like jewels. He shifted them, the light from the windows catching, causing the colors to glimmer and dance…

_Oh…oh wow…_

He shook his head, slipping closer, beginning to reach out before catching himself, mindfully pulling his hand back, blushing faintly,

 

_Okay now Raj, curiosity and all that is one thing, and he did say you could ask anything but that is a part of the dudes body, you can’t just go around randomly groping people…_

_You may not be the most well versed guy socially but you know that’s not acceptable._

Bryan quirked his eyebrow playfully, shrugging, causing the shimmering colors to once again dance; glimmering, and sparkling in the sunlight, _(Okay, now Raj is pretty sure Bryan’s just showing off)_

 

“See, like I said, nowhere near as scary as you were expecting, right?”

 

Raj nodded, brushing his hair back,

 

“R-right…Sorry I j-”

 

“Raj? It’s fine. After everything you’ve been through you have every right to be a bit gun shy with the whole demon/supernatural thing…

 

I get it…I really do.”

 

Raj flashed a grateful smile,

 

“Thanks, I really do appreciate this. And sorry for the whole spying on you thing…”

 

Bryan waved him off,

 

“Again, it’s fine, I get it, and I really am happy to help with this, anyway I can.” he shrugged again, settling back against the desk, wings once again slipping about his shoulders.

 

“Alright so...we got the most dramatic part out of the way- the whole show and tell thing.

 

Why don’t we move onto the Q&A portion?”

 

Raj chuckled, nodding, relaxing a bit,

 

“Okay…”

 

Bryan flashed another warm, kind of dizzying smile,

 

“Great…so where are we gonna start?”

 

Raj thought for a moment, glancing over him once more before, pausing, tilting his head curiously,

 

“Hmm…”

 

Bryan smiled encouragingly,

 

“Great, you have your first question?”

 

Raj nodded, Bryan smiled,

 

“Kay…shoot.”

 

“Alright about your wings…”

 

Bryan chuckled, nodding,

 

“Kinda figured…so what’s the question?”

 

Raj tilted his head,

 

“Okay so…in the Disney Gargoyles cartoon, why didn’t the Gargoyles there have the colorful, eye catching, decorative wing thing?”

 

#  _*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*_

## Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  _*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*_

#  (Max)

 

“But again, you’re sure you feel okay now, right?” Billie asked, gently resting their hand on his arm, squeezing lightly, looking him over in concern.

 

Max swallowed, blushing faintly, giving a quick, bobble head like nod.

 

“Y-umm-yeah I’m good, I swear. Totally back to normal- I’m fine. There doesn’t seem to be any after effects or anything like that…well except embarrassment and kinda wishing part of the spell resulted in invisibility.”

 

Billie laughed lightly, flashing a bright, kind of dizzying smile, squeezing his arm once more, shaking their head,

 

“Max it totally fine...really you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, we go to a school where the population is like, two thirds Supernaturals, it’s pretty much a given that people aren’t held responsible for their spelled behavior- also that anyone who’d give someone a hard time for something they had no control over is a total jackass…”

 

Billie shrugged, blushing faintly,

 

“Even so you have nothing to be embarrassed about…it was really sweet. I wasn’t upset because of what you said, I was upset because I knew something was wrong with you and I didn’t know what all effects it could have on you.

 

That’s all.” Billie smiled again, slipping their arm around Max’s shoulder, giving him a bit of a hug,

 

“I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

 

Max blushed clear to his ears, giving a slightly giggly laugh, wincing at the sound, rolling his eyes at himself,

 

“Okay I am totally fine and all but I’m still maintaining that weird laugh thing is a residual effect from the spell…”

 

“A ‘residual effect’ that somehow preceded the spell by about nine years?”

 

Max whipped his head around, glaring ineffectively at Isaac. Isaac chuckled, shrugging unconcerned, waving him off before turning back to the task at hand,

 

“Anyways the important thing is it’s done and you’re okay. Now we just need to find out who or what caused it.”

 

They nod, the group shifting a bit, moving further into the room, settling against a couple of the desks. Billie glanced at the other two, giving a slight shrug,

 

“Well from what you guys said it’s something fairly new, it affects both student as well as apparently the faculty- though more students…well at least as far as you’ve seen. I mean most of us don’t really give too much thought to the romantic lives of our teachers because with a few scant exceptions…well… _eww_.”

 

Max laughed, nodding,

 

“That’s true.” He shrugged,

 

“I guess it’s possible it could be affecting them as much as the students, they’re just adults and surrounded by gossiping teenagers so they’re better at hiding it. Still from what we’ve actually been able to see it mainly seems centered on the students.

 

It’s not really too hard to spot those affected- though with hormonal teenagers really it does make it a bit tricky so far as finding out who’s actually affected verses who’s just really overly affectionate but still there are differences.”

 

Billie glanced over, tilting their head curiously,

 

“Do you know about when it started?”

 

He blushed faintly, shrugging,

 

“Not really, I think it might have been kinda really gradual because it didn’t just like, all of a sudden hit me. I didn’t realize anything was even off until you guys said about me being spelled.”

 

Isaac nodded tilting his head,

 

“That makes sense; purposefully manipulating a spell to work gradually could help avoid detection- especially if they’re planning on using them on other Supernaturals. Those aware of the possibility are far more likely to pick up on a spell, sense it, shake it off and track down the source. Most Supernaturals- or even supernaturally sighted humans- at a sudden, bizarre change would consider the possibility of a spell. If it’s caught early enough and the person being spelled is strong enough they can many times stop it- most Magics would know some protective or repelling spells- they’re some of the first we learn.

 

Designing a spell to work gradually makes its success far more likely. When it starts subtle and slowly builds it seems natural, those spelled won’t even realize it until the spell has completely taken effect- and that’s assuming they even realize it at all.”

 

Max nodded,

 

“That definitely makes sense, probably what they’re doing. Also why the Supernaturals aren’t going on guard about a spell going around school like usually happens with these kinds of things…

 

I’m actually surprised we haven’t seen this before- it seems like it’d be a lot more effective a…wait…what’s that look for?” Max trailed off looking between the other two,

 

Isaac glanced over at Billie, meeting their eyes, swallowing faintly. Billie shrugged, brushing their hair back, glancing worriedly over at Max.

 

“Yeah it is way more effective. Only …t-that’s pretty advanced magic. It usually takes extensive training to master. If whoever is behind this is purposely manipulating their spells in order to disguise it then they are very powerful and could be VERY dangerous.

 

We really need to figure out who it is- if they can do this there’s really no telling how much else they can do. We need more information.

 

How did it feel? I mean is there anything you can tell us about the spell that might help?”

 

Max sighed, shrugging faintly, trying to think back,

 

“It’s kinda hard to describe…I felt kinda…I don’t know, fuzzy? I guess. Kind of tired, but not, just unable to concentrate or keep my focus. It was almost like I was in a dream, kinda like I had tunnel vision, most everything else didn’t register. Things didn’t really sound right, I remember I couldn’t concentrate on the lesson, couldn’t even really tell what the teacher was saying, it reminded me of like in Charlie Brown when the adults speak…it just wasn’t connecting. Nothing really was…except…umm…well…” He shrugged, cheeks flushing, nodding shyly towards Billie.

 

Billie flashed a gentle smile, nudging his shoulder,

 

“Max? I told you it’s totally okay, you were spelled. What was it?”

 

Max hesitated, flushing more,

 

“I-I really don’t think it’ll help much…”

 

Billie sighed faintly,

 

“Max, I’m sure this is really awkward and I get that it’s hard to talk about. I mean you came over to me after class, I-I kinda figure it was something about me and honestly? Situation reversed I’d probably be half tempted to just call it, shift as far as I can shift and fly the hell out the nearest window… but it might help us, please? What was it?”

 

 Billie froze, blinking, cheeks coloring brightly, something seemingly dawning on them, eyes widening for a minute,

 

“Umm…well unless it was something th…-”

 

Max flailed animatedly, nearly knocking over the desk, shaking his head, erratically waving his hands,

 

“OH no! nonononono…no uh…no…nothing like that…I swear. No…oh my god no…If it was something like that I’d of went the window route the second you asked…Oh uh… I mean not that..uh…not that you’re not…that’s just…umm…oh damnit.” He groaned, rubbing at his eyes, flashing an apologetic look Billie’s way, face beet red, rolling not only his eyes but his entire head, looking over towards Isaac, pointing vaguely,

 

“Kay, I know you’re all about using your magic for good and all that and would never used it against someone out of spite unless it was like _really_ warranted but whenever we figure out who’s behind this I’m gonna need you to spell them back- like hard.”

 

Isaac laughed, nodding, giving a quick thumbs up,

 

“Totally warranted.”

 

“Most definitely…I’ll help. Between your magic and mine whoever’s behind it won’t know what hit them.”

 

Max glanced over, tilting his head in surprise,

 

“Your magic?”

 

Billie shrugged, brushing their hair back,

 

“Yeah? I don’t really use it at school. People tend to assume I didn’t inherit much of the demon abilities- that’s how it goes most often with shifter-hybrids. Usually we mainly get the shifter characteristics with maybe the slightest hint of the magic parent’s abilities.

 

I know that’s how it is with Zeke, Tony, Jordan and Kylee. They seem nearly entirely shifter, though Tony and Kylee do have a bit of Magic from their demonic sides it barely even registers so far as most of the student body is concerned.

 

I just let them assume that’s me too.”

 

Isaac blinked, tilting his head in interest, eyes flickering violet,

 

“It isn’t?”

 

Billie  flashed a slightly impish- entirely too cute- smirk, shaking their head, their eyes flickered from the blue to the glimmering, electric pink, snapping their fingers nails extending slightly, a shimmering neon pink and glittering blue flame flickering to life in their hand, dancing about their fingers and up their arms, shrugging,

 

 “Nope.”

 

Max gulped, blush returning,

 

_Oh wow…_

Isaac gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

_“How did I not know that?!_ I know all the Magic goings on here. No way I just missed that. We’ve been going to school together for nearly two years…how are we just finding out about this now?”

 

Max nodded, snapping out of his stupor, bouncing slightly, leaning closer in excitement. Billie laughed, shrugging, brushing their hair back, the flames simmering down, flickering out of existence just as quickly as they appeared.

 

 “Dude! That is SO cool!” Max exclaimed excitedly shaking his head, giving a delighted laugh _(Oh who was he kidding it was a full on giggle but who cares!? Billie has glittery magic flame powers- That totally warrants embarrassing giggles),_

 

Billie laughed, blushing faintly, once more brushing their hair behind their cute elfin ear, flashing a bright, dazzling smile Max’s way that kinda made him forget how to breath…or stand…he subtly leaned a bit more against the desk, feeling kinda off kilter and wobbly kneed.

 

He swallowed, trying for casual and cool, but missing it by a mile,

 

“S-so…umm…why…uh…” he trailed off, cheeks heating even more,

 

Billie gave a soft laugh, shrugging, settling closer to Max, glancing over,

 

“Because not everyone at our school is as sweet and accepting as you.”

 

Max blushed faintly before stilling, the rest of the statement sinking in, excitement quickly giving way to anger,

 

“Wait…is someone messing with you? Who? What did they say? I c-”

 

He’s cut off by a bright, warm stream of laughter,

 

Like a really excessive amount of laughter,

 

_Hey…that wasn’t really called for…he knew he wasn’t the most intimidating person in the world but still it –_

Billie gave another soft laugh, catching his expression shaking their head quickly moving close, wrapping their arms around Max, hugging him tightly, turning their head, pressing a light, quick kiss to his cheek.

 

_Umm…o-okay…never mind, laugh away,_

Billie, gave another soft laugh, hugging him tighter one last time before pulling back, meeting his eyes, a warm, soft, absolutely charmed expression on their face that Max had never seen before but REALLY wanted to again, like all the time….any chance he got…

 

Billie shook their head, seemingly getting the laughing under control, flashing a soft, apologetic smile,

 

“S-sorry Max I swear I wasn’t laughing about what you said- but oh my god, that was the most adorable thing ever, you have no idea.”

 

“I-” he stumbled, voice kind of cracking, clearing his throat, blushing more, trying again,

 

“I wasn’t trying to be ‘adorable’. I really was serious. If someone’s bothering you or picking on you or something that’s really not right and we should do something about it...you shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

 

Billie gave another soft, thoroughly amazed laugh, shaking their head, meeting his eyes,

 

“Max? People aren’t ‘picking on me’ people are terrified of me.”

 

He blinked in confusion,

 

“What? Why?”

 

Billie quirked their eyebrow expectantly, waiting. Max shook his head, kind of at a loss,

 

“Umm…o-okay from that look I’m guessing the answers supposed to be pretty obvious, but I’m drawing a total blank here.

 

You’re like the least scary person I know- you’re quiet and kinda shy and really sweet and always go out of your way to help people. I mean, I’ve never even heard you raise your voice …why would anyone be afraid of you?”

 

Billie swallowed, shaking their head, eyes flickering to the pretty glimmering electric pink, moving forward, wrapping their arms around Max, hugging him even tighter than before, taking a deep breath, slowly pulling back,

 

“Sorry, but I had to do that…if you say things like that I am going to have to hug you…it’s unavoidable.”

 

Max swallowed, nodding like a bobble head, eyes kinda wide,

 

_Quick, what’d he say? He needs to write it down…_

“O-okay…umm…what?”

 

Billie gave another soft laugh brushing their hair back,

 

“Max, please don’t ever change.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_He didn’t really know what was going on but Billie was smiling and laughing and their eyes were doing that pretty flashy pink thing and they looked happier than Max could ever remember seeing and they had complimented him a lot and hugged him twice AND kissed his cheek and he didn’t even care about the case or the spell or whatever else this was the BEST freaking day EVER!!!_

Billie took a deep breath, squeezing his arm once more before stepping back, kind of wrapping their arms around themselves, leaning against the other desk, glancing up at Max, tilting their head,

 

“Max, you know what I am, right? I mean it’s not like we all just set around chatting about who’s what supernatural wise but you know right?”

 

Max shrugged, nodding,

 

“Yeah…you’re a Demon-Ddraig-dyn hybrid…so?” He startled, shaking his head,

 

“I didn’t mean that to sound rude, I just meant there are a lot of Hybrids at our school- I don’t really understand what that has to do with anything. I mean Zeke’s half demon and half Tarw-dyn and no one’s afraid of him- there are still people calling him ‘Babe’ after the whole Blue hair thing.

 

I don’t know why it’d be different for you.”

 

Billie smiled, shaking their head,

 

“Yeah…but there’s a big difference. Zeke’s half Trwbl poeth and half Tarw-dyn, both while somewhat intimidating are pretty common and very well known. People know what to expect from both, that’s a big factor…

 

With me it’s a hell of a lot more complicated.”

 

Max tilted his head, slipping closer, settling close enough so their shoulders were brushing, glancing over,

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Billie shrugged, fiddling with their bracelets nervously,

 

“I’m half Ddraig-dyn and Half Tân Direidus. That’s totally different. I’ve never really brought up the Magic thing with classmates or whatever because people are already nervous enough around me. Tân Direidus are pretty rare and one of the most powerful types of Lesser demons,” Billie sighed, rolling their eyes faintly, blowing a bit of hair away from their face, shrugging,

 

“Well…actually there’s kinda a never ending debate as to whether they’re actually Lesser Demons or Mids. Though if they ARE Mids with their abilities and reputation for aggression most feel they should have been banished back to Calon-Tywyll with the rest of the more dangerous demonic threats- or that they should be sent there now.

 

Most Tân Direidus are not quite on level power wise with Mids, but there are a notable few who’s power level is obviously in the Mid Level demon range- my dad would actually be pretty solidly in this category…i-it’s complicated and convoluted and gives me a headache just thinking about it.

 

Even that’s cause for alarm for a lot of Supernaturals so far as I’m concerned.

 

And then there’s my **_Mom’s_** side…

 

Tân Direidus are practically commonplace compared to Ddraig-dyn. Statistical numbers with Supernaturals are tricky at best but it’s thought there’s maybe two thousand Ddraig-dyn total in existence today, but that number is thought to be on the generous side- it’s probably closer to half that. They’re very secretive and tend to keep to their own, not really sharing much with other Supernaturals. About all other Supernaturals know about them are they’re without a doubt the strongest type of shifter in existence, they are very powerful, and they are one of only a handful of shifters known to possess magical abilities.

 

I honestly don’t know which side scares people worse…not that it really matters, I’m a combination of two of the most feared types of Supernaturals in the human world.

 

Even without the addition of Magic that’s a lot for people to deal with.

 

I really don’t like people being afraid of me, I try to show them I’m not what they think but to a lot of people that combo is near nightmare inducing…and they don’t see much beyond that.” Billie huffed, shaking their head, rolling their eyes, shrugging faintly, slumping against the desk,

 

“The general reaction of the Supernatural populous to me ranges from confused and nervous to outright terrified- hell even some of the staff’s like that. I had to transfer out of Mr. Hallowell’s class because every time I came in he’d stammer and couldn’t get through his lesson plan half the time.

 

Then on top of all of that I also have the whole genderfluid thing which causes even more confusion and nervousness- only that I get from Supernaturals AND humans alike…

 

It’s a lot to deal with.

 

Somehow I don’t see just casually tossing the fact that I have a near perfect blend of both my parents rather extensive magical abilities out there making people panic LESS around me…” Billie trailed off, eyes downcast, sighing dejectedly, idly fiddling with their bracelets.

 

Max blinked, shaking his head, moving over next to them, reaching over without hesitation, slipping his arm around their shoulders. Billie seemed to almost startle, looking over at him in surprise. Max shrugged, giving a warm smile,

 

“Well they’re idiots. You are one of the best people I know and if they’re too stupid or ignorant to see that then they are even bigger idiots than I originally thought…

 

Also, your powers are freaking AWESOME and anyone who seems ‘scared’ of them are just over compensating because they know their powers are nothing compared to yours. If anyone for whatever close-minded, judgmental, backwards reason can’t see what a great person you are than they are just out-and-out ignorant.

 

And I don’t care if I’m just a normal boring old sight spelled human, I’ll tell them that straight to their face…” he squeezed Billie’s shoulder, flashing a playful smile,

 

“I mean, depending on how much bigger and more firepowered they are I may then proceed to very quickly hurry over and duck behind you- but I’ll still tell them.”

 

Billie burst out laughing, shaking their head, leaning against his shoulder, slipping their arm around him, hugging him faintly, giving a slight nod,

 

“Deal…Thanks Max.”

 

He smiled,

 

“Anytime… it’s what friends are for, right?”

 

Billie’s eyes brightened, nodding,

 

“Yeah…you really are an amazing friend.”

 

Max smiled, shrugging, squeezing their shoulder,

 

“So are you…”

 

Billie sighed, giving a warm, oh so happy smile, arm around him tightening faintly, leaning into him once more before setting up a bit, giving a faint chuckle, brushing their hair back,

 

“Okay um…I think we got a tiny bit sidetracked here…”

 

Isaac laughed, shrugging,

 

“True, but it was a very informative detour- well worth the side trip…still back to the original point. Someone is spelling people at our school. They are likely fairly formidable- however I’m pretty sure with us three working together to figure it out and stop them we’ll have it worked out in no time.

 

Especially since we now have a firsthand account to draw from.” he paused, glancing over at Max,

 

“You said you didn’t think anything you were ‘thinking’ would help with the case, but what else? Was there anything that stood out about class? Anything at all?”

 

Max thought back but shook his head, giving a slight shrug,

 

“No, not really, just a normal day. Got to class on time, actually a bit early. The last class was still packing up-” he laughed faintly,

 

“Actually Marcus was still in the seat texting someone. Don’t think he even heard the bell. Though I did kinda figure out why he was so dismissive of the other student’s attention- dude’s already _totally_ gone on someone. I tapped him on the shoulder so I could set down, kinda startled him. He blushed really brightly and nearly fumbled his phone he was hiding it so quickly…must’ve been some pretty interesting texts…”

 

Isaac laughed before pausing, tilting his head,

 

“Wait Marcus? The new guy who sat with us at lunch? He was in the class before yours?”

 

Max nodded,

 

“Yup…same seat even. That’s why I tapped him.”

 

Isaac bit his lip,

 

“Hmm…”

 

Billie looked between the two, quirking their eyebrow, shaking their head,

 

“Who’s Marcus?”

 

Max shrugged,

 

“New kid…cafeteria was a bit overwhelming for him so he asked if he could set with us at lunch, seems nice enough.” Max paused, blinking, looking over at Isaac,

 

“Wait…you’re not thinking he had something to do with it? He couldn’t! Today was literally his first day.”

 

Isaac shrugged, giving a slight wave,

 

“Yeah…still…seems weird…”

 

Billie glanced over curiously,

 

“So…this Marcus dude, I’m guessing he’s a supernatural? Does he seem powerful enough for this?”

 

Isaac sighed,

 

“I really don’t know- like we said we just met him today, but he does seem pretty powerful. Actually he said up till now he was homeschooled.”

 

Billie nodded, shrugging, glancing over at Max, seeing his slightly confused expression,

 

“So that’s probably a yes. See most of the time Supernaturals prefer to have their children enrolled in school as early as possible- it really helps us to get acclimated and learn how to blend in and interact with humans, the sooner we can learn that the better, and schools- especially primary schools- are a perfect way to learn that. A kid who acts kind of odd or talks about magic and monsters and all of that would generally just be considered imaginative, it’s a kind of built in safety net, the humans don’t think much of it is out of place and the Supernaturals can help them learn what is and isn’t okay to share with their human classmates.

 

There are really only two reasons a Supernatural is homeschooled. First is issues with their glamour- that happens sometimes, especially with hybrids. The glamour to cover just the magical side doesn’t always cover the shifter traits or vice-versa.

 

That’s the most common reason.

 

The other reason is their powers manifested early and were too strong or too dangerous to be around humans for a full school day until they all but completely mastered them to minimize danger- both to themselves as well as others.”

 

 Max tilted his head,

 

“You sound like you know a lot about this?”

 

Billie nodded, glancing between them, fiddling with their bracelets,

 

“Y-yeah…that’s because I do. Sophomore year was my first year in an actual public school- before that I was homeschooled...so, yeah, I know a lot about it.”

 

Isaac quirked his eyebrow,

 

“So…you had trouble controlling your glamour?”

 

“Umm…no…other reason.”

 

Isaac blinked,

 

“Oh…”

 

Max reached over slipping his arm around their shoulders again, squeezing gently, flashing a gentle smile, before shifting back to the original topic,

 

“Okay so, seeing as I didn’t see any shifter traits I think we can probably assume that means Marcus probably has a pretty good handle on his powers. You think he could probably do the whole gradual spell thing?”

 

Billie relaxed a bit, leaning into him, nodding

 

“Yeah without a doubt. In general it’s pretty advanced but for a homeschooled supernatural it’s really not. Actually that’d make sense- learning to control the intensity and tempo of spells is a great training exercise for controlling and managing other powers. It really does help quite a bit.”

 

Max nodded,

 

“Alright so he’d likely have the skills to do it…but when would he have done it?”

 

Billie shrugged, biting their lip faintly in contemplation,

 

“Well I know that some homeschooled Supernaturals are a lot of times pretty nervous with the switch- it’s kinda a big change just jumping from homeschooled to high school. I know some have a tendency to go in earlier and scope out the place using a masking spell, giving them a chance to get a feel before their first day. Kinda like wading down the steps in a pool as opposed to just cannonballing into the deep end.”

 

Max smiled, nodding,

 

“Makes sense… but still why just randomly wreaking havoc?”

 

Isaac gave a slightly scoffing laugh, shrugging,

 

“Why does anyone mess with anyone; Boredom, curiosity, insecurity, just for the hell of it, cause he can? The ‘why’ doesn’t matter as much as the who.

 

It really sounds like it could be him, definitely worth looking into…though until we know more I want to make sure we kinda keep Kasey away from him, just to be on the safe side.”

 

Billie nodded, giving a slight laugh, glancing over at Isaac, quirking their eyebrow,

 

“You know I gotta ask I’ve always been kinda curious. How exactly is it you guys manage with him? Don’t get me wrong I like him; he’s really sweet and a total riot but oh my goodness every other week he has some crazy theory or the other- and at this school the crazy theories are more than likely true…how does that work?”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes affectionately,

 

“Generally? A lot of frantic misdirection, and good old fashioned blind luck.”

 

Max laughs, nodding quickly,

 

“That and apologies- a LOT of apologies…like seriously, you don’t even know-and even that doesn’t always work. The janitor still kinda gives us dirty looks.”

 

 Billie laughed, shaking their head,

 

“He really is something else.”

 

Isaac nodded, eyes warming a bit,

 

“Yeah he really is…I’m not sure what…but he is…”

 

Billie and Max both laughed at that,

 

Isaac glanced over at Billie,

 

“So until we get this sorted will you help us run interference between Kasey and Marcus? Just if the guy’s powerful enough to manipulate spells and all of that I’d really prefer it if Kasey didn’t end up on his bad side?”

 

Billie nodded quickly, waving him off,

 

“Oh yeah, no problem…” they paused, tilting their head,

 

“Just so I have an idea what I’m working with, you said you guys had lunch with this Marcus. What did Kasey seem to think of him?”

 

Isaac thought back, shrugging,

 

“I don’t know…though now that I think about it he was kinda quiet around him…and it’s Kasey, quiet’s never a good thing.” He trailed off, groaning,

 

“Ah crap…Yeah we’ll definitely have to run interference- Quiet Kasey means a contemplating Kasey, which means he most likely has – or will have- some kind of theory about the guy…”

 

Max nodded,

 

“He does, I saw him in between classes- he’s convinced the guy’s a fairy changeling.”

 

Isaac and Billie both blink,

 

“What? How’d he get there?”

 

Max rolled his eyes,

 

“I don’t know it was just a couple minutes between classes and you know how fast he talks I can barely keep up-

 

Something about glitter and magnets…I-I really don’t know.”

 

Isaac groaned, rubbing his eyes,

 

“Ugh, I hate when his theories involve fairies- I end up getting bombarded with ‘facts’ and ‘statistics’ that he swears are true but are in fact from Tinkerbelle, the Nutcracker and Ferngully…

 

Like it’s SO frustrating not being able to correct him but I correct him and it just drags it out longer and we end up stumbling closer to true things and ugh…”

 

Billie chuckled, nodding faintly,

 

“I could see that…but don’t worry I’ll help in any way I can. He literally lives right next door to me. When I go home I’ll swing over, see if I can borrow his Chem. notes, ask him about the new guy, see if I can’t find where he stands, maybe shift his focus to something else. Or at the very least try to casually push him away from the fairy thing if possible.”

 

Isaac sighed, giving a grateful smile,

 

“Thank you…really.”

 

Billie shrugged, waving him off,

 

“No problem…” They paused, tilting their head curiously,

 

“By the way, what kind of Supernatural IS this Marcus guy?”

 

Isaac began to answer before pausing, blinking, shaking his head faintly,

 

“You know what? I-I’m not actually sure. I wasn’t really actively trying, but I couldn’t get a good reading on the guy.

 

I know he’s powerful, but other than that I’m kinda drawing a blank…i-it’s…huh…”he trailed off,

 

Billie titled their head,

 

“What?”

 

Isaac shrugged,

 

“It’s weird…I really couldn’t get a read on his powers- I knew they were there but I couldn’t get anything specific…It’s almost like there’s a fuzziness to it- it didn’t seem odd at the time but looking back it’s almost like it’s masked.”

 

Max blinked in surprise,

 

“Seriously? That is pretty weird. I mean he wasn’t really hiding that he was a supernatural- he did the whole eye flashy thing with the bright green cat eyes. If you’re gonna hide, why not just go all the way and disguise yourself as a human? That would take away all the suspicion.

 

Why would you purposefully out yourself as a supernatural but hide what type of supernatural you are? That just doesn’t make sense…”

 

Billie tilted their head,

 

“Unless you’re powers are too strong to mask completely…”

 

They all kind of sat there for a moment, letting that settle in their minds, Max glancing between the other two, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Well…crap…”

 

The other two nodded,

 

“Yup…”

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tân Direidus =Mystic Fire (Mainly I just liked the sound of it- bit it probably connects to their powers and abilities as well…also I have quite a few rings that have Mystic Fire Topaz stones so it’s easy for me to remember.)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Trwbl poeth =** Flaming troublemaker
> 
>  
> 
> Oookay…uh yeah this one Majorly got away from me…sorry but we DID get back on track eventually right?
> 
> And I know it just kind ended abruptly but as this chapter is over 10k on it’s own ‘abrupt’ is probably the best ending…
> 
> I couldn’t help it! Max and Billie are so adorable together and I got to fill in info on a freaking Demon Dragon hybrid! How do you NOT get sidetracked by that?
> 
>  
> 
> I really love the scenes with the teens…
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and just for those who don’t know ‘Gargoyles’ was a Disney cartoon from the late mid to late 90’s It was awesome- it still is…if you have not seen it you may want to look it up- lots of myth, interesting characters and storylines- definitely worth a quick look.


	8. I Know Your Secret  (Wait…I Did NOT Know That!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##  _💜💜Chapter {Finally} Complete!!_ _💜💜_
> 
> Oh my gosh SO sorry for the long wait guys- I had 5 of the stories up to less than 2 chapters and I had to switch over to working on them to finish them…it takes a bit longer for the final chapter because I have to post the entire thing at once as adding half a chapter after the story is labeled ‘completed’ doesn’t really work (I mean I always do a final read through and fix this or add/subtract a tiny bit to solidify the story but it’s never like an entire new section.)
> 
> So now I have 5 of my 9 stories finished so yay!
> 
> That’s great news for the 4 remaining stories as it means I’ll pick up the pace with updates quite a bit- bouncing between 4 is a heck of a lot quicker than bouncing between 9.
> 
>  
> 
> _This should be a fun one guys…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  *~ Magnus ~*~ Magnus~*~Magnus~*~Magnus~*~ Magnus~*

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

_Hmm…_

Utility shed four out past the soccer field by the old elm tree on the far right side of the school. Magnus glanced around before turning the knob, quickly slipping into the room.

_Well…this is the place…apparently…_

Max texted him during last period, asking him to meet him and Isaac here. Seemed a bit odd, but perhaps it was about the spell…

 

It seemed Divya and Bryan weren’t the only ones to catch onto the oddness at Suncrest High. When he and Max were waiting for their second to last class to begin Magnus noticed a couple of students clearly spelled, totally wrapped up in each other standing outside the classroom saying goodbye. You’d of thought they were going off to war rather than a fifty minute class. Yeah, teens could be overly emotional and clingy with the whole ‘first love’ thing but really that was so far over the top it had to be a spell.

 

He shook his head, unable to stop faintly rolling his eyes at the sheer dramatics, glancing over, catching Max’s gaze. Magnus startled at the curious, somewhat sharply contemplating look on the young man. He glanced over at the needy, slightly teary teens by the door before shifting his gaze back to Magnus pointedly raising his eyebrow in question.

 

Magnus had to fight off a slight chuckle.

 

_Wow…if there was ever any doubts that was Alec’s brother that look right there cleared them right up…_

Magnus shrugged, eyes flickering from the glamoured brown to the brilliant green feline eyes. Max blinked nervously, glancing away, but Magnus got the feeling he understood that he’d caught onto the spell. He was rather surprised the teen had picked up on it but then he probably shouldn’t have been. Both Alexander and Daniela were natural problem solvers and seemed to catch everything. Stood to reason the third sibling would share those traits…

 

_Then of course there was Jace…_

_But he was just a fluke…_

_Or an idiot…_

_Same difference._

 

In any case Max thankfully took after his two oldest siblings. That actually may work in Magnus’s favor. If Max and Isaac were already looking into the case it would make sense to pull their resources. If he truly took after Alec and Izzy than that would be an excellent boost to the investigation- it’d be like having a mini Alec on the team.

 

One already familiar with the whole supernatural ‘thing’…definite boost. Plus it would give Magnus a chance to learn a bit more about the boy…and how someone came to be spelled at such a very young age.

 

During the lesson in world history- the tie between the Black Death and the rise in Witch Trials in 14th century Europe _(And_ **_Wow_** _did he pick the wrong day to start._

_Don’t need the lecture- lived it, survived it…just barely…don’t need to see a freaking PowerPoint on it with spinning text, overdramatic sound effects, and a cartoon rat in a bad pilgrim outfit thanks)_ he’d done a bit of a recon spell, getting a more thorough, in-depth look at the sight spell on Max, just to be sure there weren’t any side-effects.

 

There weren’t…the kid was thankfully totally fine, no lingering effects whatsoever. Just as he’d thought the Magic signature to the spell was that of Isaac- once again not a mystery there, it was by far the most obvious answer. There was one thing that he found a bit worrisome however. The spell had been in effect for over eight years. That really was rather concerning.

 

He would assume it was an accident- at that age it was the most likely scenario. Even so a spell on a child of that age is a very big deal and would have been investigated thoroughly. Clearly it had all been handled and things seemed okay but even so he’d rather check and be sure they didn’t have any unseen lingering complications with the council. After eight years it should all be more than straightened out but it wouldn’t hurt to check just to be sure.

 

Plus he’ll never pass up a chance to make the council squirm a little…or a lot.

 

The thing with Raph may have been over five years ago but it got far too close for his liking. They came within one vote of taking one of the most important people in his life away.

 

Well…trying to in any case. No way in hell he’d of actually allowed that to happen. Neither would Kai or Declan.

 

The Council really had no clue the kind of hell they’d of had coming if they had in actuality made a move against the boy.

 

Absolutely none.

 

But…that was in the past, forgive and forget and all that.

 

Raph’s issues with the council were very much in the past, likely Max’s as well, he just wanted to be sure. It may be kinda hard to casually work around to that but he was nothing if not adaptable.

 

He figures the smartest move going forward is to simply continue the student ruse. Just say he noticed the oddity with the behavior and ask their thoughts on it. I mean it may seem a bit odd as it is his first day. But on the other hand maybe he can use that as an in- like from an outsiders perspective.

 

Or he could even say it’s tied up in his abilities. There are some Supernaturals specifically tuned to Magic fluctuations; almost always Fae Though. Demons were generally more attuned to sensing physical reactions- heart rate, breathing patterns and other signals tied to things like fear, anger, desire and the like.

 

He might hold back using that explanation unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn’t want to paint himself into a corner too early after all.

 

 He’d purposefully kept the shielding spell on his magic vague, tossing in faint hints of Fae, warlock and Demon magic. It wasn’t nearly enough to arouse suspicion or cause any undue concern, just enough to kinda muddle the waters until he got a better view of what was actually going on here.

 

He’d mixed a bit of a camouflaging quality in with the spell as well so they both wouldn’t realize what he was but also wouldn’t _realize_ they didn’t realize it. Sounds kinda confusing but it really was quite useful. Adding that to the fact that it was rather rude to go about blabbering on about a person’s supernatural traits and it was near foolproof.

 

 Really unless someone was actively trying to consciously figure out what he was they wouldn’t even realize they couldn’t get an accurate reading. It wasn’t just to screw with people; it was a strategic move. He’d figured once he zeroed in on the type of magic behind the spell he could focus the spell more, change his glamour enough to seem the same type of Magic as the spell caster; give himself a quick, easy in.

 

While in general Supernatural’s weren’t overly ‘clicky’ there still did tend to be a bit more of an easier camaraderie between members of the same type. It was the quickest way to get an in with the caster and find out just what was behind their little game.

 

_It might be kinda cheating or unethical…but you know, so was randomly spelling innocent teenagers._

 

In any case he had a plan how to proceed, as well as possible help in the form of a teenage fairy and an adorable mini Alec…

 

Seems promising…

 

Though they could have picked a better place to meet up for the talk. Magnus sighed, glancing around the dingy, poorly lit store room, nearly bare shelves around the walls dotted with a few random pieces of sport equipment, grounds keeping items and other assorted school maintenance type items- all covered in a thin layer of dust and cobwebs. Clearly the room hadn’t been in use for quite a while.

 

Well…if anything else he supposed they’d have privacy for the chat, that’s something- at least the teens were smart enough not to just blabber on about an investigation in the middle of the school, so there is that. He was actually kinda surprised they weren’t here yet, though his was just one building away, perhaps their classes were on the other side of campus.

 

_Eh in any case it will be a good place to have the conversation, far less chance for an interruption._

Magnus reached over, flipping the light switch mildly surprised it actually worked…well kinda worked, the only illumination being a bare, flickering bulb hanging from a chain on the ceiling in the center of the room. Magnus glances around curiously, eyes falling on a pretty, glittering necklace lying on the floor directly under the light bulb.

_Hmm…well that’s rather peculiar._

He tilts his head, sharp eyes flickering over the room, taking in sublet clues. A few drag marks on the floor where the cabinets have been nudged back, creating a larger open area in the center of the room, places where the dust had been disturbed and magicked back, made a bit thicker here and there…

 

Specifically over top of the perfect, continuous circle of iron ore that extended about five feet all around the necklace…

 

A fairy trap…

 

_Oh…that is too adorable._

 

His mind shifts back to Max in the classroom. He hadn’t been watching those affected by the spell…he’d been watching **_Magnus_**. Watching for him to react to those spelled.

 

And he’d got just that.

 

Magnus had to fight off a bit of a chuckle.

 

Definitely no doubt the darling’s Alexander’s brother. Must admit he was rather impressed. The kid’s known him a matter of hours and managed to connect him to the case.

 

He’s actually rather curious how exactly he managed that. But first things first. Magnus took a deep breath, relaxing, senses picking up, scanning the room f-

_Ah there…_

 

Behind the shelf on the far wall, there was a masking spell, three heartbeats…

_Hmm…three?_

 

That’s rather curious. Kasey was most definitely not spelled and from what Alec had told him of the kid no way he’d be content just knowing about the supernatural and not being able to actually see it for himself.

 

So apparently they had a fourth member of their little group.

 

Curious…

 

Magnus gave a slight sigh, beginning to wander more into the room, approaching the line of the fairy trap, outwardly none the wiser. He closed his eyes, stretching his arms, rolling his neck, giving a slight, convincing yawn, seemingly trying to shake the tension of the long first day of high school.

 

_You know they were just kids, he should probably just call out to them, let them know he was on to it and be upfront…_

 

But he couldn’t deny he was rather curious what exactly their plan was. Best way to find out was to let them spring their little trap.

 

Magnus crossed the room, moving over to the pretty necklace in the center of the floor, stepping right into the fairy trap, stooping to pick it up, giving a subtle flick of his wrist and a little spark of magic towards the line, tripping the trap. A rumbling wave of silver light shot up around Magnus, before lowering to about waist height. Magnus gasped, standing up whirling around dramatically.

 

 _“What’s going on here!? What is this?!’_ He demanded, glaring, seemingly trying to jump through the wall only to be knocked back.

 

“‘This’ is a trap…What’s going on is you’ve been screwing with the people at our school for the last two weeks and it’s gonna stop right now.” Max called, the cloaking spell falling, him, Isaac and another teen stepping out into full view. The trio moved closer, stopping about three feet from the wall of the fairy trap.

 

 The other two nodded, flanking Max, Isaac’s eyes glimmering brilliant violet, a shimmering rainbow aura flickering about his hands, but Magnus’s attention was drawn to the new teen. They were a bit taller than Max with a riot of blue and pink curly hair and glimmering electric pink eyes with elongated, near reptilian like pupils. Brilliant sparking, flickering sky blue and electric pink flames danced from their claw tipped hands up their arms all the way over their shoulders. The light caught on their cheekbones and along their arms, a faint, iridescent green glimmering in the light.

 

_Wow…_

_A Ddraig-dyn hybrid…_

_A Ddraig-dyn/_ _Tân Direidus hybrid…_

_Oh my…_

He’d never heard of such a thing. Ddraig-dyn’s were notoriously secretive and tended to keep very much to their own. And Tân Direidus were some of the rarest, most feared demons in the human realm.

 

_Max really did keep quite interesting friends._

 

Magnus blinked in surprise, zeroing in on the new teen, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Well hello there dear, aren’t you interesting…”

 

The flames kicked up higher, eyes glimmering like blazing neon flames, giving a dismissive scoff, quirking their eyebrow.

 

“Interesting? Yes…Interested? No.”

 

Max glared, stepping slightly in front of them protectively.

 

_Hmm… **very** interesting indeed…_

 

“Hey back off jackass. We don’t know why you’re doing this. If it’s because you’re self conscious about starting somewhere new, because you’re worried you wouldn’t fit in so you want to cause drama to make your arrival less jarring and get an upper hand or just because you’re bored and kinda a dick. But we also don’t care why you’re doing it.

 

The why doesn’t matter. You can tell us or not it really doesn’t make a bit of difference.

 

Whatever it is or was, it’s done.”

 

Magnus had to fight down the urge to coo…

 

_Aww…it really is an actual mini Alexander…That’s just too precious for words._

He couldn’t help a slight chuckle, holding his hands up placatingly, flashing an impish smile.

 

“My apologies darling- no harm meant…and that rather came out wrong. I wasn’t disparaging or heaven forbid hitting on your sweetheart here-.”

 

Max glared more.

 

“Not my ‘Sweetheart’; my friend. And Billie’s not a ‘curiosity’ or an interesting little quirk or whatever- they are a person.

 

You wouldn’t like it if someone acted like you were some oddity or freak just because you wear makeup and jewelry and act kinda odd. Even if you’ve not been around high school you’ve been around people. Being new doesn’t give you a free pass on common decency.”

 

Magnus gave an impressed nod, flashing a slight smile.

 

“Quite right dear…as I said it came out wrong.”

 

He shifted his gaze from Max to Billie, tilting his head.

 

“Sorry dear, no insult meant. I’ve simply never met a Ddraig-dyn/ Tân Direidus hybrid. I’m sure you understand it is rather unexpected, I was somewhat caught off guard. But as Max said that is no excuse.”

 

Magnus saw a flicker of doubt in the glimmering pink eyes, a bit of hesitation.

 

“Unexpected?”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Well yes…surely that’s not an unusual reaction…I mean it’s hardly commonplace. I’m sure you get reactions all the time.”

 

They tilted there head, crossing their arms, nails extending slightly, subtly moving a bit in front of Max, Isaac seemed to tense, powers glimmering brighter, suddenly far more on alert. Billie shrugged, quirking their eyebrow.

 

“True. I do…all the time in fact. But it’s generally a fair bit more than ‘curious’ about the ‘unexpected’. People are terrified of me- and that’s the ones that _haven’t_ even seen my powers…

 

But you’re not afraid…you find it ‘interesting’…

 

I find **_that_** pretty damn interesting.”

 

Max quirked his eyebrow.

 

“So do I.”

 

Isaac nodded, powers glimmering brighter, head tilting curiously.

 

“So, Marcus… Why are you screwing with the people at our school? Why are you not even the least bit intimidated by someone who is a combination of probably two of the most feared Supernaturals in the human world? That seems a bit more than just ‘I was home schooled.’

 

What’s the story?”

 

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow right back ,unable to help it, giving an impishly teasing smirk.

 

“Well I could tell you my story.

 

But I’m actually rather a fair bit more interested in yours…specifically how it is Max here has been spelled with supernatural sight for over half his life…

 

How about we swap? Seem fair enough?”

 

Isaac faltered a bit; Max scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah we’re not doing story time here. Our story is none of your damn business. Yours on the other hand has to do with you spelling students- myself included- just for the hell of it…

 

We’re not really in a quid-pro-quo type situation here.”

 

Magnus sobered near instantly, tilting his head in concern.

 

“You were spelled? Are you alright sweetheart?”

 

Max rolled his eyes, scoffing.

 

“Oh please, you know I was. It started right after I saw you in Chemistry class. We know you’re behind it-”

 

Magnus shook his head, giving a quick flick of his wrist, checking for any ill or lingering effects, thankfully finding none.

 

“I’m not. And you _are_ alright, yes? For sure?”

 

Max gave a sarcastic look.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, thanks for the concern…”

 

Magnus relaxed a bit, breathing a sigh of relief- anyone that sarcastic has to be okay. He tilted his head, flashing a little smile.

 

“I know you meant that sardonically but I am quite glad you are alright darling. I am not behind this…I couldn’t be. Today’s my first day a-”

 

“No; today’s the first day you were **_officially_** here. Doesn’t mean you didn’t use a cloaking spell to check it out…near all homeschoolers do.” Billie interrupted.

 

“Okay that’s fair but why would I just randomly cause chaos?”

 

Max shrugged, giving a flippant wave.

 

“I’m not sure- though going by the taunting the teachers and outright dismissiveness towards the majority of the student body I’m kinda leaning on the bored jackass reason.

 

Like I said; the why doesn’t matter. I saw your reaction to Betty and Bryce in class. I _saw_ you. You were watching them; you saw the spell, rolled your eyes.

 

You were not surprised, you were watching for it.

 

You **_expected_** it.

 

I know you did. So I’ll put it to you- if you’re not behind the spell then how did you- on your very ‘first day’- know to look for it?”

 

Magnus froze, blinking, before busting out in a delighted near giggle of a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Oh good lord- you are **_literally_** a mini Alexander- right down to the glare and the delightfully confrontational snark. That is just too adorable for words….”

 

Max and Isaac froze, Billie blinked.

 

“Umm…who’s ‘Alexander?’”

 

Max swallowed.

 

“M-my brother…Alec…usually he goes by Alec…near **_everyone_** calls him Alec….

At least everyone I know calls him that. Except our parents…

 

And My sister told me about **_one_** other person who’s taken to calling him that, who he actually lets call him that.” He shook his head.

 

“Dude…Wh-”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“It’s a rather long story…”

 

Isaac shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Oh my god ‘ ** _Marcus Banks’_** …”

 

Max shook his head, giving a slightly confused huff of an almost laugh, eyes wide, gesturing animatedly towards Isaac nodding quickly.

 

“Dude…really **_that’s_** the best you could do for a fake name?”

 

Magnus chuckled, giving a slightly flippant shrug,

 

“Hey, it was seven thirty in the morning-and I am NOT a morning person. I had all of five minutes to come up with it. I was just happy it sounded like a real name.”

 

Billie glanced between the other three.

 

“Okay I missed something here- though it sounds like you know him…”

 

Max swallowed nodding.

 

“Uh…only by reputation…but I can absolutely say we read it wrong. I don’t have the slightest idea why he IS here, but I can say he is most definitely NOT behind the spell.”

 

Billie tilted their head, glancing questioningly over at Max.

 

“Umm…h-how can you be so sure?”

 

Isaac sighed, shrugging, giving a flippant wave towards Magnus.

 

“Because I gotta think The High Warlock Of Brooklyn has better things to do than cause drama at a local high school…”

 

Magnus chuckled with a slight shrug of his own, eyes flickering from the glamoured green to his usual vivid, glimmering gold, giving a playfully twinkling little wave and a cheeky wink.

 

Billie gulped, freezing, eyes wide, flames flickering higher in alarm.

 

“T-the…umm…that’s uhh…that’s kinda unexpected…” They trailed off, swallowing, taking a hesitant step back.

 

Isaac scoffed, nodding.

 

“Understatement of the year…” he muttered, shaking his head.

 

Max nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath, stepping forward, looking up, meeting Magnus’s eyes.

 

“Well…Izzy did say with how you and Alec are going I’d probably end up meeting you soon enough.

 

Gotta admit this wasn’t what I was expecting, but…” He stepped forward, breaking the line on the fairy trap, the silvery shimmer dissipating, reaching forward, extending his hand, looking up meeting Magnus’s glittering cat eyes head on.

 

“Hi Magnus, I’m Max Lightwood nice to meet you.”

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  *~ Other ~*~ Other~*~Other~*~Other~*~ Other~*

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*~ Max ~*

 

“Woah!” Max exclaimed as he, Isaac and Billie tumbled out of the portal, ending up in a tangled heap on the floor, Magnus landing lightly a few feet away. He chuckled, quirking his eyebrow, smirking playfully.

 

“Should’ve given you a bit of a heads up dears, that first step’s somewhat tricky.”  
  


Max huffed, setting up, flashing a mildly sarcastic look the warlock’s way.

 

“A ‘bit’ tricky? Also, _Ow_ …”

 

Beside him Isaac and Billie both nodded, pushing themselves up, climbing to their feet, Max following suit. Billie groaned faintly, shaking their head, bright pink and blue curls animatedly bouncing, glancing over, catching Max’s eye.

 

“Okay saying right now, not leaving the same way we came- walk, subway, uber, fly- all good…not Portaling again anytime soon.”

 

The other two nodded animatedly, Max pointing towards Billie.

 

“Agreed…well…I can’t do the whole fly thing but yeah SO not doing that again.”

 

“Eh, it’s really not so bad when you get used to it...just gotta learn how to stick the landing.”

 

The three startle, looking over at the voice just off to the side. A pretty, somewhat familiar looking girl with deep brown eyes and long black hair relaxing on a comfortable looking deep purple lounge, idly flipping through some heavy ancient looking book. She smirked, setting the book aside, flashing a bit of a twinkling wave. They waved back in slight confusion. From the other side of the room there came a scoffing laugh.

 

“Just be happy _you_ don’t have to travel via sewer…By the way Mags you’re replacing these shoes. We’re writing them off as a business expense or something.”

 

They startle yet again, heads whipping the other way, all three kind of freezing.

 

_Wow…_

The guy leaning against the door is strikingly handsome. He’s Latino, with deep, startlingly sharp brown eyes, nearly black-brown, flawlessly styled hair and truly striking features. He’s dressed immaculately in perfectly tailored jet black suit pants and a slim fitting vest overtop a deep, rich burgundy dress shirt. He vaguely reminds Max of a gangster in an old noir type movie. Not gonna lie he kinda pulls the look off flawlessly.

 

Even so there’s definitely something odd about him. Everything about the man seems appealing, near captivating even, and yet Max can’t shake the faint, telling alarms going off in the back of his head. He doesn’t know what exactly the man is but he’s been around and aware of Supernaturals enough to know a threat when he sees one.

 

Max stands up a bit straighter, subconsciously moving closer to Billie and Isaac, subtly catching their eyes. Their eyes flicker in acknowledgment…

 

Yeah they got it too…

 

Can only hope the guy’s on their side.

 

Magnus chuckled, totally missing the teen’s trepidation, flashing a warm, vaguely teasing smile towards the man, giving a bit of a wave.

 

“Of course darling, of course. Although you could have simply waited until I got home. I could’ve opened a portal for you. By the way that was quite fast, I texted you not ten minutes ago.”

 

He gave a deceptively casual shrug, relaxing against the door, folding his arms, deep penetrating gaze focusing on Magnus, a sharp smile like expression flashing. It sent a shiver up Max’s spine, he couldn’t help moving a bit closer to the other two _(And being **very** grateful the dudes’ focus was on Magnus as opposed to them)._

 

“Actually he was here even before me. I skipped my last class and came over early. Figured I could use the time to brush up on some of the books while I waited. We’ve been here for over an hour.” The girl way too casually chimed in. As if setting around a freaking Warlocks lair reading and chatting it up with the Supernatural version of Lucky Luciano was just a thing that happened all the time.

 

Max blinked, again glancing over at the other two, both kinda shrugged, looking just as lost as him, though maybe like they’re having second _(or third…or fourth)_ thoughts about this whole ‘teaming up thing’.

 

Yup…that’s his take away too. Didn’t know who- or what as she’s definitely some type of Supernatural- the girl was but if she’s this blasé here he’s guessing she’s probably someone he does not want to piss off. He made a mental note not to get on the girl’s bad side before tuning back in to The insanity.

 

Magnus huffed, shaking his head, zeroing in on the girl.

 

“Divya! I’m surprised at you, skipping class. You know just because you have this after school job doesn’t mean you can ditch classes whenever you want.”

 

She scoffed, waving him off.

 

“Dude, it was gym.”

 

“Oh well…never mind then. You fought off a Rhwystro tân with your bare hands, attacked me with a baseball bat and are currently going through extensive training for your pyrokenisis and telekinesis- think you’re good so far as the physical fitness thing is concerned. The books were no doubt a far better use of your time…” Magnus flashed a playful smile _(Max put his mental note in bold and underlined it multiple times in bright neon colors to again NEVER get on this ‘Divya’s’ bad side)._

 

Magnus shifted his gaze back to the guy by the door, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Raph, why did you come over so ea…” he trailed off, catching sight of his expression.

 

The man’s- ‘Raph’ apparently- smile sharpened all the more, landing somewhere between ‘might be slightly amused’ and ‘oh crap, not amused, run’, eyebrow quirking expectantly, an odd flicker of something glinting in those deep, arresting eyes.

 

“Something you forgot to tell me Mags?”

 

Magnus faltered.

 

“Wha-oh right! Kai and Declan are in town, isn’t that wonderful? It’s been ages! I was going to let you know but I got rather caught up in this and seven am really was dreadfully early…why? Is something wrong?”

 

Raph shrugged, smile widening, revealing a flash of what appeared to be fangs, eyes glimmering black.

 

_Uh oh…_

_Aaand he’s moving closer to the other two, wondering what’s the best exit, the portal or one of the two windows…he’d go for the door but as said door was behind a scarily magnetic dude with glimmering black eyes and fangs that’s a definite no go._

 

“You mean besides you getting drunk and blabbering about me having a boyfriend resulting in one of the single most powerful, dangerous, utterly terrifying beings in existence tracking said boyfriend down and spending the entire day with him?”

 

Magnus startled eyes wide.

 

“What…Kai? He didn-”

 

“Oh yeah…he did alright.”

 

Magnus groaned, shaking his head faintly, moving closer, placatingly holding his hands up.

 

“I’m sorry darling…I really had no intention of telling them about Simon. I even tried to distract them! I mentioned Clary had a girlfriend at least five times trying to throw them off. Figured she’s over the moon dating Izzy and with Izzy finding out about the whole supernatural thing it’d be the safest bet. I really am sorry.

 

I’m nearly afraid to ask but…how bad was it?”

 

Raph paused a moment before chuckling lightly, shaking his head, giving a slight wave, eyes flickering back to normal.

 

“Actually it wasn’t bad at all. At least it wasn’t once I stopped panicking in any case. Pretty sure I was flailing more than Simon for a while there.”

 

Magnus laughed in surprise.

 

“I’m rather sorry I missed that…so it was alright? I mean at least Simon is human so Kai couldn’t be _too_ terrifying…right?”

 

He chuckled faintly, shrugging.

 

“Yeah well it’s still **_Kai_**. Even someone totally clueless to what he is can still feel the power. Even if you don’t know _why_ you know you know he’s definitely someone you do not want to screw with. Then as if that’s not enough you have Dec which is pretty close to the same deal…though as even with the ffasâd â ffocws incantation he’s still around 6’8” and built like a linebacker so at least there the cautionary feeling is easier to process. All things considered it was good- Simon had them charmed in no time.”

 

Magnus relaxed slightly, nodding, eyes sparkling in amusement.

 

“That’s a relief…I-okay, I have to ask; Simon spent the entire DAY with Kai?”

   

Raph scoffed, nodding, giving a little flippant wave.

 

“Oh yes…they were quite busy. They had coffee and pastries, went to a comic book store, the Blackwidow movie and then grocery shopping.”

 

Magnus blinked, head tilting in confusion.

 

“Grocery shopping?”

 

Raph nodded, flashing an amused, affectionate smile.

 

“Simon offered to teach Kai to cook. He knows I don’t really keep much at the apartment so they stopped on the way over.”

 

And again with the blinking, Magnus clearly bouncing between amused, confused and vaguely alarmed.

 

“Umm…”

 

“Yup, that about sums it up.”

 

“Wow…and I thought I had an interesting day.”

 

Raph seemed to near startle, eyes shifting from Magnus over to the three teens, quirking his eyebrow, the three freezing like deer in the headlights.

_Crap…._

“Actually I’m rather curious about that as well.

 

Hello…” He paused, sharp, deep eyes shifting over the three teens curiously.

 

Max felt the alarms crank up to eleven under those bright, deep eyes. He still didn’t know what exactly the man was but he was definitely something dangerous.

 

Still it wasn’t very polite to just stare dumbly…and he REALLY didn’t want to somehow offend this guy.

 

 “Umm…h-hey…” Max mumbled, giving a slightly awkward wave.

 

The man chuckling lightly, tilting his head in acknowledgment, a little spark of recognition lighting his deep, penetrating gaze.

 

“Huh…interesting…So now two of the Lightwood Siblings are familiar with the Supernatural? Suppose you did have a pretty interesting day after all.”

 

Max startled a little at that.

 

“H-how did y-”

 

He quirked his eyebrow, flashing a near playful smirk.

 

“The resemblance is uncanny. Either you’re Alec’s little brother or I missed a message and Alec was hit with a deageing spell and is surprisingly calm about it. Which to be fair with Mags would not even land in the top hundred craziest possibilities.  Even so I figure the brother thing is a fair bit more likely.”

 

Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes, waving him off, moving back over by the three teens, settling next to Max.

 

“Very funny Raphael…no deageing spell. This is Alec and Izzy’s little brother Max, and his friends Isaac and Billie. They’ve been investigating the spell as well.

 

Apparently they’re quite good. I wasn’t even there a day and they connected me to it…not quite in the right way though. They actually thought I was the culprit. Set a fairy trap for me and everything…it was adorable. As we’re all working the same thing we decided to pull our resources and work together.

 

And again there’s no need to be so snarky just because you’re being left out. As I told you darling I’m more than happy to do a teen spell for you too.”

 

He scoffed, smirk shifting, revealing a flash of razor sharp fangs, eyes flickering inky black, glimmering bright.

 

“And as _I_ said ‘darling’; try it and I will bite you.”

 

_W-wait…why does that see…_

**_“Raphael?_** Raphael Santiago- head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan?” Billie blurted, eyes wide, flickering pink.

 

_Ooh… **t-that** Raphael…_

_Crap…_

Isaac gasped faintly, moving a bit in front of Max. Raphael chuckled, shrugging, giving a slight nod.

 

“Yes that would be me…Delighted to meet you…Billie was it?”

 

Billie gulped, nodding, eyes flashing brighter, a bit of the pink and blue flames flickering to life, dancing about their shoulders. Max slipped closer, lightly resting his hand on Billie’s arm comfortingly, Billie glanced over, flashing a grateful smile.

 

“Now Raph none of that- play nice…they’re helping…and they’re teenagers, a-”

 

“And you’re completely hung up on his brother and want to make the best first impression inhumanly possible.”

 

Magnus scoffed, giving a totally unconvincing laugh, shaking his head, trying to casually wave him off.

 

“Oh it’s nothing like that I j-”

 

“Mags? Don’t even try it…you’re willingly getting up at 5AM just so you can talk to him an entire hour before you two have to start your day.”

 

Magnus blushed, bright golden cat eyes widening in shock.

 

“W-what?! How did y-”

 

Raphael smirked.

 

“Simon is one of Alec’s best friends…he called to see how the whole training thing was going and Alec told him about it...and he told me…and now-”

 

“Now you’re being a jackass because I didn’t give you a heads up about Kai and Declan being in town I got it…are we done with the the supervillianish taunting and jackassery or do you have a bit more to go?”

 

He chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Eh I can think of a few more, but we should probably get back to the whole spelling teens thing… might circle back later though…” Raphael paused, gaze shifting from Magnus over to Max.

 

“Deciding to follow in your brother’s footsteps, hmm?”

 

Max startled faintly at once again being the focus of that way too intense gaze but shook it off as best he could, shrugging.

 

“I well…I guess. I never really thought about it like that. It just kind of happens. Our friend Kasey always has some crazy wild eyed idea or another and…well…with our school the crazy, wild eyed ideas tend to be the truth…which as he’s human and hasn’t been spelled with supernatural sight is kinda tricky.

 

Most of the time we’re just trying to throw him off, find a distraction, minimize the bizarreness or give him a logical explanation but every now and then there’s some kind of issue that could be a real problem. Spells gone haywire, gremlins in the walls, the haunted supply closet, the cursed jello or like now the spelled teens and hormones run amok thing.

 

Really it’s kinda inevitable if you think about it- over a third of our school are Supernaturals and even more of the staff. There’s always something going on…and I mean it’s **_our_** school. If there’s something wrong we want to help make it right.” He shrugged, brushing his hair back, kind of fidgeting.

 

“I-I don’t know…I mean yeah, we’re just a couple of teens but if something’s wrong or someone’s in trouble or whatever and you can help in some way then you should …it’s the right thing to do.”

 

Raphael stared for a minute, before shaking his head, giving a soft laugh.

 

“Oh good god it really is a mini Alec…”

 

“I know! How adorable is that?” Magnus exclaimed giving a bright, delighted laugh, slipping his arm around Max, excitedly squeezing his shoulder.

 

“He’s absolutely precious!”

 

“Umm…t-thanks? I think…”

 

Magnus beamed, eyes sparking bright gold.

 

“Oh Raph! You should have seen it…they set a fairy trap for me and everything! It was adorable. He came out all confronting and challenging- it was so very much like when I first met Alexander…well…not quite like that....”

 

Raphael scoffed.

 

“I would hope not…It was three months ago and Alec still blushes anytime you mention it.”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“I know…That’s why I mention it so much. Mmm…he’s so very pretty when he blushes…”

 

_Ugh…_

Max shook his head, holding his finger up.

 

“Umm…dude that’s my brother…and you look my age and this is seriously creeping me out…Not that an adult swooning over my brother is any less ugh…but still… _ugh.”_

 

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, huffing.

 

“Hey! I don’t ‘swoon’.”

 

Raphael outright snorted at that.

 

“Around Alec you do.”

_“Oh I do not!”_

 

“Mags you know both Simon and Kevin told me about the whole ‘cover’ during the Dick Cameron thing.”

 

“It WAS a cover…and we were just kissing a bit an-”

 

“‘Just’ Kissing? Please Simon said that when they walked in you two were practically-”

 

“OKAY!! And on **_that_** note-” Max interrupted loudly, embarrassment overriding his sense of self preservation, waving animatedly between the vampire mob boss and the High Warlock, quickly plowing ahead in hopes of avoiding any non-brain bleachable mental images.

 

“Older brother, impressionable teenager SO not in need of mental pictures thank you very much and dude you STILL look like you’re my age and that is making this awkwardness so, so, so, SO much worse…and no that’s not in any way excessive. There is no amount of ‘ugh’ that is overkill when someone who looks like they’re all of sixteen is talking about making out with my brother who is literally over twice my age…

 

Again **_ugh…_**

 

Seriously we need to fix like so many things with this conversation. I figured this would be terrifying but this is in a wholly unexpected way and I’m like two steps from saying screw the case and jumping out the nearest window…” He paused, glancing from Billie to Isaac.

 

“One of you can kinda slow my fall enough…right?”

 

Both they’re eyes flicker, blazing pink and electric violet respectively, flashing a bit of a thumbs up and slight nod. He nodded back, returning the gesture, turning back to the ‘adults’ in the room _(And yes he is using that term VERY loosely here)._

 

“Yeah so again; subject change, no details of my brother or making out or any other part of his romantic life cause so long as he’s happy I’m happy but dude- the less ‘details’ I have the happier we all will be.

 

And seriously can you please do the whole like ‘re-ageing’ thing or whatever cause again you look all of sixteen and I now know you made out with my brother and were texting him in class and blushing about said texting and… ** _dude_** …window idea’s seeming better by the minute.”

 

Magnus chuckled, eyes flickering gold, giving a playfully amused smile, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

‘Sorry darling- suppose that would be a bit of a disconnect, just a moment…and the texts weren’t anything like that, we were j-”

 

“ _Uh uh_ -no, nope…Again- **_fewer_** details.”

 

Magnus laughed softly, head shaking in amusement, flashing one more playfully amused smile, brilliant golden eyes glimmering lightly before slipping closed. He took a deep breath, head rolling slowly. Magnus’s hands clench, a shimmering, electric violet flame sparking up, slipping from his palms, dancing and licking up his arms and over his shoulders, strength and intensity building to a brilliant rolling blaze, glimmering electric sparks dancing about the edges, the form inside changes, growing taller, stronger, and more powerful…

 

WAY more powerful…

 

Max heard Billie and Isaac gasp, could actually feel the nervous flashes and flickers   of their magic at the sudden shift in the air…he’d never felt that from Billie but he knew it from Isaac- it was from a sudden flux of magic…a LOT of magic…

 

_Yeah…umm…maybe he should’ve gone the window route…or not have been so very insistent on the re-ageing thing…_

_C-can he just like, say ‘Psych’ or something?_

 

 He couldn’t help gulping nervously, taking a hesitant step closer to the other two teens who kind of mirrored his movement themselves.

 

Oookay…uh…right…embarrassing conversation aside this is The freaking High Warlock Of Brooklyn…

 

And **_wow_** , no wonder he didn’t just try to pass as human. No way in hell he’d of been able to hide that much power. Just to tramp it down as much as he did had to take more magic then Max has ever even really imagined feeling from one loan supernatural.

 

_Hell it was more power than he’d imagined feeling from an entire COVEN of Supernaturals…_

 

_A-and THIS was the dude his brother was qusi dating?_

**_Damnit…_ **

_And he thought JACE made stupid, reckless dating choices._

 

The flames and sparks began to die down, flickering out of existence, leaving in place of the teen the strikingly beautiful man he recognized from the video Izzy showed him. Magnus took a deep breath, the last of the flames extinguishing, seemingly absorbing back into his skin.

 

His head tilts, it’s an odd, near animalistic move, eyes fluttering open, Max just barely fights off the urge to back up more. Those sharp, feline eyes glow bright like dancing golden flames, blazing with an inner fire the likes of which Max has never seen. It’s as if all the flames and sparks of the magic haven’t died out at all, rather simply moved out of view…but they’re still very much there, very much alive, simmering just below the surface.

 

_Yeesh…no wonder of all the things to stick in Alec’s mind it was Magnus’s eyes that lingered…spell or not those would be hard to forget._

 

Magnus blinked again, bright, sharp gaze shifting over them, taking in everything. He sighed, softening faintly, flashing a near gentle smile, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

“Darlings please don’t be afraid. I realize my reputation precedes me…and…well…okay most everything else, and the whole ffasâd â ffocws incantation reversal is quite the spectacle but I assure you I am in no way, shape or form a threat to you…any of you. I have no doubt this seems overwhelming but I truly am just trying to be of help.”

 

Divya slipped off the lounge, moving over by Magnus and the other teens, giving a reassuring smile.

 

“He really is, it’s part of our new business. Me, Raphael and Magnus are starting a PI business. Mr. Fairfax is our first client, he hired us to find out what’s going on.” she paused flashing a playful smirk and a casual shrug.

 

“If it helps you’re all handing meeting them way better than he did. None of you are even changing colors or anything- definite step up. Though part of that could be that you guys actually had an idea what was going on. I did tell him the business was with Mags and Raph but he thought I was just pulling his leg.”

 

Raphael chuckled, smirking, pushing off the door, leisurely moving closer.

 

“Yeah, can’t possibly imagine where he’d get that.”

 

“I know crazy right?”

 

Isaac huffed faintly, a prismatic glimmer of power flickering about him, subconsciously shifting a bit in front of Max.

 

“Okay seriously who ARE you?”

 

“I’m actually more curious about _what_ you are.” Billie murmured softly, head tilting faintly, shifting closer to Max.

 

Their eyes flashed electric pink, dazzling blue and pink flames sparkling to life, dancing along their arms, a glimmer of iridescent green shimmering on their skin, nails lengthening, hand reaching up, resting lightly- near protectively- on Max’s arm, a warm, tingly, buzzing something flickering along his side.

 

_Oh…umm…t-that’s…umm…_

 

Max flushed brightly, fidgeting, trying to play it off as Magnus induced nervousness and not anything else.

 

Divya blinked, eyes sparkling excitedly; clearly not intimidated in the least…actually it seemed just the opposite.

 

“Oh wow…that is so awesome! Hey I know it’s not like ‘PC’ or whatever to ask about supernatural abilities and all that but you are so if I answer your questions will you answer mine? I mean that’s only fair right?”

 

Billie blinked in surprise, the flames flickering down a little, clearly caught off guard, glancing from Divya over to Max and Isaac before shifting back, giving a slight shrug.

 

“Umm…I-well…I guess it is fair...So…”

 

She gave a bright smile, perking up a bit.

 

“Hi…Billie right? I’m Divya…I’m not really sure if there actually is a ‘term’ for what I am specifically. The closest I can find is a Creuarall- which is a born human whose somehow transformed into a supernatural that isn’t a Were or Vampire or anything like that- but even that’s kinda a blanket term like ‘supernatural’ that covers a bunch of other categories, sub categories and micro categories so…you know…kinda complicated.

 

I was totally human till about two months ago when I was out for a walk and got stung by this giant creepy ass were-scorpion…technically it’s called a Rhwystro tân but trust me the description more than fits. I was sure it was gonna kill me and it absolutely would have but I managed to knock a loose part of the Keys bridge off onto it and killed it.

 

I did some research trying to figure out what the hell it was and literally every picture of a sting like I had was found on a dead body so I thought for sure the sting was fatal and I only had days or weeks to live but apparently if you kill the scorpion before it kills you then you get telekinesis, pyrokenisis and supernatural sight.

 

I didn’t know any of THAT till a little over a month ago when I met Magnus…that was when I nearly hit him with the baseball bat.”

 

Billie gave a surprised laugh, shifting forward slightly, less suspicious, more curious and interested.

 

“Wait…what?”

 

“Dude!”

 

Isaac laughed, nodding quickly, tilting his head towards Max and Billie.

 

“Yeah what they said…why would you think attacking The freaking High Warlock Of Brooklyn with a baseball bat was a good idea?!”

 

Divya shrugged.

 

“Well, he portaled into the middle of my living room. He was just lucky I didn’t have my keys handy- they have a can of pepper spray and a mini stun gun on them.

 

Anyways turned out while I was panicking my big brother was trying to find a way to help me and ended up in a lot of trouble- like a realm hopping demon, mind controlling spell, sacrifices, nearly being dragged to hell type trouble.

 

Magnus and Raphael saved him…well them and your brother before the demon caught him too. Then I guess Magnus ended up saving all of them- Though Raj did come back and help in the end by distracting the Demon-.”

 

“By throwing a shoe at it…” Raphael teased lightly, quirking his eyebrow.

 

Divya quirked her eyebrow right back at the vampire.

 

“Which distracted the demon and allowed Magnus to get the upper hand without having to level half a city block…so as I said he helped.”

 

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgement. Divya smirked triumphantly, shifting back to the other teens, continuing.

 

“Anyways I guess during the whole demon drama Magnus used a spell and saw why Raj was helping the demon and he offered to help him by helping me…So they portaled into our apartment- hence the attacking The High Warlock Of Brooklyn with a baseball bat thing. Magnus filled us in on what was really going on and explained about my new abilities. I don’t know that they’re really worth the whole nearly being killed and eaten by a six foot arachnid but as the only other options I thought existed were Death or becoming a freaky were-scorpion I’m pretty good with it.

 

Magnus offered to help me learn to control my new abilities and told me about the new Supernatural PI business he and Raphael were starting and asked if I wanted to work with them…of course I accepted and now…well…here we are. The case at the school is our first official case, so we’re really eager to get started.

 

But not so eager that we can’t spare a few minutes for me to ask a couple questions…if you’re still okay with that?”

 

Billie hesitated a second, Divya’s expression falling a bit.

 

“I mean if you’re not t-”

 

Billie sighed, shaking their head faintly, brushing their hair back, giving a slight shrug.

 

“It’s not that just…the people at school get panicky and weird and fearful around me no matter how I act and it gets kinda really old, really quick you know?”

 

She chuckled, quirking her eyebrow.

 

“You mean to tell me Teenagers are judgey, obnoxious, overreacting, jackasses…I’m shocked.”

 

Billie snickered, shrugging.

 

“Fair point- thought it’s a bit more so with me. I’m a hybrid; half Ddraig-dyn and Half Tân Direidus.”

 

Divya tilted her head, eyes lighting in interest.

 

“Okay the hybrid thing is really cool- haven’t came across that in the books yet but there’s a **_lot_** of books. That being said I don’t know what either of those are so maybe a bit more details?”

 

Billie chuckled, nodding.

 

“Well a Tân Direidus is a type of demon- umm…most likely not the type that tried to drag your brother to hell… Tân Direidus are lesser demons…upper lesser demons at most, not a umm-?”

 

“Hanfod lladrata.”

 

“Oh wow yeah no…I’m definitely nothing like that…yeesh…no…”

 

Divya smiled, giving a slight nod.

 

“I figured. Mr. Fairfax has been filling me in some and I do have the books. I know there’s a lot of demons here, himself included as Gargoyles are a type of demon and they’re not all what we’ve been taught. They’re usually either lesser demons or Mid-level demons like him who pose less than no threat to humans. This is all insane but I wouldn’t hold what someone is against them… unless ‘what they are’ is a jackass, a bigot, or too dense to take ‘not interested’ as an answer…but I think we’re good there.

 

And the Ddraig-dyn? I’m guessing a shifter- the Dyn thing kinda gives that away but I don’t know what type…so?”

 

Billie shrugged.

 

“Dragon type shifter.”

 

Divya’s eyes widened, bouncing excitedly.

 

“Seriously!? Dragon shifter! That is SO freaking cool! I’m jealous. I didn’t even know that was a thing- I mean…not a ‘thing’- sorry didn’t mean to be insulting or whatever but…wow.”

 

Billie laughed, relaxing faintly, giving a slight wave.

 

“No, that’s fine…definitely not the worse reaction I’ve got. Not even close. So anyw-”

 

“Umm Darling? I do hate to interrupt- especially as I am quite curious myself. I’ve been alive nearly nine centuries I’ve never met a Ddraig-dyn hybrid, never even heard mention of one. In truth in all that time I’ve only ever met two Ddraig-dyn. The third most intimidating hair stylist I’ve ever met and a judge…though he did kind of try to set me on fire…a few times…but that was really just a misunderstanding that got out of hand. Besides it was way back in the 60’s…oh…well…

 

1560’s…

 

Happen a lot back then, water under the bridge and all that. In any case there’s more than enough time for that but we really should get back to the case.”

 

The four teens seemed to come back to the task at hand, glancing between each other. Max glanced over, meeting Divya’s eyes.

 

“Yeah we really do need to focus, but if you have any questions about the Supernaturals at our school we kind of have it down. I’ve known half my life so I kinda get the sudden change- it was a lot easier at that age but still, if you need any help we’re happy to. And then there’s Billie and they’re like one of the nicest, most helpful people you could ever meet so really…umm…” He trailed off, glancing sheepishly over at Billie.

 

Billie flashed a soft, warm smile, cheeks flushing lightly.

 

“Thanks Max…”

 

Max just barely managed to hold in a near giddy giggle, feeling a little flip in his stomach, brushing his hair back nervously.

 

“W-well umm…it’s just the truth…”

 

Billie smiled again, reaching over lightly squeezing his arm.

 

“Still…thanks…”

 

“Uh…t-that…j…y…” He trailed off, rolling his eyes, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Okay anyway Magnus’s right, we’re on the case. Anyone have any ideas where to start?” He paused glancing around at the others.

 

Raphael chuckled lightly, eyebrow quirking, glancing pointedly between him and Billie, thankfully keeping whatever no doubt snarky comments to himself, settling for a faintly dismissive shrug.

 

“Well first step is simple enough- get all our information together and see what we have.”

 

Magnus nodded, pointing towards him, glancing towards the teens.

 

“Quite right darling. So is there anything you guys can tell us about the school that might help?”

 

Max gave a bit of an unsure shrug.

 

“Eh you know, it’s high school and teenage drama. Supernatural’s or not it’s always the same, probably the same as when you were sixteen.”

 

Magnus quirks his eyebrow.

 

“When I was sixteen it was 1170 and I was a warlock living with a Fae and a demon still adjusting to life in the human world. It was a bit less gossip and complaining about teachers and more plagues and worrying about being burned at the stake as a witch.”

 

Max blinked, eyes wide, not really sure how to respond to that, glancing over at Billie and Isaac, both looking just as thrown as he was…

 

_Well…at least he had some people to share in the madness…_

 

 He nodded quickly, flashing an awkward, too bright smile.

 

“Umm…S-so about the spell…”

 

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created Other= Creuarall
> 
> Kay WOW that went long…guess I was making up for the wait. Sorry it took so very long for the update- I was just really excited to get some of the ‘shorter’ stories finished.
> 
>  
> 
> I really loved how this went- Max and Billie are just so adorable (I’m calling them Mallie by the way).
> 
>  
> 
> So we’re down to just 4 chapters- 2/3 of the way there so yay!
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?
> 
>  


	9. Expect the Unexpected (Wow…did NOT Expect That)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  *~ Alec ~*~ Alec~*~Alec~*~Alec~*~ Alec~*

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Thanks again for this Alec, knew I made the right choice.”

 

Alec smiled, setting his drink aside, waving Hodge off.

 

“No thank you…It's an honor getting to help you guys. It’s a LOT of work and it’s probably gonna take me a good week to reset from all this but it’s more than worth the effort. I’m happy to help.” He paused, gaze shifting from Hodge over to his partner, Maiara, giving a slightly apologetic look.

 

“I really hope I didn’t throw anything off with you guys too much. The last thing I’d want is to step on your toes or seem like I’m trying to push my way in or anything.”

 

Maiara gave a soft chuckle, deep, near black eyes lighting in amusement, reaching forward, snagging one of the Zucchini spears from the appetizer tray in the center of the table, subconsciously using it as a pointer, gesturing animatedly.

 

“Please don’t give it another thought Alec- You’ve been a huge help. Besides I’m actually the one who told Hodge to see if you wanted to help with the training.”

 

Alec blinked in surprise, looking from Maiara over to Hodge, quirking his eyebrow. Hodge shrugged, giving a faint nod.

 

“That’s true. I mean I was thinking about it b-”

 

Maiara scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“No you weren’t, you were bitching about all the applicants and how none of them would be half as good with the training as Alec and how they wouldn’t have nearly as much patience or skill or experience or blah, blah, blah…”

 

 “It was not that bad-”

 

“Oh please- you were all but gushing! You sounded like a guy talking about his high school sweetheart.”

 

Hodge sputtered, Alec quickly tried to shake THAT idea away as fast as humanly possible, turning more towards Maiara, shaking his head.

 

“Umm…y-yeah uh no….Just no…please don’t say that again.”

 

Maiara chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Sorry Alec- I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, just Hodge…it’s for his own good.”

 

Hodge growled faintly, glaring more. Maiara flashed an impish smirk and cheeky little wink his way, totally unconcerned. Alec blinked in confusion, glancing between the two.

 

“Uh how is purposefully pissing him off and making him uncomfortable ‘for his own good’?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“I’m desensitizing him to his knee jerk squeamishness to non-hetero…well just about anything. Think of it like immersion therapy.

 

Come on Alec, you know how he is better than most anyone- I have no clue how the hell you put up with him for four years. He’s a great agent but in matters dealing with sexuality he’s still pretty well stuck in the fifties- which is ironic as that’s at least a good decade or so before his actual time. In any case times are changing and that kind of backwards thinking is just not gonna fly much longer. I’ve decided to take on the gargantuan task of dragging him into the 21st century with the rest of us.

 

It’ll be a hell of an undertaking but I had been looking for a new hobby, and I always love a challenge.”

 

Alec blinked, glancing over, catching Hodge’s eye, brow quirking questioningly. Hodge huffed, slumping faintly in the seat, taking a sip of his drink before giving a ‘what are you gonna do’ halfhearted shrug, and a kind of flippant wave.

 

“It’s annoying as hell and makes me very uncomfortable- a fact she incidentally takes WAY too much delight in - but I’m actually okay with it. Well…not okay- I’m uncomfortable and frustrated and uncomfortable a few more times but I am at least trying.”

 

Alec blinked again, gaze shifting over to Maiara.

 

“Umm…O-okay…not that it’s any of my business but are you like, dating….or a hypnotist?”

 

They both gave near identical scoffs, Maiara shaking her head animatedly.

 

“Oh GOD no…No offense Hodge b-”

 

“Believe me none taken- my sentiments exactly.”

 

 “Good…” She laughed, shaking her head once more, tucking a few near blue, black strands of hair behind her ear, flashing a friendly smile Hodge’s way before turning her attention back to Alec.

 

“No, nothing like that. And I’m not a hypnotist either, just opinionated, unapologetic and way too damn loud for him to tune out.” She shrugged, giving a bit of a flippant wave.

 

“Second week partnered we were grabbing coffee on a call out and happened to bump into an ex of mine and his fiancée Brianna…which in general would be awkward enough but in this instance was doubly awkward as I’d dated Brie for nearly three months before getting together with Zack. They’d actually met when she came to a New Year’s Party Zack and I hosted. She’d spent most of the evening making snide comments about him.”

 

 “Uh…yeah think that’d qualify as ‘doubly awkward’ maybe even triply.” Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head faintly, picking up his drink, taking a sip.

 

 “Not nearly as awkward as the car ride to the scene when I attempted to explain all this to Hodge here…or why the invitation to the wedding was kinda weird.”

 

 Alec nearly choked on his drink, coughing, trying to fight off a laugh.

 

“Just a little…I have to ask- she actually invited you to the wedding? Like not just the socially obligated because you’re talking about it and they’re right there invited, but genuinely invited you thinking you’d show up?”

 

Maiara gave a huff of a laugh, leaning forward, gesturing animatedly, just barely missing knocking over her drink.

 

“Oh she did one better than that…she texted me later that day and asked me to be her maid of Honor! I declined- somehow I don’t think my speech would’ve been a big hit.”

 

Alec laughed, giving a slight shrug.

 

“I don’t know about that…have a feeling it’d of been pretty memorable.”

 

She laughed, nodding emphatically, flashing a playful wink.

 

“Got that right…in any case I’m kind of ranting about this because…well…what else do you do when one of your exes is marrying another of your exes and invites you to be part of the wedding party- and I’m going on and on and I stop for breath and glance over at Hodge to see how he’s taking this all in and…” she trailed off on a chuckle, shaking her head.

 

“Oh man the expression on his face! It was like a kid who just made his first baking soda volcano trying to follow along with a lecture on advanced Geophysics. I was glad he’d lost the coin flip and I was driving cause I’m pretty sure if he was we’d of ended up in a wreck. You could practically see the ‘does not compute’ sign flashing above his head.”

 

Hodge huffed, giving a helpless shrug.

 

“Hey it’s not something I’m used to alright? Especially when someone talks about it so casually. People just don’t blabber on about that kind of thing with me.”

 

She shrugged, totally unconcerned.

 

“Yeah well if you haven’t noticed I’m not really ‘most people’. I’ve never been the type to just gloss over or play nice to avoid a little awkwardness. I don’t go out of my way to step on people’s toes- well, at least I don’t unless they particularly deserve it- but I’m not gonna try to act like someone I’m not or lie about myself just to keep from offending someone’s delicate sensibilities.”

 

“I don’t have ‘delicate sensibilities’.”

 

“Uh huh…sure you don’t. What do YOU call someone who gets all flustered, agitated and awkward at the mere suggestion of a differing sexuality?”

 

Alec chuckled, shrugging, flashing a slight smile Hodge’s way, tilting his head.

 

“Well just to play devil’s advocate I’ve seen him get pretty flustered, agitated and awkward when people go too detailed into heterosexual relationship things too. He’s not big on discussing overly personal details. That was something we had in common - probably one of the reasons our partnership worked so well. Neither of us was really that big on talking about our personal life.”

 

Hodge sighed, shrugging.

 

“That’s true, but I think a lot of that was less us being professionals and more you knowing how uncomfortable I was with that topic- particularly your version of that topic.”

 

Maiara rolled her eyes.

 

“The word’s ‘Gay’ Hodge. It’s okay, you can say it- speaking the word isn’t gonna suddenly transform you or make every gay person in a mile radius leap out and proclaim ‘We have you now’…

 

It’s a word, not a summoning ritual or werewolf-ism and a full moon.”

 

Again Hodge sputtered, glaring, giving an annoyed, sarcastic, thoroughly done look _(Alec recognized that look- He saw it pretty much anytime Jace talked to Hodge for more than ten minutes)._ Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head.

 

“She’s not wrong…but it really was fine Hodge. I understood, and like I said I’ve never been that big on discussing my personal life. Generally speaking my view is your private life is just that- private. The last thing I’d want is to be the hot topic around the water cooler, and I swear cops give teenagers a run for their money so far as gossip goes.”

 

Hodge chuckled, giving a quick nod, flashing an amused smile before sobering faintly.

 

“Again I more than agree- however there’s a big difference between you not wanting to talk about your personal life with me and you feeling that you couldn’t.

 

I mean we were partners for four years, and very good friends, it really shouldn’t have been like that. Even if it’s something that might make me uncomfortable I should never of made it so that you felt that you flat out could not talk to me about it- or anything else. You told me about you being, well, you k-”

 

_“Hodge?”_

    

He rolled his eyes, casting yet another annoyed glare Maiara’s way before turning back to Alec.

 

“Gay the second year of our partnership. You purposefully gave me time to build our partnership and friendship, ensured that I knew that you could do the job, that we could work together- work together exceptionally well at that- before you ever even attempted to broach the subject. When you did you didn’t make a big deal of it, you were frank and matter of fact about it and you assured me that it wouldn’t be a factor so far as our work was concerned. That that would be the only time you ever even brought it up- and you followed through with that.

 

At the time all I focused on was how that affected me- how having a gay partner would affect my career, my standing at the station. But you were right, it never did come into play- it was never a factor and eventually it just faded to a background kind of information. I ‘knew’ it…but it wasn’t something that I actually thought about.

 

And honestly I really should have because I knew you, and I knew what an exceptional officer you were, what a good person you were and all of that- but still my opinions- my prejudices because that’s all they were- about ‘those’ people…i-it just never really clicked that you being completely unlike my idea of a ‘gay’ person meant that I may have been in the wrong on the subject. It didn’t occur to me because…well… I don’t really know. In my mind you weren’t one of ‘them’ you were just my partner, Alec. Yeah, you were like that but you weren’t ‘Like THAT’….you were an exception. Honestly before I was paired up with Maiara it never really dawned on me _exactly_ how that sounded…

 

Because it is the exact same thing near word for word I’d heard from a lot of the older officers when I was coming up through academy- the ones that complained about working with black officers or female officers. How they would explain away any officers that rose above their stereotypical view as exceptions that prove the rule. That kinda caught me off guard.

 

Trying to wrap my head around all this and make myself realize that I’m in the wrong- that it’s not ‘just people being too sensitive’ or a matter of opinion or politics or whatever else. That the way I was acting, the way I was thinking is no different than those bigoted, backwards, close-minded jackasses that I always so condemned when I was coming up through the ranks.

 

 That kind of small-mindedness is unacceptable in a law enforcement officer. In any form. I should have realized it when we were partners. Maiara’s not the only one surprised you managed to put up with it as long as you did. I really am sorry for all that Alec.”

 

Alec blinked in surprise, kind of at a loss for words, finally settling on a somewhat unsure shrug.

 

“I-Hodge…thank you, I really appreciate that but I do understand where you were coming from. And okay, honestly you may not have been the best handling things like that but it’s not like you were the absolute worst at it either. I came out to you- you never insulted me or asked to switch partners or anything. It was awkward and kinda uncomfortable for both of us for a while there but I never felt outright hatred or repulsion or anything like that from you- just confusion and uneasiness.

 

And you did actually change…I just don’t think you realized it. After I came out you did make a point of avoiding using gay slurs or derogatory comments- that was something. You really did make an effort and it wasn’t just around me either- the other gay people at the precinct noticed too.”

 

It was Hodge’s turn to blink in confusion.

 

“Other gay people at the precinct?”

 

Maiara snorted, grinning wider. Alec shrugged, giving a slight nod.

 

“Yeah…Jen in accounting, Ryan over in records, a couple of the CSI techs, Officer O’Hara- she was actually married to Maddie Imari a detective working out of the West Hollywood PD- She transferred over to our precinct after you left she, was my next partner…Oh and Sargent Walker.”

 

“What?! Sargent Walker? I…are you…you’re kidding right? Just pulling my leg, or he was just messing with you or something…he always did have a kinda oddball sense of humor. You have to be mistaken…”

 

“Uhh…no I’m not…”

 

Hodge scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“There’s just no way. I mean he was always messing with people, pushing buttons just to get a rise…he always was.  He had Waynes convinced the guy running Silvio’s Pizza was a former hit man for the mob in the witness protection program. He screwed with people all the time. How can you really be sure it wasn’t just a joke or a con or whatever?”

 

Alec gave a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Because we dated for nearly five months?”

 

And again with the blinking.

 

Maiara gave a loud, boisterous bark of a laugh, clapping sharply, gleefully gesturing towards Hodge.

 

“Hey! That’s the baking soda volcano/advanced geophysics lecture face! Oh Alec, thank you SO much for coming to help…and please, please, please don’t hesitate to come back.”

 

That seemed to snap Hodge out of his blinking stupor. He huffed, sending yet another annoyed glare her way, shaking his head.

 

“You are enjoying this far too much.”

 

“I really, REALLY am…” She grinned, nodding, turning her focus from Hodge back over to Alec, near black eyes sparkling mischievously, eagerly leaning forward, propping her elbows on the table.

 

“So Alec, do you have a boyfriend?”

 

Alec gave a nervous laugh, glancing over at Hodge.

 

“Uh…look Maiara, I get what you’re doing b-”

 

Hodge sighed, shaking his head, giving a faint shrug.

 

“Alec? It’s fine, really…I am trying on this and even if she is going about it in the most aggravating way possible Maiara does have a point. The only way I’m gonna get over my issues with this kind of thing is to actually face it. So…do you have a…boyfriend?”

 

Alec couldn’t help a slight chuckle, flashing an apologetic smile.

 

“Oh wow Hodge…that looked physically painful.”

 

Maiara grinned brightly, giving a gleeful nod, leaning forward expectantly.

 

“It really did…So do you? And if so **_please_** feel free to be as detailed as you like.”

 

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes, casting a sympathetic smile Hodge’s way.

 

“She really is getting way too much enjoyment out of this…did you do something in particular to piss her off recently or…?”

 

Hodge huffed rolling his eyes.

 

“No…that’s just her usual temperament…takes a bit of time to adjust to.”

 

“How long?”

 

Hodge shrugged, smiling.

 

“Don’t know…I’ll let you know whenever I do…so far we’re at six months and counting.”

 

“Hey I’m trying to help you.”

 

“Yes of course- you’re such an altruist.”

 

“I really am…the fact that I get a ridiculous amount of entertainment out of it is really just a delightful bonus.”

 

Alec snickered, shaking his head at the two of them, glancing over at Hodge.

 

“Well if anything she seems to keep you on your toes.”

 

Hodge gave a scoffing laugh, nodding.

 

“You’re not kidding there.”

 

Maiara flashed a playful smirk, shrugging.

 

“All part of my charm.”

 

Hodge scoffed…

 

“Yeah…charm…that’s what it’s called.”

 

She chuckled, winking, before turning back to Alec.

 

“Hey I am very charming….I’m also very good at spotting someone trying to change a subject…and when I get on a topic that interests me I tend to be like a dog with a bone…So…again…Alec? Boyfriend?”

 

Hodge groaned, rolling his eyes, slumping faintly, casting a helpless look and shrug Alec’s way.

 

“She’s not wrong…you really can’t throw her off…trust me- I’ve tried…a lot…may as well just answer cause no matter how much you try to draw her attention away she’ll just circle right back.”

 

Alec laughed, shaking his head, giving a shrug and a slightly flippant gesture.

 

“I-actually there’s not really much to tell. I’m not seeing anyone right now. Quite frankly I don’t really date a lot. One of the main reasons I was always good with us just focusing on work is because well…that’s what I focus on the most. I do date, if I meet someone who really interests me or who I seem to have a connection with but it’s not like I’m constantly on the lookout for the next romantic conquest- That would be my brother Jace-”

 

Hodge scoffed, nodding emphatically.

 

“Oh yeah I remember…gotta admit he did not do much to challenge my views…actually pretty sure he reinforced quite a few of them.”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Yeah he can be kinda a lot- though as point of fact he’s not gay, he’s bi, but yeah. About a month ago he even got called out about it…like badly.

 

Magnus totally read him the riot act, saying people like him are the type who give all bisexuals a bad name, why so many think of bisexuals as desperate, wishy-washy messes that will sleep with anything with a pulse. He totally dressed the guy down, I’ve never seen anyone so thoroughly put anyone in their place, much less Jace of all people. He totally had it coming but even so I had to cut in after a few minutes before the poor guy started to cry…or possibly pass out…think it was a tossup which way it was heading but it was definitely gonna end up with one…maybe both.

 

Jace is a lot of things but above all else he’s still my little brother…I can’t just let someone lay into him…no matter how much he may technically deserve it.

 

I probably should’ve cut in a bit earlier but Jace kinda screwed with me and tricked me into introducing him to the guy just cause he thought he was hot and would have a shot with him…It was a pretty underhanded move so I kinda had to let it play out for a bit.”

 

Hodge shook his head, laughing faintly.

 

“Good…should’a let it go longer. I really can’t believe he tricked you into much of anything…then again I also can’t believe he’s an actual DEA agent so there is that…”

 

Alec chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Yeah Mags said the same thing…well actually he said he thinks he’s realized why there are so many issues with the war on drugs-”

 

Hodge laughed, giving a faint nod.

 

“He’s not wrong…”

 

Maiara nodded, dark eyes sparking in interest.

 

“This Magnus seems pretty smart…so…who is he?”

 

Alec faltered, giving a slight shrug.

 

“H-he’s a…friend.”

 

Hodge sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Alec it’s alright…I told you, you don’t have to do the whole double talk thing.”

 

Alec slumped faintly, giving a flippant wave and a slightly hopeless shrug.

 

“I’m not…Magnus is just a friend…at least I think he is…”

 

Maiara tilted her head, leaning forward faintly.

 

“But you want him to be more, right?”

 

“I-” Alec trailed off with a sigh, shrugging faintly.

 

“It’s **_really_** complicated…”

 

“Complicated how?”

 

“I-it just is…I…” He trailed off, glancing over at Hodge, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I get the whole desensitizing thing but I’m still here for three more days and I really don’t want things to be awkward with us the entire time.”

 

Hodge waved him off, giving a slight nod.

 

“It’s fine Alec- I can’t guarantee I won’t get uncomfortable- especially if there’s a lot of details- but you’re a friend, and you said something is complicated and I know you well enough to know that the easiest way for you to work through something that’s complicated is to talk it out with someone. So…why is it so complicated with this ‘Magnus’?”

 

Maiara smiled, for once it wasn’t the teasing one or the gleefully tormenting one, just a genuine smile.

 

“Much better Hodge…” She nodded approvingly before turning to Alec, a bit of the edge slipping away, relaxing faintly, head tilting in empathy.

 

“So…What is it? I can’t imagine you ever going for someone unavailable and if he’s berating your brother for giving bisexuals a bad name I’d take a wild guess and assume he’s probably bi as well, so he’s not a straight boy…so what’s the complications?”

 

Alec chuckled, shrugging.

 

“You’re right about that- I’d never go after someone already in a relationship or who was just flat out not interested. I…I think he’s interested…he flirts- a _ridicules_ amount- from literally the moment we met- but…well…he’s kinda a flirt to begin with. He runs a night club, think the flirting and flashy over the top personality and style comes with the territory…but I don’t know.

 

I think it’s different with me, that he’s different with me, that it’s more than just the show and dramatics… but then I start to think that maybe that’s just wishful thinking on my part and it’s all just part of the whole Magnus Bane ‘thing’.

_“Magnus Bane!?”_ Hodge exclaimed, startling so much he nearly fell out of his chair, turning erratically, just barely missing knocking his drink over. Maiara did not look too much better, dark eyes widening in shock, mouth slightly open.

 

Alec groaned, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head, gesturing towards their fairly dumbstruck expressions.

 

“I’m not even surprised at this point…and now you know what I mean when I say ‘it’s complicated’.”

 

Hodge swallowed, trying for a casual shrug but missing by a mile.

 

“I-I don’t know w-”

 

“Save it Hodge- I know you can’t tell me; it’s dangerous, confusing, complicated and all the rest. I know okay? Well I don’t know, which is kinda the issue. I don’t know why so many people near panic at guys name…or why when he shows up at the precinct half the people - officers and suspects alike- react about the same as they would if a bright purple tiger wandered in. I don’t know why no one can tell me one damn thing about Magnus- himself included. Why they act like it’s for **_my_** safety they can’t…I really don’t know.

 

And I don’t know why, despite all of that- all the very valid reasons I know I should probably put a lot of distance between us and just try to put the guy out of my mind I just can’t.

 

I don’t know why he gets to me the way he does, why I can’t wait to talk to him or spend time with him. Why I just genuinely like him so much.

 

I know I shouldn’t, I know there’s a lot of reasons why I shouldn’t, and sometimes it seems that I’m the ONLY person who doesn’t know what those damn reasons are…but at the same time I really don’t think I can just walk away from the guy…I don’t think I’d want to even if I could.

 

He’s smart, and funny, gorgeous, reckless, exciting, almost intoxicating…He’s the most amazing, fascinating, captivating person I’ve ever met- and I doubt I even know a tenth of what there is to know about him…

 

I really do think there’s something between us…I think we’re heading towards something…honestly at this point I think it’s all but a forgone conclusion. And I think I’m more than okay with that. But even so…I…I feel like I have no idea what I’m getting into…and yeah that’s kinda the case with pretty much any relationship…but with Magnus?

 

It’s just on a whole other level.

 

So…like I said…it’s complicated.” He trailed off, again kind of slumping in his seat, glancing from Hodge over Maiara, gauging their reactions.

 

They both looked kinda shell shocked, blinking before giving kind of awkward, unsure shrugs, apparently just as lost for words as he was for answers. Finally Maiara gave a slightly disbelieving huff of a laugh, shaking her head, quirking her eyebrow at Alec.

 

“Man when you say ‘complicated’ you mean it.”

 

Alec gave a surprised laugh, nodding.

 

“Yup…”

 

Hodge shook his head faintly, glancing away, blinking a few times, swallowing before shifting back to Alec, giving a kind of aborted shrug.

 

“S-so…umm…how exactly did you end up meeting Magnus?”

 

Alec chuckled faintly at the valid attempt at casual, figuring the best move was to respond in kind. He shrugged faintly, reaching over grabbing his drink, picking it up, taking a sip, giving a deceptively casual shrug.

 

“Oh I arrested him.”

 

This time it wasn’t a near miss at all. Alec turned, quickly flagging down the waitress for napkins to clean up the spill…and a round or two of something a fair bit stronger…He has a feeling they’re gonna need it. This was probably gonna be a long night…

 

# *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Maiara-** Sage
> 
>  **Diamond-** infrangible, unbreakable
> 
> Yes it is yet another OC…Think this one’s gonna be a lot of fun- I already really like her. My plan is for her to eventually become the love interest for Luke _(I like Luke, he deserves to find love…plus we have to have at least one token straight couple right? Lol.)_
> 
>  
> 
> That probably won’t come into play for a bit- I hate it when shows add a character for the sole purpose of them being so and so’s love interest- for me that only works when they are a fully fleshed out, interesting, unique character in their own right. She’ll be introduced in all the verses and eventually I plan for her to end up with him but it’s in no way gonna be an immediate thing…I think she’ll be a really interesting addition.
> 
>  
> 
> This wasn’t what I had in mind for this chapter- it was gonna be just a short little ‘Alec musing about Magnus’ wondering where they were going but then this just kinda happened and I actually like it a whole lot more than what I planned.
> 
> We’ll have one more part for this chapter, we’re going to Magnus’s POV next…should be a pretty fun one.
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing
> 
> _Magnus has his lair but has a kind of townhouse type place that he uses when he’s meeting with humans (Or gorgeous detectives with a sexy voice) It’s connected to his lair- we’ll just say there’s a permanent portal in one of the closets_
> 
>  
> 
> So what’s the saying ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’? Yeah we’re just gonna go with that…figure they can use a bit of pining for one another, and sending a ton of cute, flirty texts,
> 
> Right?
> 
> Sorry the Malec may be a bit light here (We have a ton of other stuff to deal with…I just didn’t have enough space) but trust me it’ll be worth it…
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> What do you guys think so far?


End file.
